The Lion of Britannia
by lickitysplit
Summary: Escanor is a traveller trying to find a place to call his own. Merlin is a sorceress in need of some help. They strike a bargain that for Escanor will be one last job before being able to settle into the solitary life he craves. However, the mage is hiding as many secrets as he, and together they are drawn into a quest for the fate of Britannia itself. Fantasy AU
1. Trouble With A Boar

**Summary:** Escanor is a traveller trying to find a place to call his own. Merlin is a sorceress in need of some help. They strike a bargain that for Escanor will be one last job before being able to settle into the solitary life he craves. However, the mage is hiding as many secrets as he, and together they are drawn into a quest for the fate of Britannia itself.

**A/N:** New story! Yay! This is my first long piece for Escanor and Merlin, a ship that has become something that I have found so delightful and fun to explore. This story is based completely on a fantasy AU created by the fabulously talented Bertazsleepyhead. Her art work on Tumblr and Twitter is some of the fandom's best, and once I heard some of her ideas for this AU I begged and pleaded and was eventually granted her blessing to turn this into a fic. Thank you my dear friend for being so gracious and generous with your ideas, your time, and trusting me with the characters you love.

I'll be trying to update about weekly on this, so please follow if you want to know when this will be updated! Also, a huge thanks as always to Galfridus for her fabulous beta talents, and to the gang at the creators' server for helping with titles. Please enjoy, and I welcome all comments. Cover art used by permission by Bertazsleepyhead.

* * *

**Chapter One: Trouble With A Boar**

Escanor pulls his fur collar tighter as he approaches the town ahead. A sign on the road had announced the name of the town, Leir, in bright yellow paint. He hopes it is a good sign, of friendly people and rich, amber ale, although by now he knows not to hope too strongly.

The road is typical of this part of northern Britannia: a bit overrun, the rivets from the wagons deep, the walkway little more than packed dirt from travelers' boots. His own make a soft padding noise as he begins to pass the first buildings. The typical road leads into a typical town, and he recognizes the usual structures: homes connected to stores, stalls for horses, some flowers planted in front of one dusty white chapel. The sounds of flags whipping in the harsh wind and soft animal calls and the churn of the mill in the distance mix with the smells of baked bread and iron and, very far off, the sea.

The moon is out although the sky still has shades of lavender, darkness preparing to settle in for the night. The town does not have street lamps, not that Escanor is too surprised; usually places this far north do not have such luxuries. The cities around Liones and southward past Danafor are the ones who can afford such technology. In towns like this, lives are much simpler.

He turns at the center square and heads towards the only bit of clear noise. As he had suspected, a tavern comes into view, its glowing windows warm and inviting. He picks up his pace a bit as the scent of food greets him, taking the steps two at a time to the front door and stomping the mud from his boots before entering.

It is a typical tavern, as nondescript as the rest of the town. A few eyes lift and look away from the scattered patrons as he walks through the room. Escanor chooses a stool at the end of the bar, dropping his pack under his feet and leaning forward on his elbows as the barkeep comes over. "Aye, stranger. What do ye ken?" he asks, and Escanor laughs to himself at the accent.

"Just an ale," he replies. "Do you serve food?"

The man nods. "Rabbit and onion tonight."

"Fine. Bread too if you have it." The barkeep moves away to send the order to the kitchen, and Escanor reaches into the pocket of his vest to fish out his remaining coins. Only two silvers and three coppers left, but it should be enough for a week at least.

When the man returns with a mug, Escanor holds up his money. "Do you have a room?"

He plucks two of the coppers and a silver. "Oughta cover the night and thy meals. How long are ye staying?"

"Depends." Escanor takes a long draught of the ale. It is cool and rich, not bad for a nowhere little place like this. "Is there work?"

The barkeep considers for a minute. "Not that I ken. There are some farms a bit east might take on a hand. Notta tick happens around here." He peers curiously at Escanor. "Ye don't look like a farmer."

With a smile Escanor takes another sip. "I'm not. But I'll do what needs doing."

"Ye don't speak like ye belong here." His eyes flicker up to the man still regarding him closely. "Is it a knight or something? Ye sound like the south."

"Something like that." He gives a little chuckle, his mustache twitching with the twist of his lips.

"Well if ye good at killing, there is a job ye could do."

Escanor's brows go up in interest, but the barkeep surprises him by shouting, "Aye Bondar! It's a knight come to kill thy pig. Come here and see it."

He turns to see a table with three men in matching red coats look up, and one with a large hat stands, looking him over. "Aye," he says in response. "It a knight, hm?" As Bondar approaches, his large handlebar mustache twitches, the whiskers hanging well below his chin. "Do ye have a weapon?"

"I do," Escanor answers.

"Well ye can give thy name, stranger," he says.

With a respectful nod he answers, "My name is Escanor. But I'm not a knight. I know how to fight though, and I'm in need of work."

"Bondar, the sheriff of Leir and Beir," the man huffs. "Ye have any experience with monsters?"

Escanor raises his brows, giving a little snort. "Monsters, hm? What do you mean?"

"There is a monster running in the forest. It in the shape of a boar. Tearing up trees and making the hunt too hard for the tuppers. People say it belong to the witch but notta ken for certain, do ye see?"

"And you need someone to find it and kill it?" asks Escanor.

"Nay, ye daft! That witch will boil your baby-maker quick as look at ye if thy touch its pet." It is Bondar's turn to snort, and the other men in the tavern all laugh at the stranger's stupidity. "Just get rid of it. And try not to lose thy baby-maker."

Escanor chuckles. "I'll do my best."

* * *

In the morning the barkeep's wife gives him a little bag of cheese and bread. "If'n ye find the monster, ye get a free night," she tells him in an enticing tone, grinning to show off a missing front tooth.

Escanor places his hand on his heart. "I shall do my best, good lady."

She gives a whoop of laughter as he tucks the meal into his satchel. "Lady! Lady it says!" she screeches, giving his rear a smack as he heads to the door.

He laughs for a bit as he walks through the town, its residents coming out to take a look. Word must have gotten around about the knight come to slay the witch's boar, and many whisper to each other as he walks towards the forest. At the end of the road Bondar waits with his deputies, their coats looking fresher than the three men at such an early hour. "Good morning," Escanor calls with a sly smile.

The sheriff waves off his pleasant mood. "Aye," he grumbles. Then he gives Escanor a sharp look. "Ye ken the way? No pay for it if ye lose thy way back."

The deputies titter at their boss' joke but Escanor only nods. "I studied some maps last night," he assures. "I think I can track it."

With a nod Bondar puts his hands on his hips. "Get on then. Take heed of the witch."

Escanor gives a salute, which the deputies respond to with their own, much to the annoyance of the sheriff. This time he cannot stop his laughter as the deputies cower under the man's blustering wrath. With a shake of his head he starts towards the line of trees that signal the start of the forest.

Having been on his own since early adolescence, Escanor is well versed in tracking and hunting. It is barely mid-morning when he picks up the first set of tracks, finding deep rivets in the trees from tusks, but much too high to be from a buck. The sun continues to rise as he moves quietly through the forest, expecting to see the animal at any moment, but all is quiet, the animals responding to his presence by hiding.

His body begins to respond to the rising sun, and as an hour slips into two, then three and four, Escanor grows cautious. There may still be hunters out and about, and he keeps a firm grip on his mind as he travels deeper into the trees. Focusing on the animal tracks assists in this, thankfully, despite not coming upon any men in the woods.

When the time nears noon, Escanor pauses to consider his next step. Soon enough his other self will be in control, which could be beneficial in hunting the boar. But it could also make him careless, and if there are any humans in the way, it would prove dangerous. Boars are dangerous creatures by their very nature, and one the townspeople call _monster_ could be downright deadly. Killing a boar is tricky as well, their dense structure and thick hide making it nearly impossible to wound one—basically, it is kill or be killed.

Humming to himself, Escanor shrugs off the fur he wears. His body is expanding with the climbing sun, and his skin is plenty warm from exertion. He takes a moment to stretch, the growing muscle burning as he pulls his shoulder and neck and making him grin. Despite the cold temperature he is fine without the coverings on his upper half, actually more comfortable without the heavy fabric draping on him.

As he is rearranging his pack and begins sharpening his knife, Escanor pauses as a memory surfaces. He scrapes the blade over the stone, the sound reminding him of being a young boy, waiting in the woods with the other hunters. Boar hunting was one of the few activities he was invited along as the crown prince, as it is a sport only the nobles would undertake, given its level of danger. There was a team of skilled hunters, the finest weapons, a pack of highly trained dogs to help herd the prey. The excitement among the men for the hunt was so electric he could almost taste it, feeling so grown-up to be among them. His father, the king, actually looked him over and gave a nod, the small gesture making his chest swell and tighten.

Escanor's hands pause as the next part surfaces. He remembers watching them in a frozen sort of fear, their snarls and bared teeth so unlike the sweet dog he shared with his younger brother. Then the hunt, the sounds of the barking and the shouts of the men, the unearthly squeal of the boar, the cracking of trees as it fought. Then red, covering everything: the dogs, the men, the ground. Pieces of animals had been seemingly everywhere, and he was sick as the men cheered. Later, his nanny had told him that he had to learn to suffer such things. Men did not fear, and they did not get sick, no matter how awful things were.

He swallows tightly around the lump in his throat. Escanor recognizes now how foolish it had been to take a boy—was he even ten years old yet? perhaps eight?—on a deadly and dangerous errand, to witness the fight among the boar and the dogs. Many had been torn nearly to shreds on the tusks of the animal before it was finally speared by the king. The sight of such a thing, however horrible, had been nothing compared to the way his father had looked at him. That was something that gripped him longer than the blood and the heat ever had; even now, Escanor mutters under his breath as he shakes the feeling away to refocus on his work.

Besides, it was a long time ago. No need to linger on what cannot be changed.

So distracted he is by the memory that Escanor does not notice the giant boar at first. It is actually the smell that catches his attention: a mixture of blood and dirt, but tinged with a magic that does not belong. He raises his eyes to see the creature he had been hunting has found _him_ at first; he remains still and silent, waiting, afraid to spook the animal.

It is huge indeed. The townspeople had not exaggerated; its pink color is dulled with dirt, its hide thick and covered in coarse hair. The boar stands shoulder high at least

His eyes do not leave the boar as he takes the knife in his hand. Escanor had intended to attach it to a stick or bough to make a spear, but that is impossible now; a quick flicker of his eyes upwards shows him noon is soon to arrive. It should be enough, and he grins to himself, the warmth of the sun burning like lava through his veins. "You should have stayed hidden, pig," he says, and if he did not know better Escanor would swear the boar looks at him in contempt.

"A fight is it then?" he calls. "How arrogant you are for a beast."

The boar snorts and takes a step forward. Escanor stands at full height, tightening his grip on the knife. He will have one shot at this; if he does not deal a killing blow with the first strike, then the boar is likely to deal him a possibly fatal amount of damage. The idea seems ludicrous to his noontime self; if anything, being challenged by a mere boar gives him the idea of purposefully toying with the animal first.

The idea evaporates as the boar charges. Its tusks are down and angled to spear him, but Escanor manages to evade being gored. It moves faster than he had presumed, quickly skidding on a turn to make another pass. Escanor spins with a laugh, tumbling back to his feet as the boar rushes forward. He tilts his weight forward to avoid the tusks, wanting to send it airborne. The crash to the ground should be enough to stun the beast, and all he needs is a moment to drive his blade into its neck.

With a roar he pitches forward, diving for the boar's legs. Escanor crashes into it, sending the animal toppling, and immediately rolls back up on his feet, still clutching the knife. The boar wastes no time at all scrambling back up, turning to make another charge. Once more Escanor is ready for him, and although he does not hit its neck the way he wants, he does manage to cause a gash down the side of the animal, jagged and deep.

He laughs in triumph, checking the howling animal over his shoulder. There is some pain of his own, and with a quick glance downwards he sees that the boar had struck him as well, an equally painful gash along the side of his abdomen. "Well played, beast," he says, eyeing the boar as it stomps on the ground. "But you've been too much of a nuisance of late. Now the hour draws near, and it is time for you to surrender."

The boar gives off an echoing cry before charging. Escanor sidesteps easily, pleased to see that the boar is slowly down—or rather, his reaction time is speeding up. As if in slow motion, he can see the way the boar's eyes glint as they land on him, can see the puff of dust kicked up under its hooves, the way its hair stands on end, the string of spittle that falls from its mouth. Looking up, Escanor sees why: the sun is now overhead, and the minute of his purest strength is at hand.

"Now you die," he says.

Again the boar charges, in complete slow-motion. What must be mere seconds feels like full minutes that tick by; he feels the air shift and the flutter of a nearby bumblebee and the way the plants on the forest floor are growing, each cell expanding as they reach for the sun. He stretches out his hand as the power within him surges forward, and with a muttered phrase it manifests into a ball of energy that he sends hurtling at the boar now halfway towards him.

Yet somehow, it _misses_. "Impossible!" Escanor shouts—_no_ creature can withstand his _Cruel Sun_—his frustration at his miss distracting enough that he does not register the tusk that sinks into his thigh until he hears a thud and realizes he has dropped his knife.

He curses under his breath, pushing the boar off and knocking it away. The animal is clearly wounded badly, and Escanor winces as he assesses. He has been hurt, which means it is one minute past noon; he is no longer invincible, but strong enough still to handle this easily. He snatches his knife up from the ground and stalks forward, ignoring the jolting pain in his thigh and hip.

The boar is dazed, and this is his chance, so Escanor does not hesitate. Once close enough he grabs one set of tusks and yanks the beast to the side. His muscles groan with the effort, but he manages to get it on its side, avoiding the snapping jaws to expose the sensitive flesh of its neck.

The knife is raised, and as he stabs downwards a voice calls, "Stop!"

It is so unexpected that his head snaps up, his eyes widening in shock. Several feet away a figure stands among the trees, draped in a long dark cape, the hood pulled up to cover its features. But the voice was unmistakably female, and he frowns just as a spray of blood hits him.

"Stop!" the voice calls again.

Escanor ignores the intruder, cursing again to see he has missed the main artery. Instead of an instant death the boar is seizing, thrashing in his hold. The blood coats his hands and makes him lose his grip on the knife, and the boar manages to land a solid kick on his shin as it scurries sideways.

Landing hard on the ground, Escanor groans, the pain from his two wounds on fire. He watches as the boar crashes through the treeline, making him grit his teeth in frustration. He can hear the boar grunting and wheezing just out of eyesight, but killing him now will be a chore, as well as retrieving his knife. And if it decides to make a run for it, it could get away before Escanor can find it. But before he goes after the animal, he decides to deal with the one who dared to interrupt him.

Escanor staggers up, favoring his good leg, and whirls towards the figure. "What are you thinking?" he shouts. "That thing is a killer!"

"The only killer I see is _you_."

That voice gives him pause. It is feminine, but deep, filled with power and authority, but somehow still sweet. "I was hired to take that thing out," he says. "I'm not hunting for sport."

The figure moves in closer, nearly drifting over the grass, but still he cannot see their face. "You have no right to hunt here."

"Oh really?" Escanor folds his arms. "Is that thing your pet or something?"

"Something."

The figure lifts both arms. One holds a palm up towards him, while the other pulls back the hood. Escanor's brows lift but before he can get a good look the voice calls, "_Absolute Cancel_."

It is as if all the strength leaves his body at once. Immediately he feels the full pain of his wounds that his magic was keeping at bay, the sensation causing his head to swim and his stomach to flip. Escanor pitches over, crashing with a groan, and before he loses consciousness he sees two golden eyes laughing at him above, two full lips curled into a devilish smile.


	2. Sun and Stars

**Chapter Two: Sun and Stars**

Escanor opens his eyes and sees a dark ceiling above him. He blinks for a moment as he adjusts to the light, listening carefully. Instead of the soft ground under him, he feels the wood of a table; instead of fresh air, he can tell he is indoors. Yet there is no sound and he senses no danger, so he sits up.

Immediate pain flares through his torso, and Escanor shouts and looks down. His midsection is bandaged, as well as his thigh, a bit of red seeping through the cloth. He frowns, wondering why his magic is not healing him—and how he got here, bandaged up after fighting the boar—and then he hears her voice.

"You're awake." He swings towards it, causing another flash of pain that only annoys him further. Based on how he feels and his size, Escanor surmises that it is late afternoon; plenty enough to take on his attacker yet not cause any serious damage.

But the sight of her stops him. A woman stands and watches him curiously, the golden eyes instantly recognizable. He finally gets a good long look, and he would be lying if he refused to admit she is very, very beautiful: dark hair that frames her face and sweeps over her eyes, a smirk on rose colored lips, her confidence evident in the way she stands and watches him in turn. Any other day, or place, or time Escanor may have been tempted, but now?

"Who are you?" he demands. "What have you done to me?"

She rolls her eyes, an absolutely infuriating gesture, and strolls towards him. "I'll ask the questions," she replies smugly. "Who sent you here?"

Escanor huffs, ready to refuse, but then decides to try to give a little in hopes to gain a little. "The sheriff of Leir hired me to remove the boar. It has been causing problems for the hunters."

Her eyes narrow as she folds her arms. "That's a lie. The sheriff knows better than to mess with me."

"Ah, so you're the witch who will boil my baby-maker." Her expression goes from cool to shocked as Escanor lets loose a great laugh, which turns into a wince as the wounds on his torso and thigh are pulled. "I should have known. So the beast was your pet? You should try a cat."

"That beast was my bodyguard," she huffs. "It was keeping men like _you_ away from here. And now it's dead."

Escanor sighs. "Look, take it up with the sheriff then. Just give me back my knife and get rid of whatever this spell is you have on me and I'll be gone."

He watches as her fingers tap against her arm in thought for a moment. When she doesn't reply, Escanor decides to take a look at his injuries. First, he carefully lifts the bandage on his thigh. It is wrapped well, and he can feel the remnants of some salve underneath, a bit sticky now. The one on his abdomen, however, hurts like a damn, and he winces as he presses gentle fingers against it. He pulls away to see red on the pads of his fingertips, his mouth twisting into a frown.

"I'm not healing," Escanor growls. He glares up at the witch. "What did you do to me?"

"I sealed your magic," she answers. Her gaze is cool, even, not a hint of remorse. "It was unfamiliar to me, so I thought it best to lock it up."

"It wasn't yours to _take_," he snaps. Looking down, he peels back the bandage to find more blood underneath. "Give it back before I bleed to death."

The witch gives a little snort and walks towards him. "You're not going to bleed to death," she chastises. "You are a dramatic one, aren't you?"

Escanor bristles in offense, but it is cut off when she grabs the bandage and pulls it off with one swipe. "Cheese and crackers, woman!" he shouts, gripping the edge of the table as spots enter his vision. "You could just kill me the regular way!"

He blinks and shakes his head, drawing back when he finds her looking at him strangely. "What now?"

"Did you just say, 'cheese and crackers'?"

Escanor feels his cheeks grow heated. "It's not polite to swear in front of a lady." Her lips twist as she holds back a smile, then looks closely at the wound. "Not that you're much of one," he mutters under his breath.

"You're right," she deadpans back, catching him by surprise.

She does not say a word again as she snaps her fingers and things start sailing across the room. Escanor watches with wide eyes as fresh bandages, a jar of something yellow and thick, and a set of tweezers zoom to where he sits and hover in the air. On the other side of the room, a hand towel jumps up from a drawer and dips itself into a basin of water, then wrings itself out before shooting into the witch's waiting hand.

The warm, wet cloth feels nice, and despite the rough way she removed the cover she is much more gentle as she cleans the cut. With the blood gone he can see the hole that remains from the boar's tusk. _Rotten bastard_, he thinks to himself, stiffening as her fingertips dance along his abdominals. If she wasn't the cause of all this mess he might have stretched out a bit to give her a better look—who is he kidding, he'd practically be flexing—but the soreness keeps him tense and scared to move.

"I think you'll live, even without the magic," she proclaims. Escanor clears his throat, unsure of what to say.

She takes the jar and opens it before a flat wooden stick flies over in preparation. The witch uses it to scoop out of some of the yellow substance, carefully spreading it over and around the wound, then waves off the items as she begins to press the fresh, folded bandages to his side. Escanor watches with more than a bit of amusement as the items head back to their places around the room, his mustache twitching a bit when the towel rinses itself and hangs to dry and the stick deposits itself into the waste bin.

A long strip winds its way around his body to hold the cotton tightly against him, and the witch steps back to admire her work. Then she places her hands on her hips, her fingers tapping as she looks at him sternly. "Now that that is settled, I want to know who you are, why you're here, and what exactly your magic does," she begins.

"I _told_ you, the sheriff hired me. He wanted the boar gone and—son of a grasshopper!"

She snorts as he presses a hand to the bandage. The wrap had knotted itself a bit too tight, and Escanor puffs out a wincing sound. "Glad you find this funny."

He looks up and they lock eyes. For the first time, her expression is a bit softened and no longer on high alert. The amber color even seems to lighten, a little crease forming underneath with her almost-smile. "What is your name?" she tries again.

"Escanor," he replies. "Now will you tell me yours in kind?"

She opens her mouth immediately to respond, then closes it. He watches as she considers and gives a sigh. "You seem harmless enough. My name is Merlin."

"Merlin." He grins, liking the name. It suits her, he decides: beautiful, but not dainty, both strong and mysterious. "Now that we're friends, perhaps you'll give me back my power?" Escanor jokes.

"No," she replies simply. "I don't trust you."

Escanor's smiles drops. "Look, if I wanted to kill you, I would have done so already."

"Is that what you are?" she interrupts. "A killer?"

He clears his throat, lifting his chin. "I'm just someone looking for a job."

Her eyebrow twitches and, incredibly, the corner of her mouth rises. "A job? How convenient. I just had an opening."

Escanor frowns suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

Merlin turns and walks away, striding across the room as she sweeps her hand. Once more things begin to move, books and papers gathering themselves into neat stacks, the bottles on the shelves rattling as their lids tighten themselves. Carefully Escanor slides from the table and gingerly tests his ability to stand. The salve is doing its job of numbing the pain from his torso, and other than some of stiffness he can put a bit of weight on the injured leg. "What are you doing?" he calls over the flurry of activity.

"Packing." Merlin smiles at him over her shoulder before turning. "I need to go to Vaizel, which is in the kingdom of Liones. I was going to take my boar as my guard—"

Escanor snorts. "You use a giant _boar_ as your escort?"

Merlin lifts her chin defiantly. "Do you think anyone who saw him would have given me trouble?" She smirks as he inclines his head to concede the point and continues, "Since you so _rudely_ did away with the poor beast, I'll take you instead."

"What makes you think I'll go to _Liones_ of all places with _you_?" he exclaims.

"You owe me."

Holding up a palm, Escanor scoffs, "First of all, your _poor beast_ left two holes in me. So if anything, _I_ should be getting compensation." Merlin rolls her eyes, making his skin heat, and he grits his teeth. "Second, I don't work for favors, and I pick my own jobs. You can't just tell me I'm going with you. Doesn't work like that."

"Fine," she sighs. The items are nearly packed into her large carpetbag, and with a flick of her fingers the remaining materials lay themselves carefully down, bringing the room to peace for their negotiation. "I'm willing to hire you properly. You did kill my boar, so you know how to fight. You'll be of some use."

Escanor laughs and shakes his head. "I don't think you're understanding me. I don't _want_ to work for you."

"Don't be so difficult," she scolds him. "You said you needed work. I have a perfectly good position open. What else will you be doing with your time?"

"Not going to Liones, for starters." He looks around, now truly aggravated. "Where is my shirt, and my things? I'm leaving."

Merlin purses her lips. "I'll pay you ten silvers."

"Not happening." He spots his shirt hanging neatly over the back of a chair, and carefully limps over towards it.

"Thirty silvers."

"No."

"I'll give you back your powers."

Escanor pauses, his head through the hole in the shirt, and looks back at Merlin. She stands defiantly, one hand on a hip. "That's not yours to bargain with," he growls.

The silence between them is tight, nearly humming, before Merlin speaks. "Get me to Vaizel safely," she says again, "and I'll return your powers to you and pay you forty silvers. That is more than fair."

He grits his teeth as he carefully pulls his arms through the sleeves of the shirt. It _is_ a lot of money, more than he would hope to make in a year around these parts. He could use it to buy a place of his own, some secluded plot of land where he could find something to do and just _live_, instead of being bothered, instead of being chased out of every town and every kingdom. A place to be _alone_.

But Vaizel? That's one town he had sworn never to go near again.

"I'll get you to the town limits," he counters. "I won't go there myself. When we reach Vaizel Road you'll pay me my money. But you will give me my power now."

Merlin shakes her head. "Impossible. I don't know a thing about you. I'm holding on to that power whether you agree or not."

Angry now, he yanks down the hem of his shirt and stomps towards her, as best as he can with his current injuries. "You listen here, you witch—"

"So it's not polite to curse in front of women, but you can call one a witch?" she snaps.

Escanor pulls back, halfway across the room. She's right, it's not becoming of a knight or a prince, let alone a gentleman. He stands up tall and nods his head slightly in apology. But something about the way the light bounces in Merlin's eyes makes him feel like she's half teasing. "Fine," he bites out. "I'll do it."

Merlin smiles and returns to her packing as Escanor returns to the chair, grabbing the back and leaning his weight on it. His quiet travels through north Britannia have taken a sharp turn for the worse.

The crickets chirp a lively little rhythm, signaling a warm night, but Escanor builds the fire up anyway in their little camp. He looks in annoyance at Merlin, who is eating some of the rabbit he caught before they stopped for the night. In two days she has not said much, but neither has he. No reason to speak to a thief and a captor.

_That's not fair_, he chastises himself. With a huff in annoyance at his own logical brain—_can I just sulk in peace for once?_—Escanor pulls the bandage away from his torso to inspect the healing wound.

It's come along very well, his skin sewing itself together nicely even without his healing powers. The substance Merlin provided to go under the bandage did wonders for the pain and stiffness, and seemed to help the process along. There had to have been some kind of magic involved; although Escanor would normally be apprehensive, now he is glad for it. What should have taken at least a week to begin closing has taken little more than a day, and with confidence he removes the gauze and tosses it into the fire.

"Do you need any help with that?"

Escanor gives a bit of a scowl over the fire. "You did enough, thank you."

Merlin does not answer. Incredibly, he feels his face begin to heat. That wasn't fair either; she _did_ give him the ointment to help treat the wound, even though it was _her_ animal that caused the injury in the first place, and _she_ was the one who sealed up his power…

Shaking his head, Escanor replaces his shirt and stretches out on his cloak. The stars over Britannia are as familiar as always, and he thinks of the lessons from the tutors of his youth about the Warrior, the Bear, the Maiden, the Dragon. His favorite, the Lion, won't appear until spring is further on its way, so he closes his eyes to picture the five stars that form the body and head. The legend tells of a brave man who slayed a great Lion that had lured many others to their death, bringing its heart to the woman he loved and winning her hand. The brightest star in the constellation was even named _Heart of the King_, one that is easy to spot and designate east.

He smiles at the story. It was always the one he liked best, partly because of the brave warrior, and partly because his tutor did not. _Foolish nonsense_, it had been called: imagination and fairy tales were not becoming for a prince, after all.

"What are you looking at?" Merlin asks.

Escanor tilts his face to the side to look at her. "Just observing the constellations. Making sure we are still pointed south."

Merlin uses a handkerchief to wipe her bowl, and then stashes it into her bag. "We'll be coming along to civilization soon. We'll need to be careful."

"We'll be fine," he assures her.

A snort across the camp makes his eyebrow twitch. "How long has it been since you have been so far north?"

Escanor considers. "I've been in this kingdom about a year or so. It's pretty big, so I've been travelling around. Why?"

"Many changes have come to Liones since you've been away," she replies.

With a frown he props himself up on an elbow, turning to look at Merlin properly. She sits neatly on a cushion on the ground, her eyes focused on a small orb sitting in her lap. The warm evening has allowed her to also remove her cloak, left now in a long sleeved tunic and leggings, her legs tucked up underneath her. Merlin makes no sign of acknowledgment, but Escanor is beginning to get used to that.

"What makes you think I'm from Liones?" he asks.

Merlin sweeps her hand over the orb as if turning a page. "You're a knight. Most are from Liones."

Escanor's mustache twitches as he tries not to smirk. "What makes you think I'm a knight, then?"

Finally her eyes rise to his, and his insides give a not-entirely-unpleasant twist to find her expression amused, if not sardonic. "You know how to fight with and without a weapon, you know how to survive on your own, you're educated, you have no family ties, you have strength and magic, you—"

"Okay, okay," he huffs, rolling back over.

"And you follow a gentleman's code, Mister Cheese-and-Crackers."

Escanor chuckles in spite of himself. "Fine, you've figured me out. But I'm not from Liones."

He feels Merlin shift, and when he peeks, the orb is away. "Where are you from, then?"

Returning her dry smile, Escanor replies, "Why don't you tell me where you're from first?"

He smirks when her smug expression drops, her body going very still. "Another secret then?" he continues. "All right. I'll tell when you do, how about that?"

Merlin turns away, pointedly ignoring him, and Escanor grins. He sighs as he settles in, laying his arms behind his head comfortably. The crickets continue their song which soothes his nerves, and he is soon to ready to fall asleep.

He is nearly there when Merlin says quietly, "I would tell you, but I doubt you'd have ever heard of it. The place I'm from is—gone. Has been, for a long time."

Escanor's eyes snap open, falling on the Maiden in the sky. His heart is beating too fast, so he clears his throat to cover the strange impact of her confession. "That's fine," he answers finally. "Where I was born is gone too."

She does not respond, and Escanor feels a bit relieved. For a moment he was sure she would call his bluff, and then he'd either have to lie, or tell the truth—both terrible options. Without anything else to discuss, he closes his eyes, but sleep evades him for a long time.


	3. Changes in Liones

**Chapter Three: Changes in Liones**

Escanor knows the next town is nearby when the forest gives way to rolling grassland, the trees growing farther apart. When they come upon a path he rubs his hands together eagerly. "We'll hit a town by nightfall for sure," he says happily, turning to Merlin. A smile takes over his face as he thinks of hot water and a pillow and a nice mug of ale. "After four days of camping I'll be glad to find a tavern. Maybe we'll even find some horses to buy."

The mage looks less than thrilled as she follows. "This road is the start of Britannia," she warns. "Things will be different now."

"You keep saying that," Escanor frowns. They begin heading down the road together and he glances at her, Merlin's eyes remaining straight ahead. "What has changed?"

"The royal family is dead," she replies.

Her response is so simple, so matter-of-fact, that Escanor hesitates in his stride. "What are you talking about?" he demands.

Finally she glances at him, her eyes gauging his reaction. "Baltra has been killed, along with his daughters. The Grand Master staged a coup not long ago. Liones is now under the control of the Holy Knights."

"I had no idea," he murmured, now lost in thought. Baltra was a good king, fair and peaceful, well-regarded among the kingdoms. The news is startling to say the least. "So Liones _has_ changed," muses Escanor.

"There is hope," Merlin offers. "Rumor is the youngest daughter escaped and is hidden somewhere, leading a resistance. Perhaps one day she will regain her throne, as the true queen of Liones." She gives him another sideways glance. "I'm surprised you haven't heard of this, being a knight."

"I told you, I'm not from Liones," he muttered. "And I've been in the kingdom of Solgales for almost a year."

"I see," she replies, cryptic as always, and they continue their walk in silence.

By mid-morning, a sign announcing the city of Kaynes appears. Despite the grave news about Liones, Escanor's mood immediately lifts, once more excited about a proper bath and bed for the night. "How close are we, do you know?" he asks, gesturing to the sign.

Merlin only purses her lips. "Too close."

She pauses and he stops as well, watching her remove something from her bag. "Here," she says, and his brows dart up to see her holding out his knife.

"You're giving this back?" questions Escanor as he takes it from her hand.

"As I've said, things have changed," Merlin explains, turning to continue walking. "I don't want my bodyguard being killed five minutes into the first town."

Escanor snorts. "Aren't you worried that I'll kill _you_ instead?"

Merlin spins, making him almost stumble so he does not crash into her. The witch looks him over, and he can feel a sweat break out on his brow under her scrutiny as they stare at one another, a mere inch apart. Her amber eyes gaze at him through thick dark lashes; Escanor swallows thickly as her breath flutters the closure on his shirt. "No," she finally replies. "Besides, if you tried it, I would remove one of your limbs."

Slowly he leans down to bring them closer to eye level. "The woman in need of a bodyguard is going to take one of _my_ limbs?" he snorts.

Merlin shrugs. "Can't be that difficult. And I would do you the favor of choosing which limb at least."

She flashes him a grin and starts walking again, but Escanor grits his teeth as he follows. "You're teasing me," he says.

"Perhaps. But I'm not afraid of you."

At that he laughs. "If you're not afraid, then why a bodyguard?"

"I said I wasn't afraid of _you_," she replies.

Escanor frowns at her back as they continue on, her cryptic answer grating his nerves. Something deep inside does not doubt that she _could_ do what she says, but if that _is_ the case, then why is he here?

The day is pleasant enough as they walk, the sun climbing despite the clouds. Escanor watches with interest, now that he is not experiencing his own typical climb into his invincible persona. The past few days have been interesting enough, being able to see the world around him as himself and not the _Other_. He can sense the calm that surrounds them, the trees just whispering lightly in the breeze. The air is fresh and clean, the smell of grass and sunshine so different from the cold dust of the mountains or the saltiness of the sea towns. It is truly a lovely day, and the stiffness in Escanor's muscles melt under the warm sun.

Merlin must be overreacting about the danger, he decides.

They arrive in Keynes and find it a typical, if not bustling, town. People are out in droves in the beautiful day, another mild one, and Escanor smiles a bit to see the women talking as they walk between the shops and the children zipping around the streets. A few soldiers ride through on horseback, and Escanor observes Merlin pulling the hood of her cloak up. But no one gives them a thought, so he forgets them as soon as they are out of sight.

It does not take them long to get to the town center. Three different taverns are situated around the center square, their doors and windows open to show the customers inside. He strikes towards the largest, grinning when the sign over the door reads _The Green Pig_. "This one should be lucky for us!" he laughs.

Merlin catches his arm, tugging him to stop. "We're being watched," she murmurs.

Her fingers hold tightly to his forearm, and Escanor glances down to see them digging in just slightly. Then he glances around, and sure enough, there are a few who are looking at the pair curiously. Yet when he meets their eyes they quickly look away, so he shrugs. "We're new, so a curiosity is all," he says. "Come on, I want an ale."

Merlin gives an unapproving look but follows. He smirks a bit under his breath, getting used to her moods now, which seem to range from annoyed disapproval to open disapproval. They step up and into the tavern, and Escanor scans for any threats. But there is nothing to really see: wall of alcohol, bar with stools, tables mostly empty except for a couple sporting drinking patrons.

The air is a bit stale, yet he strides confidently in and goes to the bar. The bartender is not paying attention, so he takes another look around as Merlin slips into a stool next to him. "Seems all very ordinary to me," he teases.

"Let's hope it stays that way," she replies.

Escanor huffs before turning to try to get the barkeep's attention. If she wants to be so suspicious, he won't let that get in his way. "Pardon!" he calls to the back turned to him. "We need two rooms and two draughts of ale."

"Aye, stranger, do ya need—"

The bartender turns and abruptly halts, eyes wide as they land on Escanor. They quickly run the length of him before settling on his face, causing him to frown at the man's horror. Surely he looks a bit of a sight having spent half a week in the woods, but it can't be _that_ bad. Maybe it's his size? He is tall and broad even without the Sun, yet surely he's not the largest by far. The man does not speak again, so Escanor gives a nervous chuckle. "You alright? I can't look that frightening."

The barkeep looks angry, then stomps towards them. "Get out."

"What?"

"Get out." He jerks his chin towards the door. "You're not welcome here."

Escanor frowns. "What? Why? I have money, you—"

"I'm not having any trouble in here." The man's jaw tightens, and something about his eyes confuses Escanor even more. His eyes flicker over Escanor's shoulder. "Someone go get the sheriff!"

"We'll leave," says Merlin smoothly, but Escanor puts a hand out to stop her.

"No. Not until we get an explanation." He glares at the barkeep. "What did we do? Don't you take in travelers? You're a tavern, seems contrary to your—"

The man raises his hand, and Escanor flinches, expecting a fight. Instead he points a finger straight at his face and says, "And what do you call _that_?"

Escanor blinks. "A finger?"

"No, on your _face!"_ The barkeep growls in annoyance. "There are _no_ mustaches allowed in the city. This is common knowledge among _everyone_ around these parts."

"I'm not _from_ around these parts," argued Escanor. "How was I supposed to know?"

The man huffs and folds his arms. "There are signs everywhere. Now get out of here before someone sees you."

Escanor plants his hand on the counter and leans forward. "We aren't leaving over some nonsense rule about facial hair. Who is in charge around here?"

"I am." The voice behind them is deep and serious, yet the sight of the man it belongs to confuses Escanor even more. He is tall and broad, barely fitting through the front door, three men behind him glaring at them sullenly. The sheriff is tanned, wearing garish red armor over his thick body, gray hair pulled back tightly. But the most startling thing is the large, bushy mustache that sits on his upper lip, not very unlike Escanor's own.

His eyes shoot to the bartender. "What is the meaning of this?"

Escanor spies the man swallowing visibly before backing away. "I'm sorry, Sir Twigo! This man just showed up here, I tried to get him to go! Honest!"

"I see." The sheriff puts his hand on the hilt of the sword hanging from his hip. "What do you think you are doing here, stranger?"

Shaking his head, Escanor holds up his palms. "I have no idea what the issue is. We just arrived in town, my companion and I—"

"I don't know who this man is," Merlin says calmly.

"Hey!" Escanor shouts, glaring down at her twisting smile.

He hears footsteps approach. Standing tall, Escanor is still a head shorter than the sheriff, whose ridiculously bulky body is even more reminiscent of a sausage stuffed inside a tin can when only an inch away. He tries to frown deeply but his confusion over the entire situation keeps his gaze from being terribly threatening; on the contrary, the knight leans down and examines him closely. Escanor hears him sniff and catches a whiff of cabbage and wine, Sir Twigo's breath feathering over the combed and oiled handlebar. Then sure enough, the dark, olive-colored eyes narrow as they fall squarely on the mustache that sits on his top lip.

"You have come to Keynes and broken our laws," Twigo says gravely. "Your have refused to take responsibility for this. Conclusion: you will serve a year in jail for your insolence to this province and to Liones."

Escanor laughs. "A year? For what, having a mustache?" In an attempt to lighten the mood, he smooths two fingers over his own whiskers. "I always thought I looked rather good with this."

"You dare mock _me!"_ The sword is drawn and slicing at Escanor, and he has only a second to react. The knight is too large and his armor too unwieldy for the attack to have any finesse, yet the power behind his size is enough that Escanor is jumping to the side with a shout, rolling over on the floor and up onto his feet in a crouch.

There is a taste in the air, like lightning and dust. _Magic_, the thinks, and curses Merlin for the hundredth time for taking his power. The sheriff undoubtedly used some of his power in the attack, for the man's sword is now implanted into the wood of the bar, sliced clean in half right where Escanor had been standing.

His eyes dart around for Merlin, locating her slinking back into a shadowed corner in silence. Escanor does not know what rankles him more: the fact that the sheriff attacked with no regard for the innocent bystanders and property, or the fact that this is over his _mustache?_

"Very clever!" Twigo booms, pulling his sword up from where it was stuck in the maple. "You have reflexes that are quick. But I can tell you have no power level, so are not a knight. Conclusion: you will be dealt justice with ease!"

Escanor tenses as Twigo turns his wrist to strike again, but one of the soldiers calls, "Sir Twigo! Are you sure this is the best course of action?"

The sheriff's eyes dart to the side in an angry glare. "What are you saying, Alioni?"

A tall knight steps up from the others, cravenly huddled together by the door. "Before you strike, perhaps you should consider showing mercy. After all, he is an outsider and unused to the laws you have so recently made." He turns to Escanor, holding a hand over his heart and giving a slight bow. "Would you be willing to make reparations for your crime? Then the sheriff may be inclined to spare your life."

"Reparations?" Twigo asks. He straightens up, ironically stroking his mustache as he thinks. "What sort of reparations?"

Alioni gives a little shrug. "Have him pay a fine, and ban him from the town. Would that suit you?"

Twigo pauses to consider, but Escanor sputters, "I'm not paying a fine for having a mustache! Last I looked it's not against the law to have facial hair." All eyes fall on him in a mixture of anger and horror, but he does not care. "This place is utter nonsense, and you—" here he points at Sir Twigo, "—are the biggest buffoon of all."

"Why—why—you—" The sheriff can barely spit out his next insult as his cheeks grow red and puffed. Holding his sword in both hands, the air in the room begins to move as he collects his power into the blade. The stools tip over as mugs and bottles fly from the tables, glass shattering around them. "Now you will feel my _Sword Punch Chop_ for your brazenness. No man can withstand my blow. Conclusion: your insistence on mockery is your own demise!"

Escanor whips around, looking for something to use to defend himself from the attack, when there is a sudden gust of wind that knocks everyone over. A moment later, Sir Twigo is encased in ice, his darting eyes the only part of his body that moves. Every inch of him is contained in the great icicle, and as he stares in wonder Alioni steps over and holds out a hand.

"Sorry about that," he says. "Sir Twigo can get a bit… enthusiastic."

"Enthusiastic!" Escanor ignores the offered hand as he climbs to his feet, brushing off dust that has settled now that the wind has stopped swirling. "He was ready to kill me over my mustache!"

Alioni sighs. "Some of the people in the province were wearing fake ones in protest of the new taxes. Sir Twigo was not amused and banned them outright."

Escanor scoffs. "Since when are province sheriffs allowed to make their own laws?"

A hand touches his arm, and he feels embarrassed to see it is Merlin. He had nearly forgotten she was there! "We should leave before the good knight melts," she says with a smile.

Escanor nods, then looks back at Alioni. "You'll let us go then?"

"Yes. Just don't come back." The knight nods over towards the sheriff. "I doubt you'll be so lucky next time."

They step around the ice structure and the mess of blown chairs and tables and broken glass and head for the door. Neither speak until they reach the outskirt of the city, and then Escanor turns on Merlin. "You didn't tell me the knights were such scoundrels! A whole province of people pinned under that man's mustache. It's insane!"

"I told you Britannia had changed," she snaps. "You didn't listen."

That silences Escanor for a while as they head down the road. The sun is now past noon, and he presses his lips into a thin line. A part of him is glad the _Other_ had not been present for that confrontation, but at the same time, Escanor would have had his own magic to handle the sheriff. "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't taken my power," he eventually says.

"Perhaps," she answers cryptically.

"When the commanding officers hear about his behavior—"

"Escanor!" she snaps, yanking on his arm to get his attention. His heart skips a beat at the very passionate tone of her voice; it is the most emotion he had seen from his companion since the start of this arrangement. "The commanding officers murdered the king and his daughters. They have taken over Liones using dark magic and have their eyes set on the whole of Britannia." Merlin heaves a deep breath as his eyes widen. "Do you understand this now? Sir Twigo and his mustache laws are just the cusp of the problems plaguing this kingdom. He is a moron in charge of a province in the far corner of Liones, where there is nothing of importance. How do you think things will be as we get closer to the capital?"

He clears his throat uncomfortably. "I see your point," says Escanor slowly, "but—"

"But nothing," she hisses. "Now let's get to Vaizel as soon as we can."

With that they start off, Escanor with even more to puzzle out. Is this why she is headed to the city? Is she part of some group to stop things, or does she just want to see the damage for herself? Is she looking for someone, or something? He decides not to press the issue as she is so irritated, not wanting to provoke her further.

When the sun goes down, they once more make camp, and Escanor decides to offer a bit of hope. "Not all is lost," he tells her as he sets a pot to boil.

Merlin looks at him over the flames. "How so?"

"There are some good knights left," he explains. "Look at Alioni. He put his own sheriff in ice and saved me."

She stares at him blankly before asking, "Did he now?" Then she turns away and pulls out her orb to study, leaving Escanor with more questions.


	4. The Boar Hat Tavern

**Chapter Four: The Boar Hat Tavern**

Escanor looks up at the brightly lit and, from the sounds coming from the inside, very lively tavern, his hands on his hips. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Come on then," Merlin chuckles, leading the way towards the front steps.

He snorts when he spies the sign on the side: _Boar Hat Tavern_. "What is it with you and boars?" he mutters under his breath.

The inside is just as he had feared: packed to the brim with patrons who seem inebriated, possibly underage, in the midst of wild celebrations, or any combination of the three. The tables are filled, as is the bar, and with gritted teeth Escanor follows Merlin through the crowd, inching his way around the raucousness. "Is it always like this?" he shouts, trying to lean in to her ear.

"What?" she answers back, and he just shakes his head.

They reach the counter and Merlin leans over the side. Escanor clears his throat as her coat rides up, giving him a clear view of her backside. His eyes dart around and notice a few other men have also spotted the lovely sight, elbowing one another and pointing to each others' delight. At once he scowls, turning to have a word with the group, when Merlin's hand on his arm stops him. "Come meet my friend," she smiles.

Behind the bar is a boy of fifteen or so, a mop of blonde hair on top and large green eyes over a goofy smile. "Yo!" he says happily. "Welcome to the Boar Hat!"

"Why hello there!" Escanor chuckles. He leans forward around Merlin and props an elbow onto the wood surface. "How nice to see a young man working at his father's tavern. Making any good tips tonight?"

The boy frowns and glances at Merlin. "What's with him?"

She laughs and shakes her head. "Escanor, this is Meliodas. He owns the bar."

"Owner?" he asks in confusion.

"Yes. We've been friends nearly my entire life." She smirks at his drawn brows but does not comment, instead leaning forward to speak to the blonde.

Escanor waits a few more moments, but once it's clear he will continue to be ignored he decides to go find a seat. Keeping one eye on Merlin, he moves back through the crowd and, as luck would have it, a table opens just as he happens by. He slides into the wooden booth and wrinkles his nose at the mess the previous patrons had left, beginning to clean up a bit and stack glasses at the end of the table.

A waitress appears, a skinny thing with a bright pink bob, wearing a pink blouse and navy skirt. She pushes up her glasses as she gathers the mugs and plates onto a tray. "Greetings Sir! What can I get you?"

Escanor starts at the voice; it is _not_ female. "Uh… ale, please? And whatever you are serving for dinner?"

"We have barley soup, cheese and mutton potatoes, or onion porridge."

"I'll have the soup." Escanor replies. The waiter flashes two fingers in a letter V then heads off, leaving him even more confused. Is there _anything_ normal in this tavern?

The better question is if there anything _normal_ when Merlin is involved? It is nearly two weeks since they had set off from Leir together, and since then their trip had been anything _but_. Their days had been spent walking, navigating sometimes rough terrain as they left the mountainous north and headed towards central Britannia. Evenings were spent sharing a cordial meal and little more than a good night. In fact, Merlin had barely spoken to him, giving no information about why they were heading to Vaizel or what she planned to do there, even when he tried to gently prod for information. None of his gentle prodding—or even outright questions—had gained him anything more than a roundabout response that answered nothing and left him more confused than before.

Like why they are here, for example. Merlin had said the tavern was run by old friends that she could count on for information. And Dalmary wasn't _too_ out of the way, but still, after the last tavern they visited with Captain Mustache, Escanor had no idea why they were even bothering with the risk.

The strange waiter returns with a mug of ale, placing it on the table just as Merlin joins him. "Gowther!" she says pleasantly as she slides into the booth. "You're looking well."

"Thank you," he replies in a dead-panned manner. "Wine as usual?"

"Of course."

Gowther salutes them again. "Food will be out shortly. Thank you for patronizing the Boar Hat Tavern!"

Escanor chuckles as Gowther heads back into the crowd. "Another friend of yours?"

Merlin does not answer, but simply takes a look around. Deciding to make the best of things, he grabs up his mug. The atmosphere is lifting his mood, plenty of happy chatter and laughter surrounding them, and he gives a bit of a moan with the first taste of the cool, rich ale. Escanor relaxes with a sigh, but when he lifts his mug again eagerly, Merlin murmurs, "Be careful. That mead is stronger than what is served in Solgales."

"I think I can handle it." He smirks at her as he takes another long drink.

"Here we are!" Another waitress places a glass of wine on the table, and Escanor blinks up at the young beauty. Silver hair hangs in layers over her shoulders, her long bangs partially hiding one eye. She smiles brilliantly and he finds it infectious, returning one of his own. "Thank you for coming tonight! It's so lovely to meet you!"

"You must be Elizabeth," Merlin says. The girl's mouth snaps open wide in surprise, but Merlin smiles warmly. "I'm a friend of Meliodas. He told me all about you."

"Oh! I see!" She smiles again, but Escanor can see something strange pass between them. "I suppose that's all right then. Any friend of Sir is a friend of mine!"

Escanor snorts. "You call that little one behind the bar 'Sir'?"

Elizabeth blushes slightly. "Why, of course! He saved me, you see, as I—well, that's a story for another time." She waves her hand with a nervous laugh. "Don't mind me. Your food will be out soon though. Ban is cooking tonight, and his food is the best!"

"Thank you," Merlin replies. "We'll be staying in the tavern tonight. When the patrons leave, I want to hear all about you."

Another beat passes between them, and Escanor frowns. There is obviously something _more_ to this conversation, but there is no doubt Merlin won't be so forthcoming. So he turns to Elizabeth and says, "Have you worked here long?"

"A couple of months," she answers, fingering the little scarf around her neck.

"You are quite young I see," Escanor continues. "Do your parents approve of you working in a tavern?"

Elizabeth goes a bright shade of red before stammering out an excuse and fleeing. He watches her go as Merlin snaps, "Escanor! Don't be rude."

Escanor scowls across the table. "How am I rude? She's a young girl here among—well, it's a pretty rowdy crowd. Meanwhile you have a twig and a toddler working here, so who is going to step in if something happens?"

Merlin looks unimpressed as she answers, "I'm sure Meliodas has things quite in hand."

"Does he," Escanor scoffs. "He's barely up to my elbows! Probably not even old enough to be drinking, let alone managing a bar."

"Don't judge on appearances," Merlin retorts, taking a sip of red wine.

Escanor purses his lips, his mustache twitching with annoyance. "You of all people should be worried at least. What about all your talk about how Liones has changed? The king is dead and the Grand Master—"

"Shhh!" Merlin set down her wine glass with a loud thunk. "Are you a fool? Don't talk about that in the open!"

He swallows thickly as she looks around. "There could be spies anywhere," she whispers. "People waiting to take news of traitors back to the capitol. Things _have_ changed, and if you don't keep your mouth closed you'll learn that sooner rather than later."

A tense silence passes between them, and Escanor's eyes dart away from her scowling expression. "I'm worried for the girl is all," he finally protests with a huff. "It doesn't seem safe."

Merlin's chuckle catches his attention. "I thought you weren't a knight?" she teases. "And now you're fearful of a young girl's virtue?"

"It's not that!" he protests. "And no, I'm not a knight, but that doesn't mean I don't want to do right by others."

With that he lifts his mug and drains it, ignoring the way Merlin watches him out of the corner of her eye. Escanor can feel his neck getting hot—damn her for pestering. He realizes it could be the ale as well, but that only aggravates him further. "Where's that food?" he mutters, banging his mug down on the table. "Service is slow as a beaver in winter!"

"A what?!" Merlin bursts out laughing, throwing her head back as her shoulders shake. Some of the patrons around them look over, and he grumbles at her to quiet. But her laugh rings out, drawing a few cheers from their neighbors, and Escanor finds his own lips twisting in an attempt to remain stoic as she finally begins to catch her breath.

"You certainly have a way with words, Sir Escanor." Her grin is wide and genuine now, and Escanor smiles back despite himself. "I would fancy you a poet."

He clears his throat a bit uncomfortably. "I… I wouldn't call myself that."

She smirks and rolls her glass a bit on the table. "Oh? So you do write?"

"I'm not a _poet_," he insists hotly. "And even if I _were_—which I'm _not_—I wouldn't use it on such silliness."

"Really." She tilts her head, examining him, and Escanor feels pinned by her amber eyes, glowing warm in the light of the tavern. "So you write only serious poetry, then? A bit of romance, perhaps?"

"I wouldn't call it _serious_ either," he mumbles, and Merlin laughs again. "So you are a poet!" she exclaims. "Would you read me one?"

"No," he says firmly. "And I'm not a poet, I told you. Maybe a bit of writing in my youth, but those days are quite behind me."

Merlin nods slightly in concession. "Very well then. But I have to say, I'm glad to know this about you."

Escanor puffs a bit of a laugh. "I'm afraid to ask why."

She gets one of her devilish smiles, the kind that slowly creeps over her lips like a serpent. His heart seizes just a bit at the sight. This isn't the first bit of teasing she has done, and he is steadily learning her facial expressions. Yet there is something about _this_ one that makes him go a bit hot under the collar and makes his fingers twitch, anticipating with a reluctant eagerness over what is about to happen.

As always, Merlin surprises him. "Well, when you said 'a beaver in winter', at first I thought you were referring to something rather improper."

It takes him a half second to catch her meaning, and his mouth drops open as she chuckles. "Merlin!" he says in shock, but his flustered response is interrupted when the food arrives.

Escanor looks up to see a tall man with spiky hair and a Boar Hat apron leaning over the table, laying down a bowl of soup in front of him and a plate of various meat and cheeses in front of Merlin. "Bit of a ruckus going on over here," he says. "I should have known it would be you, Merlin."

"Ban," she says sweetly. "I have no idea what you could mean."

"Uh huh." He jerks his chin at Escanor. "Who is this guy?"

"My bodyguard," she answers smoothly, and Escanor looks at her with a frown.

Ban shakes his head with a laugh. "You! A bodyguard!" At first Escanor thinks he is speaking to him, but Ban's sharp eyes are fixed on Merlin. "Poor guy doesn't know what he's in for. And since when do _you_ need a bodyguard anyway?"

All that earns is a smirk, and his brows draw in distrustfully. Why would Ban think she didn't need a bodyguard, especially with the insistence on how dangerous it can be in Liones? Is Merlin exaggerating the risk? Or does she have some alternate plan? Before Escanor can ask, she says, "This is Ban. He is the cook. A rather good one, if I remember correctly."

Escanor decides to hold his tongue until they are alone, and gives the man a nod in greeting. "I'm looking forward to enjoying. This smells delicious." He holds up his mug and asks, "Can I get another while you're here?"

Ban looks down at him with a sideways smile. "That's Bernia ale, so be careful. It's not for the weak."

His joke seems good-natured, but Escanor still narrows his eyes. "I'm strong enough," he insists.

Ban's brow arches as Merlin snorts. "Some pride you have there. But I must insist."

"And _I_ must insist on another," Escanor insists.

He holds his mug out at the man, who grins in response. "Well, bodyguard," Ban says. "Care to put your money where your mouth is?"

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Merlin asks.

"Of course it's a good idea!" Meliodas insists. Escanor swallows nervously as the bartender pulls himself up on the bar, stomping his foot to get the attention of the crowd. "Listen up everyone!" he calls. "We have a challenger to the Boar Hat's drinking champion, our very own Ban!"

A cheer goes up among the people in the bar, and Meliodas waves for quiet. "Sir Escanor, the very prideful wandering knight and slayer of beasts, has challenged Ban for the title. They will do a series of ten shots—of the bartender's choosing of course—each one followed by a full stein of Bernia's finest ale!" Meliodas grins as another cheer goes up around them. "The contest begins in five minutes, so please place your bets now!"

Voices start shouting as bets begin, and Meliodas and Gowther go to work taking money and haggling odds with the patrons. Escanor sits heavily on a barstool, feeling a bit queasy as the din presses in around him. Merlin stands next to him, but talking to someone on the other side; he gulps as his eyes travel back to the center of the tavern, where Ban and a few patrons are clearing a table and laying out two rows of glasses.

He feels a tap on his arm and turns to see Elizabeth standing at his elbow. "Here," she says, and hands him a bowl of bread. "Have a bit before you start."

"Thanks," he grumbles. But his stomach is already turning, so he only nibbles on a corner of the barley.

"You don't have to do this," she says. She peers at him closely as if examining him, and Escanor frowns. "I know Sir Meliodas teases, but really he—"

"Have we met before today?" Escanor shakes his head as her mouth snaps shut. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. You just seem so familiar. But I don't see how."

Elizabeth gives a chuckle. "I have one of those faces, I suppose." Escanor nods, and she pats his arm. "Well good luck. Make sure you have some water afterwards. And we do have some remedy in storage, although sometimes the cure is worse."

He snorts a laugh. "I'll keep that in mind."

Before he knows it, Escanor is seated across from Ban, wiping his sweaty palms on his thighs. Ten small glasses filled with liquids of various colors stand in a row before him, a mug of frothy ale just behind in an equally perfect line. The smell of alcohol is almost overwhelming, and he is glad to not know the contents that sit before him. He glances up to see Ban grinning, his tongue hanging out just a bit as he licks his lips. "Ready to concede?" he taunts.

Escanor sets his jaw. "Never."

"Round one!" Meliodas calls. The room hushes into quiet as he steps up next to their table. "This isn't a race boys, but you can't stop drinking once you start until you are finished. Whoever fails to finish a round or leaves the table will be eliminated. You'll also be disqualified if you vomit, pass out, or die."

"That's encouraging," he mutters under his breath. Just to the side, Merlin watches him with an amused look, and when he raises his eyebrows at her she laughs behind her hand.

Escanor clears his throat and turns back to the task. "Ready, begin!" Meliodas shouts.

The crowd begins cheering again as they lift the first drink. "To Liones!" Ban says, making the crowd go even wilder; he winks at Escanor and puts back the shot easily. Not to be outdone, Escanor does the same, swallowing confidently as the drink does not burn too badly; in fact, it's rather pleasant. Both pick up their mugs and drain the ale easily, Ban placing his back down on the wood just seconds before Escanor.

"Round two!"

This one is just as easy, as is the third. Then, as the fourth is called, Escanor realizes that the crowd has stopped shouting. Or rather, they are still shouting, but everyone has pressed a pillow to their faces while doing so. He blinks as he turns his head to see when Meliodas' face swims into sight. "You okay there, Sir Escanor?" he asks.

"I'm not a knight," he answers. Someone has put cotton in his mouth, and he tries to spit it out. "I'm a bodyguard!"

He takes the next shot, but this one goes down badly. His nose and throat fill with heat, and Escanor frantically reaches for the next mug of ale. It is cool and soothing on his mouth and tongue, his shoulders drooping a bit as he drinks deeply.

Pausing to take a breath, he sees Ban sweating as he works on his own mug. Escanor laughs to himself and gulps down the rest, this time beating Ban to finish first. "A ha!" he shouts, pointing at the cook as Ban wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "You have lost!"

"You _stupid_," Ban slurs, leaning over the table. "We have seventh more to go!"

That doesn't sound right at all, so Escanor tries to count the remaining rounds. The glasses dance on the table, and he growls, trying to focus on the ones in the center. "Are you sure?"

"Round five!" Meliodas calls.

Escanor blinks in confusion. Round five of what? He looks around, wondering where he is—this isn't a tavern he knows, or the barracks of the knights, or even his room in the palace. No, no, _that's_ not right, and he shakes his head to clear it.

Looking up, he spots Merlin, and he remembers. She is frowning, however, her brows drawn tightly in and her mouth a thin line. It's not the kind of frown she gives when he disagrees with their camping spot or the frown when she looks in her orb for hours at night or the frown of when he teases her and she lacks a comeback. This is a new frown, and it makes _him_ frown, because it almost looks like concern. If he could get a thought to form he could figure out why she would be concerned, but that is impossible with everyone screaming into pillows.

"Escanor!" Ban roars. "Drink!"

"Right!" He turns back to the game, and does the next shot. This one thankfully does not burn, but it takes a much longer time to finish off the next ale.

"Are you okay?" A hand presses on his shoulder, and he turns expecting to see Elizabeth. Elizabeth of the silver hair that reminds him of something but what he can't remember. But it isn't: it's the bartender, the little boy.

"Hello, young man," Escanor says, placing his own hand on his shoulder. It's large enough to cover the entire thing. "Do your parents know you are here?"

Meliodas grins. "Of course not. Ready for round six?"

"Six?" His eyes lift, and when his vision focuses he sees Ban laughing hysterically while also punching one of the patrons. "Yes, I would like six more stuffed pork rolls, please."

"No problem! Just do this first." Meliodas lifts the shot glass up, and Escanor nods. The contest continues, and he completes rounds six and seven, Ban following suit.

Being sick is something Escanor had not experienced in a very long time; not only had it been years since he had enough money to get so blisteringly drunk, his healing abilities and strength made it easy to overcome any nausea. "But she _took_ my magic," he roars, standing and pointing an accusing finger at Merlin. The mage looks nearly furious now as the crowd laughs. "Give it back! It's mine!"

"You've had quite enough," she snaps. Stepping forward with her hands on her hips, she orders, "Stop this at once. Meliodas, this contest is over."

"Don't be such a _bitch_, Merlinnnggg," Ban garbles.

Something inside of Escanor seems to pulse and he looks down at the cook and his wolfish grin in fury. "You dare use that language in front of her!" he shouts. "I will not stand for this!"

Merlin is next to him then, tugging on his arm. "Escanor, that's enough!" she hisses.

"Yeah, bootyguard," laughs Ban. Shakily he stands, pressing his palms on the table and tipping forward. "Listen to your girl. Now shut it and get back to drinking."

"Who says you get to decide?" he shouts back. "I only listen to Merlin!"

With that, he swings his fist, and Ban does the same; but both men miss entirely and crash to the floor. Escanor rolls onto his back, staring at the ceiling as dark hair and light eyes come into view; he finds it very beautiful, and as his eyes close, his last thought is to write a poem about a girl with raven hair and yellow eyes.


	5. The Resistance

**Chapter Five: The Resistance **

Escanor had never thought about death much. It was always something that happened to other people, rumors of what went on outside the castle walls, the enemies that fell to his father's armies. As knights they would defend the honor of the king and the realm, but he was treated differently, being the prince; no harsh trials or endless rounds for him.

Then came the day when his powers emerged, and from then on, nothing could touch him. Wounds healed easily; he was immune to any sickness that spread through the kingdom. His stamina and strength rapidly returned each time they were used as the magic inside of him grew. No one had ever seen such power or such an ability to heal, and it made him grow bold, feeling safe from death itself. Escanor would often wonder if the curse of his magic grew from his own pride, or if his pride _was_ his curse. He could never be sure, even after that day—

"Sir Escanor? Are you awake?"

Death was not something he had considered before… until today.

With a groan he lifts his head, immediately regretting it. "Too bright," he whispers. There is movement and the daylight is dimmed, allowing him to blink his eyes open.

The young girl from the tavern swims into view. "Can you sit up?" she asks. "I have something for you, it should help."

Movement is impossible. Thinking is impossible. Escanor only wants to vomit, then die. Maybe not in that order. But he pushes up on shaking arms to roll over gently, grimacing at how sweaty he is, the sour smell of ale clinging to his skin. "What day is it?" he rasps.

The girl giggles, and he remembers her name: Elizabeth. "It's just the next day," she replies. There is a chair next to the bed, and she sits delicately on it and smiles warmly. "It's nearing noon. I thought it best to try to heal you up a bit now that you've had some rest."

He nods as he sits upright, leaning forward to perch his arms on his knees. The room is spinning a bit, and his stomach churns as he remembers shots of alcohol and mug after mug of—

"I'm going to be sick," he announces.

Elizabeth produces a bucket, and Escanor rids himself of all of the contents of his stomach. His face is flushed and his hands are shaking as he finishes, but Elizabeth does not comment, only discreetly taking the bucket and handing him a glass of cool water. "Little sips," she says as she disappears out of the door.

He obeys, taking small tastes of the water that is refreshing and soothing on his raw throat. Yes, death sounds exceptionally good about now.

A few minutes later she returns with a tray that she places carefully on the bedside table. Escanor realizes he is shirtless as she hands him a warm towel, and he clears his throat in embarrassment as he hands her back the water. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this," he says, his voice scratching painfully in his throat. "I'm not usually—"

"Oh, please don't apologize," Elizabeth chuckles. "Very few can keep up with Ban when he is so determined. Besides, I work in a tavern. I've seen many men who have trouble handling their liquor." He wipes his brow as she carefully pours something into a glass, a dark brown liquid that is cloudy and smells sweet. Elizabeth then removes a little pouch from the pocket of her skirt and pulls out a pinch of some herb, sprinkling it into the drink before giving it a good stir.

Escanor wrinkles his nose when she hands him the glass. "It's not entirely pleasant," she warns. "But it will help, I promise."

Her eyes are so sincere that he nods and takes the drink. It isn't the _worst_ thing he's ever had—a memory of eating swamp rat surfaces and is quickly pushed away—but it is thicker than he had anticipated, making swallowing difficult. Elizabeth sits and watches as he finally finishes the drink, and offers a sweet smile when he holds out the glass. "What was in that?" he asks.

"A bit of brandy, some black tea, and a few other things I'll tell you when your stomach settles," she answers. When Escanor frowns at her, Elizabeth chuckles. "No need to worry. I've gotten quite good at making that concoction. It's saved many a head after a hard night's drinking."

"No doubt." He places a hand on his stomach, amazed to feel that it is relaxing. "You are quite adept at healing, I must say. I'm feeling better already."

"I'm so glad!" Cheerfully she stands and begins cleaning up the tray.

"I still don't understand how a young girl like you ended up in a place like this. It's rather rough."

Elizabeth fidgets a bit and he peers closely at her. "If you need help, I can help you. I know we just met but—"

"No, no, really," she answers. She tosses her silver hair behind her shoulder and her fingers go to play with a little blue orb that hangs from her earlobe. Escanor watches for a moment before his eyes go wide. "I really enjoy working at the Boar Hat, and Sir Meliodas has been nothing but kind to me. I'm really lucky, you see. Without him, I… I don't know what would have happened to me."

"I see." Escanor turns to swing his legs over the side of the bed. He still feels too shaky to stand, so instead he leans forward again. Their eyes meet, and her smile fades as they look at one another solemnly. "Elizabeth, if you ever need assistance, I can—"

He is interrupted by Merlin who strides into the room with a laugh. "Look who is awake!"

Elizabeth shakes herself and lifts the tray. "Sir Escanor is doing quite well. Please excuse me."

With that she sweeps through the door, and Escanor's gaze follows before turning to the mage. She smirks at him with arms folded and her hip cocked to one side, dressed in fresh leggings and a tunic that flows around her. "You had me worried," she teases. "I thought for sure I'd be finding a new bodyguard after last night."

"Can't get rid of me that easily," he jokes back. With a bit of a wince he tries to stand, but decides to give himself a few more minutes, his head still left with a dull ache. "How is the other?"

"Ban? Oh, he's fine. Just served breakfast, if you're interested." When Escanor gives a vehement shake of his head, she huffs a laugh. "Just as well. You acted like a fool, you know."

"Me?" Escanor looks at her sharply, her expression having changed from joking to clearly irritated. "What about him? These friends of yours seem like nothing but drunks and scoundrels."

"That's because that's what they are." She walks to stand in front of him, hands on her hips as she gives him a scathing look. "What is your excuse, Cheese-and Crackers?"

"Stop calling me that." He blows his bangs out of his eyes in an angry puff. "I don't need to explain myself to you. Besides, Ban's the one that dared me."

"And _your_ pride made you accept his stupid offer." Merlin lifts her chin in a haughty way that makes his blood boil under his skin. "While you're in _my_ employment, you _do_ answer to me. And I'm telling you this now: don't do anything so ridiculous again."

Her condescending tone has him pushing to his feet. Escanor stands toe-to-toe with the mage, scowling down at her. He stands head and shoulders over her, but she is not intimidated by his size, which aggravates him even more. "Then perhaps I should take what you owe me and go," he says.

"What I owe _you?"_ she laughs derisively. "You haven't even finished the job I hired you for!"

"My magic," he growls. Merlin's arrogant smile slips, making his own mouth curl up at the sight. "That's right. Do you think I've forgotten what you've stolen from me? I wouldn't have been in this position if I had had that. Same back in Keynes."

"Some bodyguard you are," she replies, a bit of a pout on her lips. "You can't even do the job on your own strength. You need someone else's."

Escanor frowns. "What are you talking about?"

"I've been studying that power of yours," says Merlin evenly. "It's not really yours, is it? You stole it from someone."

He stumbles back, mouth hanging open, wanting to put space between himself and her accusation. "I don't know what you're talking about!" he snaps.

"There is no way a human could manifest such a power," she accuses. Her eyes flash at him with contempt, making his skin heat under her insinuation. "It's not like anything any of the other Holy Knights have. Now where did you get it from?"

"I said I don't know what you're talking about!" shouts Escanor. His arms shake as he tries to control his temper. "I've had it almost my entire life. I was a child when it developed—I didn't steal it from anyone!" Merlin winces a bit, the color in her cheeks fading as he points a finger in her direction. "Unlike you, I'm not a liar. I won't stand here and listen to such an accusation. You have no idea what that power has cost me. If I could I—"

Escanor presses his lips tightly together. He knows better than to spill any more secrets; secrets are what have always gotten him the most trouble. To her credit, Merlin looks chastened, her subdued expression as close to _humble_ he supposes she can get. A moment of silence passes before she bites out, "I haven't lied to you either."

He laughs humorlessly. "Maybe not outright, but lies of omission? Why are we really going to Vaizel? I know there is more to this than you are telling me. And this place? These people?" Merlin turns away, hugging her arms around herself, but Escanor is determined. "I want to know what we're doing here, and why." He takes a deep breath. "You can start with explaining why the Princess Elizabeth is here working as a waitress when you told me she was dead."

Merlin swings around to stare at him, eyes and mouth open wide in shock. Too disgusted to even gloat, Escanor purses his lips together. "So I was right. That girl is the princess."

A rosy blush creeps over her face. "How did you know?" she asks.

"The silver hair. The way she speaks, and sits. The earring." Escanor shrugs. "It wasn't hard to put together."

Merlin narrows her eyes. "Now you're the one lying by omission. Only those close to the royal family would know about that earring."

Escanor folds his arms, his jaw tight as they have another stand-off. There is _no_ way he is telling her another thing until he gets some answers himself.

Finally she relents, heaving a loud sigh. "Get yourself cleaned up and come downstairs. Then you'll get some answers." Without another word she turns on her heel and leaves, slamming the door behind her. Escanor finally relaxes his shoulders, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. Whatever is downstairs, he is sure it's nothing but more trouble.

* * *

A half hour later, Escanor is washed and brushed and dressed in fresh clothing. Elizabeth's cure has worked like a charm, so with confidence he descends the stairs of the tavern, travelling from the third floor to the first. He looks around as he walks, taking in the structure of the place and noting the strange arrangement of rooms. Despite its size from the outside, inside seems to be able to house at least a dozen people on the top two floors. However nothing seems sinister, so he follows the sounds of voices down until he finds himself back in the main room of the tavern.

Several people sit around a table, some he recognizes, others strangers. Meliodas spots him and gives a wave. "Escanor! Good to see you!"

Everyone turns and looks, and he feels his neck heat. He clears his throat and walks forward, his eyes landing on Merlin. But the mage gives no indication that she will do an introduction, sitting at a small table by herself and sipping from a teacup. He gives her a sour look before turning back to the men. "Thank you for letting me stay," he says, nodding to the young owner. "I am grateful for your hospitality."

"No need to thank me! That was great!" Meliodas hops up and comes around to clap his hand on his arm. He only comes up to a bit above Escanor's elbow, making the scene seem all the more ridiculous. "Your game made me a ton of money! Not only did everyone stick around and drink more, the draw at the end meant I didn't have to pay a spread!" He grins up at Escanor, his eyes dancing. "Want to do it again tonight?"

"No thanks," he answers, then scans the room. His eyes land on Ban, who lounges back on a chair with his long legs propped up on the table covered in papers. He takes a drink from a bottle and tips it towards Escanor, who frowns in response.

"Come meet everyone," Meliodas says, tugging his arm. Escanor follows to the table and looks around. Besides Ban, Gowther is also there, Elizabeth smiling next to him. Three other men also sit at the table, young but determined, their matching clothes and insignia identifying them as knights of Liones. "This is Gilthunder, Howzer, and Griamore. And you know Ban and Gowther, and of course Elizabeth."

Meliodas spreads his arms with a grin. "Welcome to the resistance!"

The room is silent as the others stare at him expectantly, save for Ban, who appears to have fallen asleep. Escanor raises his brows and clears his throat. "My apologies," he says, "but resistance to what?"

"To the murderers and thieves who have taken over our kingdom," answers one of the knights—Gilthunder, he remembers.

"I see." Escanor's eyes flicker over to Merlin, who is staunchly ignoring him. "You are planning to overthrow the Grand Master, then?"

Meliodas nods, and Howzer says, "We will get justice for the king, and restore peace to Liones. The crimes of the Great Holy Knights will not stand."

"They murdered the royal family," Gilthunder continues. "And killed the previous Grand Master, my father, Zaratras."

Escanor glances at Elizabeth, whose head is bowed. "Those are grave accusations."

"Grave accusations for grave deeds," says Griamore.

Escanor folds his arms. "Is this all of you then?"

"Of course not!" Meliodas laughs. "This is just a strategy meeting. We are lucky to have many spies among the knights, including these three." He tugs on Escanor's arm until he leans over so Meliodas can whisper loudly, "Griamore here is Grand Master Dreyfus' own son. We have an excellent network."

Murmuring, Escanor straightens back up. "Seems like you have things well in hand."

"Right! So what do you think?"

He looks at Meliodas, who grins up at him. "Think about what?"

"Joining us, of course!" he laughs. Meliodas grabs a stool and pushes it up to the table, between Gilthunder and Ban, and gives it a pat. "Come have a seat and we can catch you up to speed."

"But—" Escanor looks again at Merlin, gritting his teeth when she does not look up. "I can't join you."

"Why not?" Meliodas frowns.

"Because I'm working!" he huffs.

Gilthunder slams a hand on the table. "What more noble work is there than to bring justice to the people of Liones?"

Meliodas places a hand on his heart. "Exactly. Don't you want to embark on a noble quest for good?"

"I'm already _on_ a stupid quest, I don't need another." He jerks his chin towards Merlin. "Let's get out of here."

Finally she turns and gives him a withering look. "You really should hear them out at least. They could use a knight like you."

"I'm not a knight. I'm a bodyguard. And I'm not hearing anyone out." Escanor turns to the table. "I'm very sorry for your king and your Grand Master and for your kingdom." He nods to Elizabeth, who gazes back sadly. "I'm sorry for everything that has happened to you." Then he looks straight at Meliodas. "But this is not my fight, and not my problem. I just want to get Merlin to Vaizel, so she can pay me and give me back what's mine. That's all."

"Vaizel! Why didn't you say so!" To his surprise, Meliodas jumps over the table and hurries out the front door, leaving Escanor to wonder what could possibly be next.

He crosses to where Merlin sits and hisses, "We need to go."

"We have time," she insists, her gaze even. "And I told you, I came here for information." She nods over his shoulder to where the others are speaking quietly to one another. "They may not look like much, but their network is solid. The resistance has a lot of backing. Meliodas is guarding the princess himself."

"I don't care about this resistance," he whispers back. "This is nothing but trouble. Now I'm taking you to Vaizel, and that's the end of it!"

Her expression changes from the feigned weariness to fury, but just as Escanor prepares himself for another argument, the ground beneath him lurches. With a cry he grabs onto the table, his hand going out automatically to steady Merlin, who pitches to the side and ends up face-first into his chest. He wraps a firm arm around her waist, holding her against his body as he rights himself and swings around. "What is happening?" he shouts.

The others seem to be just a bit displaced, nowhere near as off-kilter as he and Merlin; Elizabeth holds onto the table as she laughs, the others managing to keep their seats. Gowther is the steadiest, not even flinching as the tavern suddenly careens to the other side. Ban continues to sleep as his stool slides across the floor, Griamore putting out a foot to stop him from crashing into the wall.

Meliodas reappears in the doorway, shutting the front door firmly behind him as the movement stops. "There we are! We'll be in Vaizel soon enough!" He claps his hands and grins at Escanor. "Now will you stay a bit?"

The tavern is now swaying, but the motion is much more gentle, reminding him of a boat. He takes a tentative step and looks out the window, his eyes going wide with shock to see the landscape slowly rolling by.

Merlin presses her palms against his chest, and Escanor realizes he is still holding her tightly. With a bit of embarrassment he releases his grip on her waist so she can steady herself on her feet. She looks up at him with a smirk. "At least we don't have to walk anymore."

Escanor glowers at her as he withdraws his arms. Behind him, the others are arguing, Gilthunder protesting, "We can't go to Vaizel!" as Meliodas insists, "Don't worry, it'll be fine!"

He glances back at Merlin. "You sure about this?" he asks.

She laughs and pats his arm. "Let's get a drink."


	6. Show and Tell

**Chapter Six: Show and Tell**

One good thing Escanor could say about the Boar Hat: Ban really is an excellent cook. Once he had finally woken up from his nap, Ban had stumbled into the kitchen and after a short while produced an amazing spread of roasted chicken, ham soup, cabbage and greens, garlic toast, and steamed apples. All was forgiven from the night before with that feast the second the delicious smell had spread through the tavern.

Unfortunately, little else about the Boar Hat is much to his liking. The constant rocking has the glasses clinking on the wall and the stools sliding across the floor, making a scraping noise that sets his teeth on edge. Merlin flat out ignores his questions, instead choosing to chat with Gowther and laugh with Elizabeth and encourage the others in their childish horseplay. The biggest annoyance however is how they all argue quite a bit—well, more like constantly. And what is worse, they _enjoy_ it immensely.

First the three knights quarrel about going to Vaizel, until the one named Gilthunder puts his foot down. "We _have_ to stay closer to the capital or our sudden disappearance will be missed," he argues.

"Nonsense!" Meliodas laughs. "You're high-ranking knights. They won't care if you take a few days off."

"We have orders," says Howzer. "From them _and_ you. Now let us off this thing!"

After a bit more arguing, Meliodas finally relents. The tavern pitches itself to a sudden stop, sending them all sprawling on the floor (this is when Ban finally wakes up with a "huh?"), and the three jump off of what Escanor learns is a giant _pig_ carrying the building on its head.

"The Boar Hat. Very clever." His sarcastic tone is ignored when he frowns at Merlin. "What is with you all and pigs?" She simply shrugs in answer.

"Insanity," he mutters as he helps turn the chairs and tables back the right way. Merlin moves around the counter to pour a round of shots; deciding to try to make the best of it, Escanor toasts with them to a Liones free of tyranny once the tavern begins to move again.

Then further arguments start. Once he tastes the liquor, Meliodas takes Merlin to task for choosing _that_ specific bottle ("I've been saving that for sixty years, you _know_ this!"), while Merlin disputes him right back ("How would I know such a thing when I haven't seen you in at least eighty?"). It is all a load of nonsense he can hardly make any sense out of, until Meliodas actually climbs onto the counter, forcing Escanor to lift him off by the back of his shirt before he can lunge at Merlin. The squabble ends as Ban enters with platters of food, but Escanor spies her tucking the bottle away behind some others on the shelf.

After their meal, Meliodas and Gowther finally walk him through the plans for the resistance, with Elizabeth filling in the blanks. She speaks quietly but quite bravely as she describes being in her father's study when the knights had burst in to arrest them all; apparently the princess had escaped by dressing as a knight and slipping away. Escanor watches as Meliodas patted her hand, offering a handkerchief from his pocket that she takes gratefully. Elizabeth smiles at him, which Escanor has no choice but to return, her bright eyes and sweet expression charming him into agreeing to help them, at least for a little while.

There are many things he had wanted to ask her, but the fear divulging too much of himself if he isn't careful prevails—Merlin had already picked up that he knew about the earring. So he holds his tongue and asks questions instead about their numbers and how trustworthy their intelligence is, still careful not to accidentally reveal his own upbringing and training. They all speak over one another as they answer him, Ban and Meliodas disagreeing on the counts of spies and Gowther offering unasked-for quotes from books he had read until Escanor's head is pounding with the sound of their voices. He realizes he is missing the quiet of the forest and being on the road with just Merlin, as tiresome of a companion she could be at times.

Merlin is suspiciously silent through the conversation, and once night falls she announces she is heading to bed abruptly. Meliodas and Ban prepare a line of mugs for another night of drinking, but Escanor quickly declines, saying his own goodnight before taking the stairs two at a time until he reaches the third floor bedroom and steps inside.

Which is how he finds himself face-to-face with a partially dressed Merlin and with his skin on fire.

"I'm sorry!" he yelps when she turns to look at him, pulling a towel tightly around her body.

Escanor quickly spins but she simply laughs. "Just shut the door."

He pushes it shut and stays frozen, his hands on the door. There are footsteps behind him and the sound of fabric. "I didn't know you were in here," he calls over.

"Obviously."

Escanor clears his throat uncomfortably. "I didn't see anything," he offers.

"Of course you didn't," Merlin chuckles. "I wasn't naked."

He blushes again furiously, gritting his teeth. Why does she say stupid stuff like that? "What are you doing in here anyway?" he mutters.

"You can turn around now."

Of all the things he had prepared himself to see, Merlin standing in one of _his_ shirts is the _last_ thing he had expected. There are two lamps on, washing the room, now growing darker as the sun sets, in a soft yellow glow, and giving him plenty of light to take a good, long look at her.

His jaw drops open to see the off-white fabric of one of his clean spares draping over her form, the fit obviously too big. The collar is open, revealing the slope of her neck and the top of her cleavage, then billowing out to hide her waist and hips. Yet it stops high up on her thigh, and his eyes drag down the two shapely legs, bare for the first time since they had set out together. Her feet are bare too, lovely and delicate, and he swallows thickly as his eyes trace back up her body. The sleeves are rolled up and bunched at her elbows, which is hidden when she folds her arms impatiently. "See something you like?"

It is a joke but there is a bite to it that has him shaking his head to clear it. "You're wearing my shirt," he says lamely.

Merlin shrugs, and a peek of her shoulder is visible under the collar. "I didn't exactly bring any lingerie with me. And it doesn't make sense to put my clothes back on now that I've had a bath. You don't mind, do you?"

Escanor's mouth is dry, so he shakes his head. "No, it's fine," he chokes out.

"Because I can ask Ban—"

"I said it's fine." With all the strength he possesses he turns away, trying to remain casual as he walks across the room. "Excuse me," he says before stumbling into the washroom and pushing the door closed behind him.

His head thunks backwards against the wood as he leans on the door and closes his eyes. "What the hell am I doing?" he moans to himself, pressing his hands on his face, feeling his skin clammy against his palms. Escanor doesn't get sidetracked by the opposite sex—something he has prided himself on up until now. Many other knights, and men in general, lose their minds to a set of light eyes and dark hair and long legs that flare into perfectly rounded hips beneath a tiny waist he could wrap his hands around as her breasts hidden beneath the fabric press against—

Lunging for the sink, he pours water from the spout and splashes his face several times. There is a little round mirror that hangs on the wall, and even though the only light is from the fading dusk outside he looks up at his reflection. His hair hangs in wet strands around his face, his eyes still a bit sunken from the drinking the night before and his cheeks betraying him with a vivid shade of pink. The scent of soap is still heavy in the air, and he remembers what she said about taking a bath, his skin a bit tight to think of her in here with nothing else on.

It's been a… while, he supposes, since he had such a reaction. Not that he doesn't think about women, or notice them; on the contrary, Escanor was more than fond of the fairer sex. But his position, then his lack of it, made it necessary to keep his interests tightly held. Plus he wasn't one to frequent the types of places where such things were readily available. It had been a long time since he had come face-to-face with a girl—with a woman—so close with so little between them. For a moment a memory rises: Escanor is thirteen, his mouth pressing again and again with a nobleman's daughter, her blonde hair silky as it falls over his face. Neither know what to do, moving solely on instinct as she rolls on top of him in the grass, their tongues moving in a wild dance, and he presses his hand over the soft wool covering her small breast as her mouth moves to his neck.

That's about as far as he ever got. It wasn't long after that that he had to leave the kingdom. And that's _all_ this is, just some long dormant lust that surfaced seeing a scantily clad woman in his room. Nothing else.

"It's Merlin," he tells himself. "You're on a job. You're going to drop her off at Vaizel and you're never going to see her again." His eyes narrow as he scolds himself. "Now get your shit together before she thinks you're in here doing—"

"Everything okay?" her voice calls through the door.

"Yeah!" With a final critical look at himself, Escanor opens the door and steps back into the bedroom.

He is surprised to see her climbing into the bed. "What are you doing?" he asks.

Merlin pulls back the cover and sits up against the pillows. "Where else am I going to sleep?" she laughs. "Meliodas and Elizabeth are downstairs, Ban has the room across the hall, and Gowther is in the attic."

Escanor huffs, his hands on his hips. "Well you can't sleep here."

They stare at each other for a long moment; then Merlin extends her legs and slips down to settle on the pillows, pulling the cover up over her lap. The standoff continues for another minute before Escanor snaps, "Fine! I'll sleep on the floor then."

Merlin erupts into laughter and shakes her head. "Oh come on, don't be like that. We've been sleeping together for nearly two weeks."

He splutters as he pulls off his boot, unsteady on one foot as he stumbles. "We have not been sleeping together!"

"You know what I mean." He rights himself and turns around, unbuckling his belt and pulling his shirt from the waistband. "I didn't realize you're such a prude."

Escanor grits his teeth, grinding painfully. "I'm not a _prude._ I just don't go around—"

"What is that?"

He pauses, his shirt halfway over his head, and as Escanor twists around he gets momentarily stuck in the fabric. Finally he pulls his head free just as two sets of fingertips press against his back, making him freeze.

He feels her trace the birthmark that is there. "It's nothing," he says.

"Doesn't look like nothing." Merlin snaps her fingers and her orb floats over, glowing a bright blue and throwing a soft light between them. "Is it a burn?"

"No."

"No," she murmurs. Escanor shivers as her touch glides along his back, slowly tracing the oval shape. "Not a burn," Merlin says softly, as if to herself. "Looks more like…"

Escanor stiffens as her thumb strokes his shoulder blade lightly, afraid of what she will say next. But then her hands drop to his waist, pressing on his hips for a moment before she is gone. He looks over his shoulder curiously. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." Her noncommittal answer is typical, and he turns away as she sits back on the bed, her face already intensely focused on the orb.

Escanor slowly finishes undressing, his heart beating wildly. It was stupid of him to be so careless; the mark on his back is not a story he easily shares. Once in a while he glances at Merlin, expecting to catch her looking at him. But her eyes never seem to meet his, so eventually he relaxes.

That is, until he realizes _he_ has to be in something for bed as well. Socks, vest, shirt, and chausses are removed, leaving him in just the leggings underneath, and beneath that, his final layer of undergarments.

Once more his body betrays him and he blushes. He _could_ go to bed in just his underwear; after all, it covers the—ahem—important parts anyway. And if Merlin can flout herself around in just his shirt, her slim body and the curves he has memorized (when did he memorize them?!) just barely outlined underneath the linen—

He gulps, one hand going out to press against the wall and steady himself. With a glance downwards, he decides to keep the extra layer on. Just in case.

Escanor moves to the bed and reaches for the pillow when Merlin finally looks up. "Will you stop being such a prude?" she sighs. "Just get into the bed. I promise I won't look at your cheese _or_ crackers."

Her smirk douses any of the lingering _whatever_ that had him distracted earlier. "Very funny," he grumbles, climbing in and dousing the light on his side before he pulls the cover up.

Escanor rolls to his side, facing away from her. The window is open, a cool breeze moving the curtain as the air sweeps over his skin. It is peaceful other than the occasional voice or thump from downstairs, and he chuckles to himself, wondering how Meliodas and Ban are getting on with their contest.

"What's funny?" Merlin asks.

"Where did you meet that crew downstairs?" he asks.

Merlin snorts. "That's a long story."

Escanor rolls his eyes. "And one I'm sure you won't tell me."

"What do you mean?"

With a frown he turns over a bit to look at her pointedly over his shoulder. The orb is settled in her lap, the glow lighting her face and hair in a faint blue shimmer. Her brows are draws as she looks at him disapprovingly, and Escanor gives a sarcastic laugh. "You don't tell me anything. So why would you tell me that?"

"I tell you things."

"Oh really?" He sits up, leaning his weight back on his elbows pressed into the bed. "You? Tell me things? You mean like how you're in the resistance for Liones? Or why we're going to Vaizel? Or what about my power you find so darn interesting?"

Merlin folds her arms sullenly, and Escanor refuses to look at how his shirt is now pulled tightly against her body. "None of that has anything to do with what I hired you for," she protests. When he gives her a weary look, however, she sags a bit. "Fine. But you haven't been up front with me either, you know."

Escanor's jaw drops. "What are you talking about?"

"What you were really doing in Solanges. Where you got your power. How you knew Elizabeth was princess of Liones." She lifts her chin haughtily as he blanches. "Looks like we're both guilty."

His mustache twitches in annoyance. "Fine," he says.

"Fine."

They stare at one another, neither making an attempt to talk, before Escanor heaves a sigh and flops back over, turning his back to her.

He swallows uncomfortably, knowing he is being childish. Why does Merlin bring out the worst in him? He tries to picture what she is doing now: probably staring daggers into his back. But that makes him think of the way she had touched him, her fingertips soft and gentle as they traced the planes and ridges of his back, as she stood behind him in his shirt and made him blush. The way her touch was cool and her voice quiet as she asked him about the secret he carries.

"The Grand Master is using demon magic," Merlin says.

Her voice is unexpected and pulls him from the memory. "What?"

"I think he's using demon magic," she replies. Escanor turns his face slightly, listening as she takes a breath. "It's the only thing that makes sense, based on his actions. There is only one way that he could be using it, and that's if he has found a way to open the seal to the demon realm."

"I thought the demons were a myth," Escanor says.

"I did too," she says, her voice small. Then she pauses, and the silence stretches on a moment too long; but just as he goes to roll over and check if she is okay Merlin continues, "Anyway, that's why we're—why I'm—going to Vaizel. If it's true, they can't have all the things they need, and I think there is a piece there. I want to get it before the Holy Knights do."

Escanor doesn't know what to say, simply nodding. Merlin murmurs a good night and douses the light, and behind him he feels her slide under the covers and settle on the mattress.

He listens to her breathing for several minutes before clearing his throat. "I met King Baltra when I was a child," Escanor says. "I met his three daughters, too. Elizabeth could not have been more than two or three at the time—but I remember her silver hair, and I remember the blue symbol of their household hanging on the flags in the throne room. The queen had earrings very similar, maybe even the same one."

Escanor does not offer any more details, and Merlin does not comment. Her breathing is steady, and he wonders if she even heard him.


	7. The Forest of White Dreams

**Chapter Seven: The Forest of White Dreams**

Sleep claims Escanor eventually, although it is mixed with strange dreams about shadows and golden beasts. Then something wakes him, the cobwebs in his mind too thick to fully rouse, only aware of a noise outside the window and something warm and soft pressed against him. He must have rolled over, he thinks, when he realizes he is on his back. His hand reaches out and touches soft skin; confused, he instinctively wraps his fingers around it, wondering whose leg is in between his own.

There is a split second of realization before the world goes completely off its axis. He shouts as he is thrown from the bed, crashing with a loud "ouch!" as his head cracks against the wooden floor. A bundle lands directly on top of him, knocking into his midsection and pulling the wind from him; in a daze he looks up and down and sees Merlin pushing up against his chest, also blinking in confusion.

"What in the hell happened?" she says sleepily.

Escanor opens his mouth to answer as she shifts, quickly closing it again when he feels her body slide against his. Without a touch of embarrassment she sits up, straddling his lap, and gives a huge yawn, raising her arms in a stretch. His eyes look down, wide and worried as the hem of her shirt—rather, _his shirt_—lifts to reveal her enticing hips and smooth stomach, and (thanking all the angels and demons above and below) a thin strip of fabric between her thighs.

"See something you like?" Merlin teases.

Escanor's neck heats as he looks up at her furiously, remembering how she had said the same to him the night before. "You're on top of _me,"_ he snaps.

Her lips twist into a mocking smile, as if she can read his thoughts. Never once has she flirted with him, and his heart pounds wondering what she is thinking behind that smirk. He is only beyond grateful that she was wearing _something_ underneath his shirt, and Escanor refuses to even look at the tiny part of him that was wondering what would it be like if she was _not._

Before he can chuck her off of him, the door bangs open, startling them both. At the same time both heads whip around to see Meliodas standing with his hands on his hips and a cheeky grin on his face. "Enough of that, you two," he laughs. "We're making a pit stop. Last chance for any supplies until we get to Vaizel."

"So that's what tossed us out of bed," Merlin chuckles, climbing off of him.

Escanor sits up and glowers at Meliodas. "Where are we?" he asks.

"The Forest of White Dreams!" he declares. The door to the washroom clicks shut, and Escanor turns to see Merlin is gone. "Now you two lovebirds don't keep us waiting," Meliodas warns, easily avoiding the kick Escanor sends his way as he scurries out the door of the bedroom.

* * *

Clothes are changed, breakfast is eaten, and within the hour Escanor is stepping out of the front door and finding the tavern situated neatly just outside of a wood. The trees are tall and lush, the forest floor covered in thick, green moss: at least, what he can see of it. On top of all is a white mist that forces him to squint a bit to see more than a few feet ahead. The area is eerily quiet, his ears straining to hear the flap of a bird or the hoofs of a deer, but there is nothing but trees and mist.

"What are we doing here?" Escanor asks.

"Just getting some supplies," Merlin replies with a mysterious smile.

He rolls his eyes and watches as she speaks to Ban and Meliodas for a moment. He checks his belongings: the knife Merlin returned to him strapped to his waist, slingshot in his back pocket, dagger against his thigh. Not that the place looks like much, but the way the hair on his arms stands on end makes him more than wary.

"Escanor!" Meliodas catches his attention with a wave. "Careful out there. Need to keep your wits about you."

He winks as Escanor frowns. "Worry about yourself." Turning to Merlin, Escanor says, "Let's get going. Sooner out, sooner back."

"Fine by me."

She steps by him and heads towards the line of trees. Escanor follows as Meliodas calls a farewell, striking into the opposite direction with Ban and Gowther. On the steps of the tavern, Elizabeth waves to them cheerily. "I'll have dinner ready when you get back!" she calls.

He gives a bit of a wave back as they walk, and Escanor catches Merlin's smile. "What?" he asks.

"It's sweet how nice you are to the girl," Merlin comments.

Escanor clears his throat as heat rises to his cheeks. "She is a princess."

"Yes, but that's not why you are kind to her." He glances towards her from the corner of his eye and sees her doing the same. "It's sweet."

"What are we looking for?" he asks, desperate to change the subject.

"This forest is special," Merlin explains. "There are some plants that grow only here, that thrive on the mist. They can be useful for potions and ointments."

He does not reply, simply looking around as they walk. There doesn't seem to be anything particularly special to him: it is simply a wood after all. A bit of fog is nothing spectacular. "If you say so," he finally replies.

They walk in silence until the tavern is no longer visible, when Escanor finally says, "What did Meliodas mean that we must be careful? There is nothing here."

"There are many strange rumors about this wood." He looks at her skeptically, but her expression is devoid of any amusement. "People can disappear. Those that make it out are forever changed."

"Forever changed?" he frowns. "How so?"

"They say there are visions in the wood," she replies. "That the forest gives you living dreams, and those who are weak can never tell the difference between dream and reality again." She looks up at him with raised brows. "But it's probably all nonsense."

Giving a snort, Escanor says, "Don't tell me you believe in such things."

"Of course not," Merlin laughs, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "But there are strange things in the wood. Magical creatures hide here that cannot survive outside in Britannia. Best keep track of yourself and your things, or else you'll find ten years have gone by and you're naked as the day you were born. Provided you were ever once a babe, that is."

She laughs at her joke but Escanor only grumbles. "You don't make it easy to figure out what is truth and what is not," he complains.

"I was just teasing you," she sighs.

Escanor coughs to cover his embarrassment. "I know _that_," he insists. "What I don't understand is _why_ you tease me at all."

Merlin weaves ahead of him, turning to walk backwards so she can grin up at him. "The answer to that is simple," she says mockingly. "You make it so terribly easy."

He makes a face, which in turn makes her laugh. Escanor tries to ignore her as he holds out an arm to help guide her through a tricky bit of the underbrush, where plenty of thick tree roots jut up from the ground and make the footing precarious. Merlin takes his arm as she continues to giggle, and finally he chuckles to himself . "And you make it terribly easy to see why you need a bodyguard," he teases back. "You can barely walk a meter without getting lost in your own thoughts."

Merlin stops in her tracks, forcing him to do the same. He turns with a frown and asks, "Are you all right?"

She stares up at him with wide eyes for a moment before approaching him carefully. "Escanor," she says a bit breathily, "come here and let me feel your forehead."

"Why?" he asks, but complies immediately.

Her hand is cool against his skin. "Because you made a joke," she answers evenly. "I was afraid you might be sick. Do you need to lay down?"

Escanor immediately straightens with a twisted expression as she sets off laughing again. "Very funny," he mumbles, turning to continue on their way.

She is smiling broadly as they walk, which draws his attention despite himself. In their time together, she had always been nothing but business, the only smiles offered were ones that were at best teasing and at worst sardonic. Yet she has seemed to change since they arrived at the tavern. They are talking more and arguing less, moving easily around one another, anticipating each other more. He thinks back to that morning how she had set the raspberry jam in front of his plate before he asked, and when Elizabeth served tea she directed the girl to put in just one sugar cube in his cup instead of two. It had surprised him, but in a good way.

Merlin's whole demeanor had slowly changed as well since their arrival. She had been laughing more, talking easily with the others, no longer looking over her shoulder or scolding him for little things. Escanor presumes it is being around her companions, although to _him_ they are more trouble than they are worth, the ride to Vaizel aside. However he must admit that even when they were alone the night before, she was freer with not just her humor, but her touches as well. Her teasing is more coy than acerbic; Escanor would almost _(almost, _if he dared) call her… _saucy._

He debates pointing this out, but decides her denial and any argument that would ensue as a result is not worth the bit ribbing he could get in on her. They continue on, weaving through the silver birch that extends in every direction. The forest floor is soft, Escanor's boots sinking a bit in the dirt and moss as they walk. He notices once more how strangely quiet it all is; no squirrels running, no birds calling, not even the hum of insects. All that exists besides their quiet footfalls is the thin white trunks that surround them and go on as far as he can see through the white haze.

The more they walk, the more Escanor begins to sense something is wrong. He looks up, unable to see the sky, or even the tops of the trees, and he wonders if it is a sunny day or not, if it is even still the morning. The fog is thicker now, and as Merlin skims around a fallen log he nearly trips himself as he tries to press his mind out into his surroundings. It is impossible without his power, yet he feels _something_—as if there are eyes watching.

"Merlin," he says, "do you feel that?"

"Feel what?" she asks.

Suddenly something strikes his face, a sharp slice across his cheek, and he shouts, "Ouch!"

"What is it?" Merlin asks, peering back at him as he raises his fingers.

They come away with a bit of red, and he frowns. "Why am I bleeding?"

Whispered giggles surround them, and he turns, grabbing Merlin by the arm and yanking her to his side. His knife is out in a flash as he scans the mist, but he cannot detect any movements. "Who is there?" he calls. "Who are you?"

"Who is there? Who are you?" a voice calls back. It is shrill and sharp and nearly makes him drop his weapon in surprise. Then more laughter follows, and he guesses there are a dozen of them, whoever or whatever they are.

"Hey!" he shouts. "Show yourselves!"

"Hey! Show yourselves!"

His agitation is only increased when Merlin giggles next to him. "What are they?" he whispers to her.

"What are they?" the voices whisper back.

Merlin covers her mouth with her hand. "I told you the forest was special."

Escanor presses his lips into a thin line, but then realizes the voices did not echo her. "Wait a minute!"

"Wait a minute!"

"Merlin—"

"Merlin—"

"What is going on?"

"What is going on?"

"Would you all be QUIET!?" he roars, and the voices shout back, "Would you all be QUIET?!"

Merlin's shoulders are shaking by now, her face a bit red as she struggles to hold back her laughter. Escanor realizes he is still holding her arm, so he releases her and scowls. "What is this?" he hisses.

The voices echo him again and he grits his teeth. Merlin smothers another laugh and pulls her orb from the bag that hangs at her waist, sweeping her hand over and peering inside. "It seems as though there are creatures in the fog," she announces a moment later.

"I noticed," he mutters, "but what _are_ they?"

"I noticed, but what are they?"

His eyes go wide, half pleading and half agitated, but she ignores him and turns to look around. "Can you come out?" she calls. "We won't hurt you."

There is a sound similar to tittering followed by a brief flash of light. "Did you see that?" he whispers.

"Did you see that?"

Merlin nods. "Can I see you?" she asks the mist. "If you are who I think you are, you can read my heart and know I mean you no harm."

The voices cease entirely, leaving them in the vacuum of sound once again. Escanor clears his throat as a test, but the echo does not come. For the umpteenth time he wishes he had his magic so he could sense what was out there too. He glances at her, and she raises her brows and nods at his hand; Escanor looks down and sees his knife, shooting her a look as he sheaths it on his hip.

The fog dissipates, and he blinks in shock. They are surrounded by the white birch, the mist having receded behind the trunks closest to them; in its wake are dozens of tiny lights. He peers carefully, leaning in closer to one directly in front of him, and his mouth drops open as the light does the same. Once they are nose to nose, Escanor realizes it is a _person_—well, a person about four inches high with buzzing wings and emitting a soft yellow glow.

"What is it?" he whispers.

"What is it?" the thing whispers back.

"Fairies," Merlin says, her voice shining with delight. "Oh Escanor, look at them!"

Instead, he turns to look at her. Merlin is smiling again, her eyes wide with discovery, and he bites back a laugh at seeing her so amazed. She raises a hand, pointing a finger outward, and one of the fairies lands on it delicately. Merlin nods her head, and the fairy does in turn; then the others begin to swarm. For a moment he steps forward, ready to shoo them away in case they are dangerous. But then it registers that they are examining her just as closely as she examines them, carefully lifting her hair and brushing her cheek and gaping at the large bronze buttons of her waistcoat.

"They are so beautiful," she breathes as she turns and smiles at him. Her face is lit with the light from the fairies, shades of yellow and green and pink dancing on her features, and he cannot help but smile back when one gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"They are… interesting," he agrees. When the fairies echo him once again, he huffs and folds his arms. "Why do they only do that to _me?"_

"Why do they only do that to _me?"_

"I'm not sure," she asks. Then she gives one of her familiar smirks. "Why don't you ask them?"

"Ask them," he mutters, and the fairies mutter, "Ask them."

"Fine!" he shouts. "Why do you feel the need to mock me?"

"Why do you mock me? Why do you mock me?"

The fairies spin and swarm him now: but instead of the gentle caresses and curious kisses, they begin to pull at his mustache, gripping the bushy hair hard and giving a sharp tug. "Ouch!" he cries, and they call back, "Ouch!" as others go for the braids in his hair, his collar, his lips, even his eyebrow. When one tosses a small rock at him, which he barely dodges, Escanor waves his hands frantically, brushing them away. "All right, that's quite enough!"

"All right, that's quite enough!"

"Merlin, _do something."_

"Merlin, _do something."_

She laughs and shakes her head. "You are all so delightful," she exclaims. Lifting a finger, another fairy settles on it and gives her a little bow. "You are beautiful," Merlin says softly.

The fairy shuffles a bit, as if it is suddenly coy. "Would you help me?" she asks.

It answers with an eager nod. Escanor watches closely, twitching his mustache as a fairy creeps up and gives it a little tug before fluttering away. "I'm looking for a plant," Merlin continues. "It has a green stem and white petals, with tiny yellow buds inside." She tilts her head a bit at the fairy. "You are quite a clever bunch to hide your treasures among the mist."

The fairies twitter again, and she giggles. He heaves a sigh as he watches, annoyed at how easily she is getting on with them. "Will you show me?" she asks.

At once the fairies are up and darting into the fog. "Come on, Escanor!" she calls, hurrying after them.

"Wait!" he shouts, but Merlin does not heed him. With an annoyed growl he chases her, following her laughter and the deep red of her skirt slipping through the white. "Merlin!"

"I'm right here, Escanor!" she calls.

He follows the voice, but she does not appear. "Merlin?" he calls. He takes a few steps through the mist, peering around them. The sounds of the fairies are gone, and the mist is rolling back in to surround him. "Merlin! Where did you go?"

There is only silence in answer. "Merlin!"

He begins to run, but then pulls quickly up short. There is no telling where she is, and if he barrels into the fog without a plan then he is liable to get completely lost. Swinging around, Escanor tries to see the way they came, but the birch all looks the same.

Sweat breaks out on his brow as his eyes dart back and forth, scanning the area. Still there is no sound, just the heavy quiet as thick and suffocating as the mist. Somehow the white has grown more concentrated, the air dense with it, making it impossible to see more than a few yards ahead. As a precaution Escanor pulls out his knife and holds it in a defensive position. Since he cannot see his surroundings, Escanor decides to look down, and begins to search the ground for any sign of their footprints.

Yet there is nothing, even as he strains to listen, even as he pushes his senses outward knowing it is useless. If he had his power, he would be able to anticipate an enemy, his strength and magic growing with or without the direct sunlight. Now he must rely on his own wits, but as the moments tick by in absolute stillness, the pit in his stomach grows.

"Merlin!" he hisses. "Merlin, are you here?"

"Escanor?"

He freezes, eyes wide with shock, a lump stuck in his throat. His skin goes flush as he begins to tremble, the deep voice that once terrified him—a voice he hears in his dreams now—taking his breath away. Escanor wills himself to turn around, but it is several heartbeats before he gathers the courage to do so and face the owner of the voice.

When he finally turns, the king stands just a handful of yards away. He is dressed in his hunting clothes, the dark green of his tunic visible under the heavy pelt that serves as a cloak. He is holding a bow, pulling the string taut with an arrow pointed directly at Escanor.

The two men stare at one another before Escanor whispers, "Father?"

"Don't call me that." The king raises the point from hovering over his midsection to being directed at his heart. "What are you doing here?" he demands.

"What am _I_ doing here?" Escanor cries. "You're dead!"

The king does not respond, so Escanor takes a moment to try and calm the rising panic in his mind. All of Castellio is gone, all of his family… dead and gone at least a decade now. His father is dead, the king is _dead_, and yet here he stands, an arrow poised to strike Escanor and vengeance in his eyes.


	8. Mist and Mystery

**A/N:** Sorry if this one is rough, I wanted desperately to get this done and out. I'm on a semi-hiatus at the moment while I manage a lot at work over the next few weeks, but this story is always on the back of my mind and I did not want to wait until the end of May to get back to it. Thank you for all of your patience, and most of all to Galfridus, without whom this chapter wouldn't have happened at all.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Mist and Mystery**

Escanor stares at his father, whose sword is pointed at his thundering heart. Sweat drips down his brow, and he feels frozen, wanting nothing more than to run—but the sight of the man who he had loved despite his abuse and betrayal leaves him stunned.

"You're dead," he says again. "You're dead!"

"No!" the king argues. "You're dead! I banished you for your treachery. Why are you here? Have you come to finish me off?"

The accusation hurts just as much as it did when he was younger, barely a teenager, facing his father's wrath in the throne room of the castle. The power that had manifested so suddenly and so dangerously swarmed underneath his skin as he met every accusation stoically, as he bowed his head when the king listed his crimes: _sedition, conspiracy, treason, attempted murder._ He shakes his head, blinking at the ground, trying to understand.

"No," Escanor whispers, just as he had that day. "No, you're not—this can't be real!"

A blow lands on his cheek, sending him to one knee. Escanor gasps and finds his bearing, but before he can stand and face his father the sword is pressed to his neck, forcing him to lean away. "Does that seem not real?"

With some difficulty, he swallows. "What do you want?" Escanor asks.

"Revenge." Escalin's blood chills at the darkness in the response. "You destroyed us. Destroyed _me._ After I gave you everything." The tip of the sword slides again, extending the cut. "You betrayed us all for your own selfish gains. A traitor deserves death."

"I didn't," he hisses back, his face heating at how pathetic he sounds. "I never betrayed you. I never wanted this."

"Your power had to come from _somewhere,_ Escanor," replies the king. His teeth are bared in a threatening glare. "You sold us for your own greed. Your own pride. My kingdom is gone now because of _you."_

Escanor trembles, a sick feeling in his stomach making it difficult to breathe. He has a flash of memory—_his mother face-down in a pool of dried blood, his father's mouth frozen in a roar, his brother's arms—_

"It was your fault," the king continues, his voice like gravel. Escanor remembers that tone well, and it makes him feel four or seven or ten years old again.

"—_do it again,_ _not good enough, you are a prince—"_

Sometimes he would be reciting his lessons or riding a horse or performing his drills, but there was never praise. At best, his father would offer a cold indifference; at worse, a sound smack or a threat.

"—_wonder if you are even my son, and not some bastard your mother—"_

He clenches his fists, wanting to strike back, only the press of metal keeping him from doing so. "I didn't want it," Escanor replies. "I didn't know how to control it."

"Lies." The king bends down, their faces nearly touching. "You must have made a deal to become more powerful than me. You wanted my throne."

"It's not true. I don't know how it happened." They lock eyes, and Escanor can see the struggle behind the king's gaze. Every part of him hurts now, his body tight with tension and his hands sore from squeezing into fists. "Believe what you want. But I was a child."

The blade relaxes, then withdraws. Escanor looks up at the king, whose expression is softening, his nostrils flaring and mouth working. Finally he drops the sword to the ground with a dull thud and crashes to the ground, pulling him into a tight embrace with a cry. "My son! My son!"

Escanor nearly chokes in shock as his father cradles his head to his shoulder. This can't be real, and yet he is solid, arms firm and warm, the velvet and fur of his coat tickling Escanor's chin. "What-?"

"I should have known that it was all lies. It was the court, the nobles, they said—" The king pulls back, placing a hand on Escanor's cheek. "I sent you away, my firstborn son. I thought you were dangerous, but I was wrong. They were all lies, and it wasn't your fault."

These are words he had waited his entire life to hear: words that echoed deep inside dreams of blood on the floor and nights of darkness and fear and loneliness. Escanor shakes his head, trying to comprehend. "I came back though. I heard that the kingdom was in trouble. There was a—an uprising?"

The king nods. "The instability with your banishment, having to send the Crown Prince away left the people shaken. I had said it was your fault, but it wasn't. It was mine."

A tear slides down Escanor's cheek unnoticed. "I'm sorry," he says. "I should have been there."

"Come on." The king pulls up to his feet, bringing Escanor with him. "Let's go home."

"Home?" Escanor jerks from where his father holds his arm. "Castellio is gone!"

"We can rebuild!" He frowns at his father's pleading smile. "Together we can bring our kingdom back. I will rule and you will take the throne when I am gone. Let's leave together, right now."

The king looks so sincere, his eyes softer than he could ever remember them, that Escanor finds his heart moved. He sucks in a deep breath and takes a step forward towards his father's outstretched hands. This is what he has always wanted: a homecoming, his family back, waiting with open arms. A kind word from the king. _I'm going home._

"Wait." He shakes his head, a heaviness blanketing him suddenly. "Merlin. I… I have to find her."

"Merlin?" The question is sharp. "Who is that?"

"She's…" His head swims a bit, and Escanor must blink back into focus to find the king staring at him with a frown. "I'm her bodyguard. She hired me to help her."

"Help her do what?"

What was it? Something he didn't want to do? "We're going somewhere," he answers. Why is his mouth so dry? "To save a princess."

The king huffs. "Don't talk such foolishness. You're not a bodyguard. You're the Crown Prince of Castellio. You don't have time for this."

He is right, Escanor knows he is right. His father turns and begins walking through the mist, and he is on his heels, not wanting to lose him. But something nags at him uncomfortably. "She's missing. I need to find her."

"Who is missing?" the king asks over his shoulder.

"The princess. She's missing… no. No, she's back at the tavern." Escanor pauses, pressing a hand to his forehead. "No, _Merlin_ is missing. She left and—" He whirls around suddenly with wide eyes. "I have to find her!"

"I should have known you'd end up with one of _those_ kind. As if your betrayal of your family and your kingdom wasn't enough, now you've disgraced yourself even further by having dealings with one of _them_."

That is the tone he has known from his youth, the one that still berates him from time to time. "One of what?" he demands, facing his father. "What do you mean?"

The king looks at him scornfully. "Those mages. The ones from the ruined city. Hadn't thought any were left. You know, there was a time we used to kill those witches when we found them."

"No, no that's…" Escanor huffs in frustration. "I need to find Merlin. I have to get her back to the tavern. She could be lost somewhere in this mist."

"You will do no such thing," the king orders. "You are coming with me, back to Castellio."

His heart lurches in his chest. "But—"

"You would leave me again?" his father demands, grabbing at his arm. "Betray me again? Leave your family behind? Your mother is waiting for you, would you break her heart again?"

"My mother…?" Escanor's brows draw tightly together, one hand going out to steady himself. _Think, think._ But all he knows of his mother is her body facedown in a pool of blood.

"Please, Escanor. Please. I've apologized. I said I was wrong for sending you away."

"Yes, I know, but…"

"Escanor your place is with me. By _my_ side." His father squeezes the hand clutching his arm. "I need a knight like you."

Escanor looks at him, a mixture of shock and horror shaking him from the cobwebs and bringing him back to reality. "I'm not a knight," he says. "I'm a bodyguard."

He yanks away from the king's grip as he father gives a roar. Turning, he takes off in a run, his father's voice chasing him through the mist. "No Escanor! Get back here!"

"It's not real, it's not real," he pants to himself as he runs. The mist still surrounds him and quickly swallows up the king's bellowing, and when Escanor risks a glance behind him, he is relieved to see nothing following.

Hurrying, he renews his search for Merlin. Every step away from the king clears his mind, and he knows in his heart it was a trick. Something about the mist showed him his deepest desire, and he remembers Merlin's warning: _people can disappear… the forest gives you living dreams._

"No shit," he mutters to himself. Putting his hand out, he reaches until his fingertips come in contact with the rough bark of a birch tree. Escanor pulls out his knife and makes a notch in the wood, then turns his head, debating which way to go. He wishes he had a bit of rope to help, but at least he has a starting point. Now to simply move in a straight line—the forest had to have an ending somewhere. Then he can circle around and find the tavern, and hopefully get help to find Merlin.

He listens closely, but there is no sound. Escanor moves to his right, counting his steps, and ten steps away he reaches the next tree. He carves another dent in the birch, continuing on, moving as straight as possible, doubling back every once in a while to make sure he was not going in circles. Yet after at least an hour, there is still nothing around him but the silver bark and white mist. He sits heavily on the ground for a rest, wiping his damp brow as he tries to think.

It has been at least two hours since they set out, figuring they had walked for at least a half hour or so before finding the fairies. He pounds a fist into the ground at the memory. He knew they would be trouble, but Escanor curses himself for not taking the warning about the wood seriously. If he had had his powers, he has no doubt he would have been aware of the magic that resides in the forest, maybe even been able to pinpoint the stupid flower she had wanted. Once more the loss of his magic settles bitterly in his chest.

All this trouble over a stupid woman needing a stupid flower. This is why he stays away from the whole lot of them.

"Never should have taken this job," he mutters. Escanor reaches up to wipe at the cut on his cheek, his perspiration stinging it sharply. If he finds one of those stupid little sprites he's going to blast every last one of them out of the sky. Then he's going to blast her, once he makes her give him back his powers. "Stubborn damn woman," he mutters to himself. "Expects me to protect her, meanwhile she holds my power and runs off with a bunch of talking bugs. Not a damn lick of sense between them all, getting involved in the knights' matters, making me go to Vaizel like—"

"Talking bugs!"

His head jerks up in time to see a flash of light in the mist. "Hey!" he calls.

"Hey!"

Escanor scrambles forward on hands and knees, spotting another colored light. "Come back here!"

"Come back here!"

"Again with the echo," he mutters, and the tittering in the fog draws his ire. "Show me where you've taken Merlin!"

"Merlin! Merlin!"

There is another glow in the mist, but this one stays steady. He stands and walks towards it, following it through the clouds. It never leaves his sight, moving quickly but not too quick. Escanor is a bit out of breath keeping up, so much so that he fails to notice right away how the haze is lifting. It is not until the light blinks out, and he gives a cry of frustration, that he realizes he can see several feet in front of him, into a small clearing in the trees.

In the center is a figure crumpled on the ground. Escanor launches himself forward with a shout, falling to the ground to turn Merlin over.

Her eyes are closed, and he whispers her name as he leans in to check her breathing. "Merlin? Merlin, can you hear me?" She doesn't answer, her skin pale and clammy to the touch. Yet Escanor can feel her breath feathering against his cheek as he hauls her against him. "Merlin, open your eyes. Come on."

Gently he shakes her, then rubs his hands up and down her arms. "Merlin? Merlin, we have to go. Wake up."

Escanor tightens his grip, his heart beating wildly. He checks for injuries but finds nothing obvious; what has happened to her? Was she attacked? Did she see a vision as well? "What did you do?" he shouts into the mist, that has receded behind the line of trees.

A fairy zips into view, landing on Merlin's leg. Escanor narrows his eyes menacingly. "Get off of her."

"Get off of her." It takes to the air, then jets in a zig-zag pattern, hovering over them.

Escanor ignores it to take another look. He settles Merlin across his lap, her head cradled against his chest and her neck supported by the crook of his arm. Her lips part slightly, and he uses his free hand to check her forehead and to press against her chest. Her temperature and her heartbeat seem normal, so he carefully feels along her arms, then her legs, searching for a dampness that would signal blood loss. But there is nothing, so he simply stares at her sleeping in his lap, wondering what to do next.

"Gods be damned," he says. Escanor takes her hand and presses it to his cheek. "Merlin, you must know I'm here. Please wake up."

He rubs his thumb against her skin absentmindedly, searching her face for a sign she understood. Then the fairy buzzes by again, and with a sharp reflex he grabs it and plucks it from the air. The fairy gives a high-pitched squeal and pulls at its leg now trapped between his fingers, but Escanor ignores the protests to bring it eye-level.

"Tell me what happened," he demands. "What's wrong with her?"

"What's wrong with her?" it echoes, its voice wild with panic.

"That's what I want to know!" bellows Escanor, giving it a shake. "Did she see a vision?"

"A vision! A vision!" The voices chirp around them, and he lets the fairy go as he looks around.

"Help me," he says. The fairy he had caught hovers in front of his face, glowering as best a ball of glowing light can. Escanor works his jaw before muttering, "Fine. I'm sorry. Now can you please help me get her out of here?"

The fairy glares at him, slowly inching forward until it nearly touches his nose. Then it gives him a solid kick (feeling somewhat like a flick on the nose from a tutor catching him dozing at lessons) and says very slowly and glumly, "Out. Of. Here."

"Yes, yes," Escanor agrees. He climbs to his feet, pulling Merlin into his arms as he lifts her bridal-style. "Take us back to the tavern, please."

It does not move, but simply glows brighter; a bit ahead, another light blinks on, a greener hue than the one in front of him. He glances at the fairy and says, "Do I follow?"

"Follow! Follow!" it says impatiently.

"Right."

Follow he does, one light after the other, the mist getting thinner and thinner as he walks as quickly as he can without jostling Merlin. When the tiled roof of the Boar Hat finally appears, he shouts in triumphs and begins to run, emerging from the line of trees to find Ban and Meliodas talking just outside of the door. "There you are!" Meliodas calls, waving a hand. "We thought the two of you—"

"Move! I have to get her inside!" Meliodas and Ban spring into action, opening the door and pushing aside a wayward chair as Escanor hurries into the tavern. He can hear Meliodas calling for Elizabeth as he takes the stairs two at a time until he reaches the third floor bedroom, shouldering the door open and laying Merlin gently down on the bed.

"What's happened?" the princess cries as she hurries inside.

Escanor huffs as he walks around the bed, helping her remove Merlin's cloak. "I don't know. We ran into some fairies and were separated. I found her like this."

Elizabeth looks at him in alarm, then blinks rapidly before nodding. She goes to work doing just as Escanor had done: pressing a palm to her forehead, her chest, carefully moving her limbs. "Is she going to be alright?" he asks, his voice strained.

"I'm sure Merlin will be fine." Her eyes flicker up at him. "Go down and have a rest yourself. I need to remove some of her clothing."

He almost protests, but then the memory of her naked and teasing him, of her wearing just his shirt (was that really this morning? it felt a lifetime ago!) makes his ears burn. Quickly he heads out the door and stomps down the steps until he can finally sink heavily on a stool at the bar.

"Yo, you alright there, Escanor?"

He looks up at Meliodas' blond head wiping out glasses behind the counter. "Did you see things in the wood?" he asks in answer.

Meliodas hums in thought. "Not really. Didn't find any game, though. Mist got thick in places. I don't even know if there are any animals out here." He leans an elbow on the wood and draws closer. "Did you really see a fairy?"

"Dozens," sighs Escanor, leaning his head on his hand.

His forehead is throbbing, and he slouches out of his own cloak, unbuttoning a few buttons on his shirt. A mug of beer is placed in front of him, and Escanor takes the cold brew gratefully, halfway draining it in one long drink. "Thanks," he says as he wipes his mouth.

"You looked like you could use it." Escanor glances up, but Meliodas has his back turned. "Do you know what happened to her?"

"No," admits Escanor. "We were separated. I found her on the ground." He sighs. "She didn't seem hurt."

"She's not." They both turn as Elizabeth slides into a stool next to him. "Just asleep. It looks like she fainted."

The thought douses his spine with a chill. He thinks of his father, calling him a traitor before offering him a crown that no longer exists. It makes sense that the mist would show him such a mirage: that alone would keep him wandering the woods forever, if that was what it wanted. "Merlin said people go missing," he says. "That they see things in the mist."

"Maybe she saw something in the mist that scared her," Meliodas muses.

Escanor frowns. "That doesn't seem like Merlin."

"We all have things that scare us," Elizabeth says. He watches as she exchanges a glance at Meliodas. "Perhaps Merlin saw her father."

"Her… father?"

They both look at him, Elizabeth turning a rosy glow as Melidas shuffles nervously. Once more the vision of his father rises to his mind, the feeling of utter confusion mixed with longing making his stomach sink like a stone. He grabs his mug to take another long drink. Escanor had cajoled her the night before for not being forthcoming with him. What if she is hiding some secret, like he is? Guilt pricks hotly on his skin.

"Doesn't matter," Elizabeth finally says. "I'm sure she'll wake soon."

Meliodas nods. "We should get going before anything else happens. I'll have the tavern start heading for Vaizel."

He disappears into the back calling for Ban and Gowther just Escanor stands as he finishes of his ale. "If it's alright, I'll go clean up and then sit with Merlin," he says to Elizabeth.

The princess smiles up at him sweetly. "You do care for her a great deal, don't you?"

"What? No, I… I have a job to do, that's all." Escanor clears his throat uncomfortably. "I'm her bodyguard."

Elizabeth chuckles. "Merlin isn't easy to get along with, but once she likes you, she makes it easy." The tavern tilts a bit, and she places a hand on his arm to help steady him. "Go on up. If she wakes, give me a shout."

Escanor agrees and once more climbs the steps, quietly opening the door and peeking inside. Merlin is still asleep, her tunic opened a bit and her boots removed and placed on the floor, the blanket lying loosely over her form. Shutting the door behind him, he sheds his own boots and belt and moves to his pack, fishing out a clean shirt. He pulls his dirty and damp one off and sighs as he pulls on the sleeveless one, walking around to close the curtains and draw a chair up to the side of the bed. It seems improper to get in with her in this state, so he tries to sit as comfortably as he can in the chair, watching her breathing as the sky behind the curtains gets darker and darker.

He is dozing a bit when he hears the others on the steps, heading to their rooms. Escanor stretches a bit and looks over to see Merlin still sleeping. But her position has moved, and he smiles a bit as he leans closer. "Merlin? Can you hear me?"

Gently he pushes her hair back from her forehead, but she gives no response. "What did you see out there?" he murmurs.

He watches her for another moment before sighing. Escanor eases back, but her hand reaches out and catches his. Her eyelashes flutter as her fingers entwine with his weakly, and Escanor cannot help the smile the draws over his face.

He puts out the lamp Elizabeth had left and slips into the bed, pulling Merlin against him. He lays back on the pillows as she settles, her head once more on his shoulder with his arm cradled around her, just like when he found her in the forest. "I'm glad you're okay," Escanor murmurs against her hair. "You had me worried."

Her breathing is steady, so he figures she is dozing. Escanor rubs her arms lightly before settling back himself. He thinks about the things his father had told him, about what happened to Castellio, about the consequences of his banishment. Escanor had been holding onto the fear of it all being his fault for nearly two decades, and even if it wasn't real, it still proves a comfort to hear the explanation from his father. He wonders how the mist works, if it looks into his memories, or his dreams, to pull out his desires.

But… the king had talked about Merlin too. He had called her a mage, and what else? _The ones from the ruined city._ What had _that_ meant? How would the mist know that? Escanor wonders if he heard it somewhere, a bit of trivia he had picked up and sat dormant until now. Yet Meliodas had said she might have been scared, and Elizabeth mentioned her father. Was he a part of these witches? This ruined city, wherever or whatever that is?

Escanor glances down at her face, now peaceful and (he must admit grudgingly) very beautiful. Her dark hair fans in silky strands against her smooth skin, creamy and slightly sunkissed, her lashes thick and dark, her lips full and a bit pink. _Has someone hurt you?_ he wonders, and wants to ask. But he can't, not while she sleeps, so he settles for deciding he will not allow anyone to hurt her again.


	9. A Bitter Parting

**Chapter Nine: Bitter Parting**

This time, Escanor knows he is dreaming. He is back in the woods, the tall white birch surrounding him and silver leaves falling like confetti. Slowly he walks through the trees, enjoying the sun on his face and the cool breeze, until he comes upon Merlin crumpled on the ground.

With a shout he hurries forward, but she rolls over and smiles at him sleepily. "There you are," she murmurs, sitting up and stretching. "Where were you?"

"I don't know," he answers and sits on the ground next to her.

Merlin moves closer, and Escanor nearly chokes when she climbs across his lap. She is draped in his arms just as he had held her before, but instead of being unconscious she is looking up at him with a lazy smile. "Were you very scared?" she asks.

Escanor nods. But before he can say anything, a loud noise erupts in the forest. It buzzes something awful, like two large stones scraping together, mixed with the drone of a beehive. "What is that?" he gasps, looking around in alarm.

"They are cutting down the forest." Merlin yawns and stretches again when the noise sounds again.

"But why?" In the distance, he can see a tree fall.

"Because of the Holy Knights," she replies. Escanor looks down to see her falling asleep again. The noise comes every few seconds, in time with her breathing. "They want to destroy everything."

"We can't let them," he insists, and opens his eyes, the dream dissipating at once.

For a moment he takes a deep breath. Merlin is still warm against his side, and he tightens his arm around her waist. But then the noise comes again, startling him, and Escanor's eyes fly down to her face.

She is tilted a bit, her head back, and mouth open. When the noise comes again (and goodness it is _loud,_ louder than anything he remembered hearing), he realizes she is snoring.

Escanor bites back a laugh. Merlin does it again, and again, until finally he is shaking with laughter. How could a creature who looks so beautiful in sleep make such a god-awful racket? Gently he shakes his arm, patting her hip. "Merlin? Merlin, time to wake up."

She makes a sound as she jolts, her eyes fluttering open. He stifles another chuckle watching her blink and get her bearings, but then freezes when her hand presses on his chest. "What time is it?" she asks.

Suddenly a flash of embarrassment has him pulling his arms away. A quick glance at the window shows a bit of light streaming in and he answers, "I'm not sure. But I don't hear anyone else in the tavern, so it must be fairly early."

He expects her to move away, but instead, Merlin settles against him again. He feels frozen as he stares at the ceiling, listening to her small yawns and feeling her body adjust as she stretches her muscles. It is peaceful, and intimate, but nonetheless, Escanor smiles. He must admit it is a huge relief that she is okay, and he wonders what she would do if he pressed her closer, or if he told her how scared he had been.

"Thank you," she murmurs. "I'm sorry about all that. I honestly… didn't believe the stories."

Escanor huffs a little laugh. "Yeah, me neither. Now we both know."

There is a pause before she says, "I'm glad you're here. I know this entire journey has been difficult, and I haven't made it any easier."

The words remind him of what Elizabeth had said to him, and he clears his throat. Does her apology mean she likes him? If so, what is he supposed to do with that information? _You care for her a great deal, don't you?_ Maybe… maybe? He doesn't know, and sweat breaks out on his brow. How was he to know these things? And would it even matter? He is working for her, they are about to start a possible war, breaking a dozen different laws being in the tavern, and now this?

Escanor tries to think of a response but fails. Before he can make sense of any of it, Merlin pulls away and slides to a sitting position. He is a bit sorry for it, but Escanor tells himself it is losing the warmth and not for any other reason. He slides up a bit too, resting back on the pillows. Crossing his arms, he asks, "What happened to you in the forest?"

"Nothing." Quickly she turns and swings her legs over the side of the bed, her back facing him.

"Merlin, I found you unconscious on the ground." She does not answer, so Escanor heaves a sigh and leans forward, bracing his elbows on his thighs. "You can tell me." Still all he receives is the stubborn silence, so he says a bit snappily, "I can't protect you when I don't know what I'm protecting you from."

"I told you what the forest does. It shows you visions." Merlin crosses her arms. "Believe it or not, there are one or two things that can frighten me."

"Elizabeth said something about your father." She looks at him sharply over her shoulder, and Escanor holds up his palms. "Wait a minute, don't get angry. If it's any consolation, I… saw my father in the woods too."

"Your father?" Merlin frowns and turns to sit profile, examining him. "Why? What did he do?"

Now it is Escanor's turn to try to evade the question. "Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, actually. I didn't tell you this, but…" He is taken aback as he watches her think for a moment. "I'll tell you why in a moment. But for now, will you answer me truthfully?"

Escanor nods warily as she continues, "Your father was an important man, was he not?"

"You could say that."

"And you were born for an important role? Something by birthright?"

"...Yes?"

Merlin leans forward eagerly, and that glint in her eye that tells him she is working out a puzzle has him shrinking back. "Your powers came to you unexpectedly, did they not? You were perfectly ordinary until a sudden change came over you?"

Escanor frowns. "I think it's that way for all knights."

Slowly a smile spreads over her mouth, and she climbs onto the mattress to perch next to him. "When I said I was going to Vaizel, I said I was looking for something the other side needed. To find it before they did." Her eyes travel over him, making the tips of his ears hot. "I think I might have found it."

"W-what are you talking about?" he stammers.

"King Baltra had a power to see visions. Prophecies, if you'd like. He knew there was a coup coming… it's one of the reasons Elizabeth managed to escape." Merlin is practically vibrating with excitement as she explains, "One of the final ones he had was of a son cast aside, one born to rule, one with a power unlike any other. That person will lead Britannia into a new era of peace. He will banish the demons from this realm forever and rule as king over free men."

Escanor's mouth drops open, but Merlin continues eagerly, "You saw your father, correct? I assume it was not a pleasant reunion, since you had told me you had no family. Did he send you away? Was it because of your power? Or were you—"

"That's enough!" Escanor jumps to his feet and paces away, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. "It's none of your business what I saw or who I am!"

"Escanor," she says seriously, "do you understand what I'm saying?"

He whirls on her, suddenly angry. Her changes in demeanor and accurate guessing about his past stir up a deep anxiety that, combined with the mixed emotions of losing her and saving her, make his blood boil. "I understand perfectly," he snaps. "You think I'm some sort of… what? Savior for Britannia? Well you're wrong."

"Escanor—"

"I'm not some hero that you found wandering around, and I'm sure as hell not some experiment for you!" The words come out in a jumble, harsher than he intends, and when her expression turns to hurt he looks away. "I'm not any of those things. I'm just your bodyguard. I'm here to get you to Vaizel, and then I'm gone. That is all."

"What about the resistance? And Elizabeth?" Escanor winces to hear the slight increase in pitch in her voice. "Even if you're not the one who I'm looking for—and I really believe you might be—you made a promise!"

It seems so juvenile, so silly coming from _her_ that the accusation fuels his ire. "No, I didn't. I agreed to help if I could. Well I can't. You don't know what my power can do. I'll be of no help to you or the princess."

Merlin scrambles to stand. "That's not true—"

"All I want to do is deliver you to dog-danged Vaizel, get my power back, and leave! I don't want any of this, and I certainly don't care about knights or kings or your dang gum prophecy!"

"I know you really—"

"You don't know anything about me!" he shouts. Suddenly he thinks of the king in the forest, his mother face down in blood, his brother dead at the foot of their father's throne. "There is a _reason_ I don't have a family anymore, Merlin. There is a reason I—"

He presses his lips together, and Merlin bites out, "What? What is this big secret you won't tell me?"

The accusation stings. "You're one to talk. You've told me nothing—"

"I told you everything!" Merlin storms around the bed, coming right up until they are chest-to-chest. Despite being a foot shorter than him, she glares up in a fury, fuming as she says, "I told you about the resistance. I told you the truth about Elizabeth. I even told you about the demons. You want to know about the forest too? Will that finally satisfy you, and prove that I'm not a liar?"

Suddenly uncomfortable, Escanor stammers, "No, you—"

"I saw my father all right. He's been dead since I was a child and I saw him in the mist." Merlin's lip trembles, which makes his heart clench with guilt. "He was an utter fool of a man who experimented with the demons, just like the Grand Master is doing now. He found a way to travel to their realm, and when he got back he was never the same, and I was glad when he finally—"

Escanor's mouth opens in surprise just as Merlin steps back, as if realizing what she had just said. "There, that's the truth, are you satisfied now?" she whispers. "This is why I want to help Elizabeth. Why I need to find this person who will bring peace to Britannia. My father opened the door to the demons, and now I will do whatever it takes to make up for his mistake."

The air between them is thick with tension. Escanor's stomach sinks like a stone as he watches Merlin's shoulders rise and fall, her face turned away from him. Shame floods through him for forcing her confession, especially since she was right; she had not been exactly forthcoming at first, but Merlin had never lied to him. "I'm sorry," he finally manages. "I should not have called you a liar."

"Then you'll help me?" she asks as she looks at him. "You'll stay?"

Escanor takes a deep breath. "No," he says quietly.

Merlin makes a noise in her throat, and then storms into the washroom, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Escanor sits on the attic balcony that juts from the window of Gowther's room. He had been there most of the day, not wanting to be anywhere near Merlin or the others. After Merlin had gone, he quickly changed and headed downstairs, finding only Gowther and Elizabeth awake. The princess offered him tea and breakfast, but he declined, demanding to know how far to Vaizel.

"About four or five hours, I think?" she answered with a frown. "Is everything all—"

"I'll be outside until then," he had snapped.

No one has come to question him, for which he is grateful. He watches the sun move in the sky as the landscape slips by, until finally, well after noontime, the walls of the city can be seen in the distance.

Escanor presses his lips together at the sight. Vaizel had been one of the last places he had visited as _himself,_ assuming that the rumors of Castellio would not have made it this far to the east. He was wrong, however, and had been turned out of the city like a cursed omen, beaten and humiliated. He could have protected himself, could have hit back at every man who threw a curse or a punch at the exiled prince of Castellio, the rumored monster who had killed the royal family. But why bother? No one would believe him, and it would only prove himself to be the freak they all suspected.

When he gauges they are about two miles away, Escanor heads back inside. The others are in the main room of the tavern, and Merlin ignores him pointedly when he enters. "Meliodas," he calls, and all conversation ceases. "Stop the tavern. I'm getting off here."

"But Vaizel—"

"You heard me." He points at Merlin, who glares at the table. "Let's finish our business outside."

No one speaks as he turns and opens the front door. There is a little porch where he stands, waiting with arms folded as the boar slows to a stop and slowly sinks into the ground.

The bell chimes as the door opens, but he is surprised to see it is Elizabeth who emerges. "Sir Escanor," she says, "I don't know what happened, but if you could—"

He holds up a hand, interrupting her. "I'm not staying. I can't. I can't go into it, but believe me, this is for the best." Elizabeth blushes a bit, and Escanor sighs. "I wish you all the best. Baltra was a good king, and none of you deserved this."

"Merlin told me you met him," she says quietly. "Is that true?"

Swallowing thickly, he answers, "Yes. I was a child, and my father had business with the king." Escanor clears his throat, telling himself it isn't a lie, not really. "I was just a young thing then, but I remember your sisters, and you, barely walking. Your mother wore the same earring you do now."

A tear slips down her cheek. "I wish you would stay with us," she murmurs.

There is a twinge in his chest as he wonders if he is making the right decision when the bell rings again. Merlin steps out this time and looks at him coolly as Elizabeth quickly excuses herself. "I have your payment," she says, holding up a little satchel.

He takes it from her, trying to linger as their fingers touch, but Merlin snatches her hand away. The change from this morning, when he had gazed at her sleeping and laughed at her snores, how she was warm and smiling and curled against him, is so different that it hurts. And it is his fault, he knows this, but still… Escanor must do what he can to protect himself, and protect everyone else.

"And the rest?" he asks curtly.

Merlin purses her lips, giving her the look of a sullen child for a moment. She reaches out and grabs his hand, and Escanor's chest constricts to feel her soft skin. But Merlin is all business, turning his palm up and resting hers on top. Her fingers brush his wrist like a kiss as she murmurs a few words.

Heat flares between their skin, and at once he feels the rush of something in his veins, lava that travels through his body. Escanor can hear better, feel the air, taste every blade of grass that surrounds them. He blinks in surprise at Merlin, wanting to cheer, but her ashen face makes him hesitate as she turns away. "There," she says coldly. "Our business is done."

Escanor blows out a breath he did not realize he had been holding, his neck on fire. He tries to think of what to say, suddenly not wanting to leave. Not like this, anyway. "Merlin, I…"

"Go ahead," she says tightly before turning back to the door. "Take care of yourself. And thank you." Then the bell chimes once more as she disappears inside, leaving him feeling like a fool, holding a bag of silver coins and an empty hole in his chest.


	10. Enemy Identified

**Chapter Ten: Enemy Identified**

He stares into the mug of ale, his head swimming just a bit, as if he is floating. The foam dissipates slowly until it reveals an amber liquid the same color of her eyes—

With a groan Escanor drops his forehead to the counter with a thunk. Is this how it's going to be from now on? Seeing her everywhere? He scoops up the ale and drains it as that idea settles painfully in his chest, and for the hundredth time he wonders if he should just suck it up and go back. It is an argument he has had with himself in the hours since leaving the tavern, even twice doubling back to go after them before turning around and walking away again.

This tavern is crowded but does not have the same frenetic energy of the Boar Hat. Instead, it is subdued, which suits Escanor just fine. He had a terrible night's sleep; the first one without Merlin nearby in more than two weeks, he had realized, as he made a solo camp for the night. His agitation had kept him on his own until after noontime passed, not wanting the newly regained power that was itching to come out of his skin to cause a problem. Once the afternoon hit, Escanor had headed straight for the next town to find some ale or even some company.

It is normal to feel so badly after saying goodbye to someone, he argues with himself. Even now, loneliness he had not experienced since being exiled settles on his shoulders, tapping for his attention on occasion. It's just that he was around people for the first time in a long time. It was the first time he had someone else to care about—

Escanor shakes his head and signals the bartender for another. He doesn't care about Merlin. Didn't. Wouldn't. This isn't some kind of break up. They weren't even friends.

With a sigh he gratefully hands over a copper for the fresh mug. He is far from intoxicated, but is feeling the pressure much less, and for that at least he is grateful. For a moment Escanor even considers joining one of the groups playing at darts or trying to catch the eye of one of the girls. Yet as he looks over his hunched shoulders and surveys the room, the idea feels even more hollow and leaves him shifting on the stool.

His eye catches something strange and familiar, and Escanor turns a bit to look over the crowd. There—a flash of pale pink, and his brows draw down as he recognizes the owner. Gilthunder sits at a table at the other end of the bar, locked in deep conversation with another man. His companion is broad, dark haired, and dressed in almost royal clothing. Gilthunder, too, has changed: no longer the eager and optimistic knight, now he frowns deeply and seems to be arguing with the other.

He watches them as he sips his drink, and when the glass is once again empty the bartender wanders over. "Another?" he asks.

"Yes," Escanor answers. "Can you tell me, are those knights over there? One looks familiar and I wonder how I know him."

The bartender glances over before busying himself with pouring his drink. "That's the Grand Master, Great Holy Knight Dreyfus. He's in charge now. Probably why you recognize him." He sets the drink down in front of Escanor and leans in to say quietly, "Wouldn't be asking questions if I was you. Have your drink and move on."

Escanor swallows thickly. The Grand Master? If that is true, then he is the one who is responsible for the king's death and the death of his daughters. He is the one who has sent Elizabeth into hiding and put Liones under this military rule. Why is Gilthunder sitting in a tavern with him?

This ale is now his fourth, so he nurses it a bit more, wishing he could hear their conversation. Every once in a while he glances back to make sure they are still there, and luckily Gilthunder has not noticed him. Escanor mulls over what to do—do the others need to be warned? The three knights are working undercover and going about their duties to gather information, that much he knows. But… there is something strange about this, and every time he glances over and sees the stricken expression on Gil's face he becomes more and more sure that something is going on.

Escanor taps his fingers on the wood of the counter. Should he go warn them? He is less than a day from Vaizel, he could make it there tonight if he hurried. Would they believe him? Would Merlin? He grows heated under the collar to imagine her face if he showed up there again, bringing news that they may be betrayed. Is it worth it?

_Do you even care?_ he thinks to himself, and it is immediately followed by, _yes. God damn it all, I do care._

He takes a deep breath and knocks back the rest of the ale, his resolve now set. He will slip out without notice and return to the Boar Hat, and if Merlin sends him away… well, Escanor will deal with that when it comes.

He moves to stand when a hand comes down on his shoulder, making him jump. "Hey! I know yous!"

Escanor turns in surprise to see a man with a large red nose and a messy head of curled hair sneering at him. "I know yous!" he says again.

His breath and his watery grin tell Escanor exactly how inebriated the man is. "I don't think so," he says. "Now if you'll excuse me."

"Yeah! Yeah, yous were that guy!" Escanor tries to maneuver around, but the man thumps him on the chest. Then he shouts louder than he looks capable of doing, "I saw yous! Hey Levy, comes see!"

"What?" the one presumably Levy yells in reply from somewhere in the tavern.

"I said, comes see!"

"See what?!"

"See the guy!"

"What guy?"

"Don't trouble yourself, Levy!" Escanor calls. The conversations around them have tapered off as patrons turn to see the source of the raised voices. He pushes to his feet, knocking the man back a bit. "Really, you have the wrong person," he insists.

Yet as he turns towards the door, Escanor finds several people have stepped up, and now he faces Levy straight on. "Whose yous?" he asks, hands on hips, the one tooth in his mouth bent a bit to the left.

"No one," he answers.

"No, yeah!" Levy's friend pats his arm. "Don'tcha remembers? He's the guy! Who drank with that other guy! Remember now?"

Levy frowns as Escanor's eyes go wide. "I don't think—"

"Wait, yous right!" Levy glares at Escanor. "Yous cost me a lot of money that night. Yous were supposed to lose."

Levy's voice holds a trace of a threat, but Escanor cannot help the little snort that comes out. "I think if you saw me the next morning, you'd know I had lost quite a bit."

"See! I told yous!" The hand on his arm smacks him hard as he winces. _Why did he admit that? _"This is the guy!"

A bit of a crowd has now gathered, watching as the two men argue very animatedly about who knew who was who first. Finally Levy growls at him, "Yous cost me three silvers. I want to be paid."

Escanor frowns. "I'm not paying you. Your fault for making a bad bet."

Levy bristles. "Yous didn't look like nothing! So pay me up or tell me where that place is—what was it? The Boar Head?"

"No, the Bad Hat," his friend says.

"No!" someone else chimes in. "I've heard of that place! The Bored Hut!"

"It's the Boar Hat, you morons." Everyone, including Escanor, turns to the sound of that voice. It rings with unmistakable authority, that even the most foregone drunkards sit up a bit straighter.

Escanor takes a step back and bumps into the stool behind him as the Grand Master approaches. He holds his breath under the knight's scrutiny; then Dreyfus reaches out and grabs Levy by the throat. "You've been to the Boar Hat, you say?" he asks him, but his eyes never leave Escanor.

"Yes—y-yes, s-sir—" Levy chokes. "The uh—it was in Dalmary but—it's gone now and—"

Dreyfus sends him flying, and the other patrons scurry back, many heading for the door. Escanor presses his lips together, staring at the knight. "That wasn't necessary," he says.

"I have no patience for foolish men," answers the knight. "Now explain what he was saying. You've been there too?"

"I… um…" Escanor clears his throat as he sees Gilthunder step up behind the Grand Master. Gilthunder's expression is stoic, cold enough without a hint of a clue that Escanor wonders if he remembers him at all. "I have been, but not for days."

"Where," Dreyfus demands.

His hands clench. He can't tell him, that much is clear; but if he refuses, even more trouble will come. Escanor can feel the knight's power, which he does nothing to mask. There is a tinge to the power he does not recognize, something that leaves a taste of copper in his mouth. The hair on the back of his neck stands up as he tries to assess his power level, but it is impossible with whatever it is that clings to the Grand Master.

_The Grand Master is using demon magic._

"Bellford," Escanor answers. "It was heading—"

"He's lying." His eyes snap up to Gilthunder, who now stands shoulder to shoulder with the Grand Master. "There's no way they would leave Liones."

His heart plummets as he stares at the knight, searching for a sign of warning. Escanor had held out hope that Gilthunder was acting under the orders of the resistance, but now it is obvious they are betrayed. "I'm not sure where your intelligence came from," Escanor says slowly, "but I assure you, I left them in Bellford."

"They were in Dalmary three days ago and Bellford is a five days' journey from here," Gilthunder says. "How did you get here so quickly then?"

"Fairy magic," Escanor replies.

"Enough," Dreyfus says. "Holy Knight Gilthunder, arrest this man. And anyone else who knows of this Boar Hat tavern here." He turns and scoffs at the men frozen in fear as they watch. "They can sit in jail until their memories return."

The crowd parts for the Grand Master on his way to the door; but Escanor is ready. As Gilthunder moves towards him, he pulls his knife and ducks, rolling underneath him and taking the knight to the ground. Gilthunder quickly recovers and they stand face-to-face, the customers that remain giving them a wide berth.

Escanor can feel that Gilthunder is powerful, yet he has no doubt he can keep himself from being arrested and make a getaway. But the tavern and those in it may be torn to pieces in the process. "Shall we take this outside?" Escanor says.

"No." The power inside of him reacts as Gilthunder pulls his sword. A bolt of electricity is sent his way, but Escanor easily avoids it; another comes on its tail, and as he dodges the side of the tavern blasts outwards. There are screams around them as the patrons run for the doors and the new hole in the wall, but Escanor smiles. He can hear and see everyone, and can easily sense Gilthunder's moves as the knight sends one attack after another.

The two continue to fight, Gilthunder's sword singing as he sends one flash of lightning after another, Escanor using everything he can get his hands on to block the blows. As predicted, within minutes the tavern is a mess of splinters and glass. It is a bit of a challenge to keep a step ahead of the knight, yet he realizes how much he had missed being able to fight like this since Merlin took his magic.

The thought of Merlin pulls his attention for a split second, but it is long enough for Gilthunder's weapon to nearly catch him. Escanor tilts and avoids it just in time to keep from being run through, but earns a slice through his shirt and vest. Deciding to go on offense, he pulls his knife and parries the next swipe of the sword. "Why are you doing this?" he shouts, aiming a punch at the knight.

He connects with his chest, and Gilthunder stumbles. Escanor takes the opportunity to land a few more blows, until he stands over the knight, who is on one knee and wiping the blood from his mouth. He is glad it is not midday, knowing that fighting someone so powerful would stir that other part of him a bit too much. Despite Gilthunder's betrayal, he wants an explanation more than revenge.

"Tell me why," Escanor demands.

Gilthunder looks up at him, his eyes now sharp. He can see what can only be described as despair inside of them: along with anger, and determination, and a cold steel. "If you loved someone, you'd understand."

Escanor blanches, pulling back from hitting him again. Despite the desire to finish this—and even though his daytime self is safely tucked away, his pride has him wanting revenge for Elizabeth—Gil's words strike a chord inside him as he thinks again of Merlin.

_Merlin—_he has to get to her, to warn her that they are betrayed.

Escanor spins on his heel and bolts for the door. Outside the crowds have mostly scattered, a few stragglers helping friends who were unlucky enough to be still in the tavern when Gilthunder's attack began He spies a man with a horse and runs over. "I need that!" he shouts.

"Get off yous—hey!"

Flinging the bag of coins Merlin had given him at the man, he catches him in the eye with it and knocks him backwards. Escanor shouts a "Sorry!" as he yanks the reins away and climbs on the horse. Then they are off with a flick of the leather, the wind flying past his face furiously as he heads towards the road to Vaizel.

The city is positively swarmed with people, and Escanor reins in the horse as they enter the outskirts. Vaizel is built along the side of a large hill, the buildings set along intricately designed roads that zigzag among the mismatched buildings that dot the landscape, many of which built directly out of the side of the rock. His heart pounds with memories of the place, the last time had seen a crowd forming in front of the buildings, ready to exact justice on a spoiled prince who had murdered his own family. Yet his resolve keeps him steady as he guides the horse through the throng of people.

He scans the storefronts for the tavern signs, wondering where the Boar Hat could have settled in all this mess. Finally it becomes too burdensome to be riding a horse in the city, and Escanor dismounts, patting the horse's neck as he debates his next move. It had taken only an hour or so to ride to Vaizel pushing the horse as much as he dared, yet there is no telling if he was followed, or when Gilthunder would lead the other Holy Knights there.

A boy no more than twelve or thirteen hurries over, giving him a bow. "Good evening, sir! Need a groom for the horse?"

He looks down at the mop of red hair and scrawny limbs with a huff. "You own a stable then, young master?"

"My pop has one over there." Escanor follows where the boy's finger points. "We can serve two dozen now that the festival is on. A silver a night for the full service."

Escanor winces. "I uh… I don't have any money," he replies sheepishly, thinking of the small bag socking the poor fellow's face as he stole his horse.

"Oh, that's okay!" the boy answers. "You're a shoo-in to win for sure! I've never seen anyone as big as you!"

"Win? Win what?"

The boy laughs and shakes his head. "The Fighting Festival! Isn't that why you're here? It's why everyone else is here!"

Signs are hung advertising the annual Fighting Festival, but Escanor had paid them no mind, only spotting them now as he looks around. "Actually, I'm looking for my friends. They run a tavern with a boar as their symbol."

The boy scratches his chin. "Never heard of a boar bar. Hey! That's funny!" he laughs with a snap of his fingers.

"Hey! Boy!" Someone bellows across the street, making the boy jump. "Get your good-for-nothing ass back here now!"

"That's pop," he winces. "So do you wanna put your horse up? You can pay after you win."

"I uh…" Escanor glances at the horse, then hands the boy the reins. "Sure thing. And if I don't, you can keep him."

"Wow? Really?" He blinks up at Escanor with a reverent smile, patting the horse on the nose. "I don't know, I never had anything as nice as this."

But Escanor is only half-listening, looking around and trying to decide his next move. "If you lost someone, where would you go? Where do people meet around here?"

The boy gently rubs the side of the horse's neck as he thinks. "Well, everyone is going to the Festival sign-ups tonight. They announce the contestants so betting can begin, and there's the first elimination round. You might want to see if your friends are there."

He gives him directions to the center of town, and Escanor gives his thanks. "What is your name?" he asks.

"Arthur," the boy answers cheerfully. "Good luck in the festival!" He leads the horse away and Escanor heads into the crowd.

After spending years alone, the hundreds of people now surrounding him begins to test his resolve. He looks up at the sky to find there is still plenty of afternoon left, yet his confidence in his decision to return to Vaizel wavers. Escanor can feel his lungs grow tighter as the crowd now moves up the side of the hill and towards the center of the festival. It it tight, nearly suffocating, as they move in one direction along the streets.

The people mob around a large flat bit of the hillside, that Escanor realizes will be the platform for the fighting. The bettors call their wagers to the agents who take the official bets while even more do their own bit of gambling on the side. It is nearly impossible to see with people surrounding on all sides, but he must do _something_ to find the others.

Horns blast, calling the crowd to attention, and a short man with an unusually high pitched voice calls out, "Attention! Ladies and gentleman, it is time for the first round of the Vaizel Fighting Festival to begin!"

"Gods be damned," mutters Escanor as he tries to elbow his way through. His goal is to get to the highest ground as possible to look as well as he can among the sea of faces, if he can just get _out_ of the center of the crowd.

"Let all those who wish to enter come forward!"

Even more jostling begins, and Escanor is knocked to the side and bumps into someone. "Pardon me," he mutters, finding himself facing one of the betting officials.

He looks Escanor up and down with his brows raised. "Hey, you heading up there? Go on, it's that way!" he says rather helpfully.

"No, no, I'm not—I'm not fighting—"

But the man takes no heed, shouting, "Everyone move! I have a winner coming through!" Escanor finds himself pushed towards the platform despite his protests, the people surrounding them clapping, some calling for his name so they can wager on him.

"No, stop!" The men guarding the perimeter haul him up onto the stage; Escanor now stands on the fighting platform itself, the other three dozen or so men turning to glare at him and his large stature. He turns to look for a way off when he hears his name.

"Escanor! Wow, you made it!"

"Meliodas!" he cries. Sure enough, the boy appears, flanked by both Gowther and Ban. "What are you doing here?"

Meliodas laughs. "We're here for the festival, of course! We'll get more customers at the tavern if we get through at least a few rounds. They'll want to come and see us up close. Not that I'm worried or anything." As if to prove his point, he flexes his arms a bit.

"Thought you were leaving," Ban says suspiciously.

"I was. Am. Did. But I ran into Gilthunder, and—"

"Little Gil?" Meliodas frowns. "Here, in Vaizel? He said he didn't want to come here."

"No, no, at a tavern. Listen!" It's getting harder to speak the louder the crowd goes, but Escanor hurries on, "I saw him with the Grand Master. I think he is plotting to come here and find Elizabeth!"

Meliodas shakes his head, patting his arm with a grin. "Don't be silly. Gil wouldn't be plotting against _us._ You probably misunderstood."

He frowns, thinking of the look in Gilthunder's eye, full of danger and pain. "I don't think so. I think—"

"Let's talk about this later!" Meliodas shouts. "I can barely hear you."

"Damn it all!" fumes Escanor. "Would you listen to me?"

But Ban and Meliodas have turned away to talk as the announcer calls for any remaining players. Escanor grabs Gowther by the arm and pulls him close enough to ask, "Where is Merlin?"

Gowther says something, but there is another blast of trumpets and he cannot hear over the din. The crowd roars as Gowther points, and Escanor turns to the spot to see Merlin standing at the edge of the stage.

Her eyes are on him, absolutely furious, and he feels trapped under them. They seem a bit red, whether from lack of sleep or—and damn him to hell if this is true—from crying. He steps forward and calls her name, not knowing if she can hear, but before the word has left his lips she spins and pushes her way through the crowd, away from the stage.

"Merlin! Merlin, wait!" he screams, hurrying to the edge. But before he can jump off, there is another blast of trumpet, and the call, "Let the Fighting Festival begin!"


	11. Cheese and Crackers

**A/N: **Sorry for the double update! I actually published chapter 10 on AO3 last week, but FFNet was having some issues and I couldn't get the doc to upload for you all. So please go check out chapter 10 before reading this one!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Cheese and Crackers**

The sound of trumpets and shouting are lost on Escanor as he watches the head of dark hair get swallowed by the crowd. The audience presses in, and he leans precariously towards the edge, his eyes darting about to try and find the one going in the opposite direction. "Merlin! Merlin!"

An explosion of pain sends him tumbling, and only a quick twist keeps him from flying over the edge. He lands hard on his left shoulder before Escanor quickly jumps to his feet. "You son of a bitch!" he yells.

He swings around to see who hit him, finding himself face to face with a man nearly as large as he, smirking as he cracks his knuckles. "Jus' tryna help ya dere, bud," he chuckles. "Ya almos' offer de edge. I canna getya dere faster if ya hold still."

Escanor's brows draw into a deep frown, confused for a moment; then he takes in the sight around them. It seems as though the eliminations have begun, men fighting one another with fists and magic, in groups and one-on-one. Some go flying over the side, the referees busy running about to declare one or another out. The round is more a brawl than anything, and there doesn't seem to be any rules, except to stay on the platform.

"I don't have time for this shit," he grumbles. "Meliodas! Where are you!"

He turns to head back into the fray, but the one who attacked him grabs his shoulder. "Hold up 'ere, bud, didna say—"

Escanor sends him flying into the crowd with a single punch. He watches the people part a bit where he lands, but feels no satisfaction from taking him down so easily. This is child's play, or worse, a _fool's_ competition, and he wants out. Just as soon as he finds the others.

"Meliodas!" he shouts, swinging back around. "Ban! Gowther!"

Weaving through the fights, Escanor manages to inch towards the center. One tall, skinny man takes a swing at him, which he easily dodges; he sends the man skittering across the ground with a kick, not bothering to check if he stayed on the platform or not. Finally he spots the spiky hair and ridiculous red leather of his former drinking partner, shoving someone to the right as he steps around them.

Ban is looking side to side, seemingly confused. He holds a short young man by the collar, the poor soul's feet not even touching the ground as Ban scratches his head. "Let me go! Let me go!" he shouts.

"Just a minute," Ban snaps. "If the Captain doesn't see me punch you, it won't count."

"Ban!" Escanor reaches him and the cook jerks his chin in greeting. "Where are the others?"

"That's what I want to know," grumbles Ban. "Captain and I have a bet as to who can knock out the most guys, but it only counts if we see the tally. I caught this one—" here he holds the youngster up as he begins kicking his legs futilely, "—but I can't punch him until I find the little asshole."

"Help me!" the man shouts, but Escanor just shakes his head.

"I need him too," he says. "I saw Merlin in the crowd, and I need to get to her!"

Ban snorts. "Merlin isn't gonna talk to _you._ She was too pissed yesterday. Sat up in her room and wouldn't come out." Escanor blanches, blinking rapidly at him, and starts when Ban shouts unexpectedly, "Hey! Captain! Over here!"

"Where's the Boar Hat?" Escanor shouts.

Ban ignores him as Meliodas arrives, dragging an unconscious man under his arm in a headlock. "Hey! I got another!"

"Doesn't count," Ban argues. "I didn't see you hit him. You could have picked him up from anywhere."

"How dare you!" yells Meliodas with mock anger. He unceremoniously dumps his catch on the ground. "I would never!"

Escanor grits his teeth. He is so _tired_ of all of them. "Meliodas, tell me—"

"Shut it and watch me punch this guy," Ban answers, lifting his victim and pulling his free arm back.

The young man starts screaming with renewed fervor, kicking furiously. "No! Stop!"

"Tell me where the Boar Hat is!" Escanor shouts, reaching out to grab Ban's elbow and stopping him.

Ban shouts at him to let go, but to their surprise, the young man squeaks, "The Boar Hat! That's you guys?"

Meliodas beams. "Yup, I'm the owner. I see you've heard of us!"

The young man shakes his head. "There are Holy Knights looking for you. They were all over the place before sign-ups, offering money for information on a boar's hat. I didn't know what they meant. You guys are in trouble!"

Ban lowers his arm as he and Meliodas exchange a look. "Elizabeth," Meliodas whispers, his face going a bit pale.

But Escanor is seething. "I told you!" he roars. "I told you both, and you didn't listen to me! We need to find them!"

"_You." _Ban turns his narrow eyes on the young man he still grips, and the boy shakes. "What's your name?"

"King," he breathes.

Ban snorts. "King of what?"

"Ban!"

"Okay, okay. Would you remember what those guys looked like?"

King nods. "Yeah. Just don't murder me."

Rolling his eyes, Ban sets him on his feet, but still holds tightly to his collar. "I wasn't gonna murder you. Don't be so dramatic."

"Gowther!" Meliodas shouts, and a second later he appears. "Let's go."

Escanor turns to head back the way he came, but the other three step in the opposite direction. "Where are you going?" he yells as he takes a step.

"Boar Hat's this way," Meliodas says, jerking his thumb over his shoulder.

"But Merlin went in that direction!"

Gowther tilts his head to the side as he looks where Escanor points. "Logically she would head back to the tavern no matter what direction. That is the most likely scenario."

Escanor heaves an annoyed huff. "You four go. I'm going to follow her. If there are knights around then—"

"We have our top five!"

A roar goes up as the crowd goes wild, nearly shaking the ground with the noise. "What now?" Escanor grumbles, unable to even hear himself. They all look up to see the space is empty, except for the four of them (five if you count King, who is barely standing on his toes) standing together in the center.

The announcer hurries over and clasps Meliodas on the back. "Well done!" he says, garnering another cheer from the crowd. "We have our top five! Tomorrow you five will compete for the winner of our festival!"

"Excellent!" Meliodas cheers, high-fiving Ban and Gowther. King stares at him dumbly, so Meliodas must lift his arm to give him a slap on the hand.

But when he wheels on Escanor, he only looks down at Meliodas sternly. "Oh! Right!" he says sheepishly.

Meliodas turns to the announcer and says, "Sorry! We need to go! But thanks!"

The four of them (five if you count King, who Ban carries despite his continuous protests) scatter, darting away, leaving the crowd and the announcer yelling in their wake. Escanor vaults off the side of the rock and weaves his way through the throng; luckily most see him coming and move without him shouting and pushing them away. He heads in the direction he thinks Merlin went, but with the crowd beginning to disperse a bit it is harder to figure out what he had seen from above.

He reaches the road that brought him here from the entrance to town. Turning in a circle, his eyes search in all directions for her, but it is impossible. Dusk is upon them, and many are moving towards the food and ale stalls, others lining up to collect their bets. Escanor can feel the tinges of panic pricking his skin as he sweeps a hand through his hair, trying to come up with a plan. _Think! She has to be somewhere!_

Someone bumps into him, jostling his arm. Escanor remembers how Ban was able to intimidate some useful information from King, so he reaches out and grabs the man by the shirt. Despite the sun going down, he is easily two or even three times the man's size, and he uses that to his full advantage as he pulls him closer and peers down at him. "You," he says. "Tell me where to find a witch."

The man's blue eyes nearly pop out of his skull. "P-pardon?"

"I'm looking for a witch," Escanor says slowly. "Now tell me where a witch would go."

Swallowing, he answers, "...Hell?"

Fury flames under his skin as Escanor gets into his face. "What the fuck did you just say about her?"

The man's hands fly up in defense as he stammers, "No! No! That's the name of the apothecary shop!" He points wildly down the road. "They sell all kinds of weird things! It's called Hell's Boutique! Please don't kill me!"

Escanor sniffs, wiggling his mustache. He lets the man go, ignoring his cry as he scurries away. Heading in the direction the man had indicated, moments later he finds himself outside of a store attached directly to the mountain, a sign above it bearing only a red letter X carved or burned into the wood—

And Merlin stepping out of the door, which jingles as it closes. Relief floods him to know she is safe, and he calls her name, waving his hand to catch her attention. She spots him and freezes in shock. Their eyes meet, and Escanor laughs, forgetting all that has happened and how angry he had been, how tired he is from not sleeping, even the dull ache from the punch in the jaw he received not a half hour ago. Instead, he finds himself locked into the amber color, gleaming like the sun, and for the first time in two days he lets go a deep breath.

He opens his mouth to speak, but Merlin screws her mouth and heads determinedly back up the hill. "Merlin!" he shouts, reaching her easily and stepping to block her. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"You shouldn't have bothered," she huffs, her expression furious. Merlin glares up at him with such intensity he shrinks back a little. "I don't want to see you!"

She goes to step around him but Escanor blocks her again. "No," he replies seriously, holding up his hands. "You _will_ listen to me."

"And why should I?" she challenges.

"Because I came back!" he yells. She looks taken aback, but still angry, so he clenches his fists as he tries to get his temper under control. "I came back. For you. To warn you. I was miles away and in the next town, and I escaped arrest and stole a horse and fought in the festival to find _you._ And you will _listen_ to me, do you understand?"

Merlin sucks in a sharp breath. He waits for her to yell back, so when she speaks in a soft voice, it catches him by surprise. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say. You betrayed me."

"Betrayed you?"

"You promised to help fight and instead you left."

She looks beyond hurt, her eyes bright with pain, but the sharp tightness in his chest keeps him from relenting. "You kept things from me, Merlin," he argues. "Who you were, what we were doing here—it was one falsehood after another." She has the good graces to look away, so he decides to chance it and takes her by the arms, holding her firmly but gently. "But that's over. I'm here now, and we will both come clean with the truth. Agreed?"

Merlin seems to contemplate this before glancing up at him. "What truth are you talking about?"

"The Holy Knights have found you," he says gravely. Her mouth and eyes open wide with shock as he continues, "I saw Gilthunder meeting with the Grand Master. He told him everything, about the tavern and Elizabeth and—"

"No!" She shakes him off, but instead of moving away, she moves closer, putting her palms on his chest. "No, Escanor, you must be mistaken!"

He shakes his head, his brow creasing with the distress on her face. "I'm sorry, Merlin. He's betrayed you. And we have a witness saying the Holy Knights are here, looking for you."

Merlin gasps, putting her hand over her mouth. "Elizabeth! We must get to Elizabeth!"

"Yes," he agrees. "Which way to the tavern?"

"No time." She throws her arms around his neck, and before he can even shout in surprise the world spins, and disappears, until he lands with a thud in the grass under a canopy of trees.

"Son of a biscuit!" he yelps, sitting up to rub the back of his head. "What in the devil's ear was that?"

"Will you ever curse like a normal person?" she laughs, standing over him with a smirk. Despite the lovely sound, Escanor scowls up at her, but takes the hand she offers to pull him to his feet.

Escanor brushes himself off as she looks around. "So what was it?"

"Teleportation spell."

"Teleportation!" He grabs her arm and pulls her against him, and Merlin gasps. "You mean to tell me you can use Teleportation and yet you made me walk halfway across Britannia, you wretched woman?"

Merlin swallows. "Yes?"

Escanor's mustache twitches. He struggles between shouting at her and laughing, until slowly he releases his grip. "Right," he says. "And where are we now?"

"The Boar Hat is just over here." She winks at him and gestures for him to follow. "Come on."

She leads him to a thicket, which bends with a wave of her hand, and Escanor follows. The step through the trees into a large, empty field, where Merlin stops so suddenly he nearly crashes into her. "What are you doing?" he asks, looking around as he steps away. "Where is it?"

"Oh no, no, no, I left it here! It was right here!" She lets go a string of foul language that has him blushing furiously as she opens the bag on her hip and fishes out her orb. "Where could they have gone?"

"Meliodas and the others were heading back here," Escanor says mildly. "I'm sure they just moved it for safekeeping."

Merlin does not answer, studying the orb for a moment before declaring, "This way," and striking south.

Escanor follows with a sigh. "They can't have gone far. It's a giant _boar_ with a tavern for a hat. It should be easy to spot."

"And easy for the Holy Knights as well." She glances up at him and asks, "You said you saw Gilthunder and the Grand Master? That isn't unusual, you know. Dreyfus is his uncle."

Escanor nods. "I saw them in a furious conversation. He looked upset. Agitated. But when we spoke the Grand Master seemed to know all of our plans."

Merlin frowns deeply into the orb. "That makes no sense. There is no _way_ Gilthunder would give us up."

They walk in silence for a moment, Escanor following as Merlin swerves a bit to the left. The darkness is creeping in, making it harder to see as they pick their way among the tree roots, and Escanor uses his power to sense any nearby people. They are alone, at least for now, unless whoever is out there is good at hiding themselves. "There are reasons," he offers quietly. "Money. Power. Jealousy. Even families can destroy each other over such things."

"You sound like you know first-hand," Merlin murmurs. Escanor clears his throat, but she continues, "I don't think it was any of those things. Gilthunder was in love with the princess."

"Elizabeth?" he frowns.

Merlin turns again, now leading them southeast. "No. Margaret, the oldest. They had been in love since they were children. He was devastated by her death."

Escanor thinks before replying, "I will have to take your word for it. I've never been in love."

She gives a bit of a snort and he gives her a side glance. "What?"

"It's just you seem the type."

"The type! The type to what?"

"To be in love," laughs Merlin. "You are a hopeless romantic, I'm convinced of it."

Escanor makes a face. "Not hardly. I'm much too practical."

She snorts again. "I don't believe you. You are the type to fall in love with every other girl you meet. Flowers, poetry, carriage rides… I bet you do the entire gamut."

He rolls his eyes. "I would think you'd know me better than that after all this time."

Merlin smiles up at him, and he tries to look at her sternly again, but fails when they both start laughing. They continue on in silence for a few more moments when Escanor asks, "What is the plan now then?"

"I'm not sure honestly," she sighs. "If Gilthunder has turned, then all the knights in the resistance are compromised. We're going to need to figure something else out. Go into hiding for a bit if need be."

"We'll do what we have to," he agrees. "We'll keep Elizabeth safe."

Merlin stops and looks up at him, and he raises his brows as he gazes back. "What is it?"

"Escanor, I…" She holds the orb close to her chest as her hands fidget a bit. "I'm sorry. You were right. I should have been honest from the beginning." Merlin bites her lip before peeking up at him through her long bangs. "I'm glad you came back. Thank you."

Her apology makes his skin warm, so Escanor quickly nods. "As I say, it's in the past. Now we must focus on finding the others."

She smiles, and looks as though she would say something more when the orb suddenly glows with a green light. "Oh no," she hisses, looking at the orb in her hands with alarm, then takes off in a run.

Escanor races behind her until they stop just beyond a clearing. She ducks down, pulling him by his shirt until they are crouched together behind a small rise in the landscape. He sees the tavern straight ahead, planted in the field, all the windows and doors shut up. Surrounding it are at least four or five dozen soldiers, many Holy Knights by the look of their weapons, with Gilthunder seated on a horse as commander. They are quickly moving into formation, looking like a pack of ants with their dark armor, and Escanor's heart sinks when he hears Gilthunder call for those in the tavern to come out.

"Cheese and crackers," Merlin whispers.


	12. Fight at the Tavern

**Chapter Twelve: Fight at the Tavern**

Escanor holds his breath as Gilthunder shouts, "Princess Elizabeth! We know you are in there. You are being arrested under suspicion of conspiracy and treason. If you come out willingly you will be in no danger."

"Conspiracy and treason," Merlin mutters beside him. "How dare he say that!"

"What do we do?" Escanor whispers. "If we attack, they'll raid the tavern for sure."

He glances down at her, but her face is drawn with worry. Her eyes dart from the scene in front of them to the orb and back, her lips parting slightly as she takes a tight breath. "I don't know."

Swallowing thickly, he turns back to watch. His eyes widen as the door opens and Meliodas steps out. "Hey there, Gil!" he calls with a wave of his hand. The knights that surround the tavern position their weapons at him and he chuckles. "This is quite the reception. You guys want to come in and order something?"

"Send out the princess," Gilthunder says.

Meliodas puts his hands in his pockets as he shuffles his feet. "I'm not sure what you mean, Gil. I thought the royal family was dead. Didn't you guys kill them?"

The air tenses considerably at the accusation, but Meliodas keeps his smile easy, even as Gilthunder growls, "You're under arrest for obstruction—"

"What are you doing, Gil?" he asks. There is a little twinge of sadness that makes Escanor's heart clench. "I thought you loved her."

_Gilthunder was in love with the princess._ Escanor frowns when the knight seems more angry than upset. "It's because I love her that I must do this!" he yells wildly as his cool demeanor begins to slip. Such a reaction will make this all the more dangerous. "Now hand over the princess!"

Something passes over Meliodas' face, so brief Escanor wonders if he imagined it. "I see," he says quietly. He looks at the ground for a moment, as if in thought. "I'm sorry, Gil."

The two gazes connect and Gilthunder says, "I am now more powerful than the Seven Deadly Sins."

"Seven Deadly Sins?" Escanor whispers. "What is that?"

He is alarmed to see Merlin go a bit white. "It's a code word. This is bad."

"What does it mean?"

Merlin shakes her head. "Something is wrong. Really wrong."

Before he can ask any further, Gilthunder calls, "Holy Knights! Attack!"

A roar goes up as the knights advance, a blast of magic knocking them backwards. Escanor's arm flies out to protect Merlin as he whips back around to watch. Meliodas has a sword in his hand as he follows through on a magic attack, and then he jumps into the air to land in the center of the circling soldiers. They advance one and two at a time as Meliodas engages them in a mix of hand-to-hand combat and magical skill, easily keeping any of them from getting close enough to hurt him. It is a rather amazing sight, seeing a simple tavern owner taking on two dozen soldiers at once with such ease.

But it is not to last, and after a minute of fighting the rest swarm in. One catches Meliodas with a gravity attack that sends him to his knees, and before he can do a counter strike three more pile in, grabbing to restrain him and knocking his sword from his hands. With Meliodas out of the fight, Gilthunder shouts another order, and another dozen men rush into the front of the tavern.

"No!" Merlin screams, jumping to her feet.

Escanor steps in front of her with his palms up. "Merlin, there's too many!"

"We need to stop them!" she hisses.

Merlin pushes him out of the way, but Escanor grips her arm to stop her. "We need a plan!" he insists. "You can't just rush in there!"

"Let go of me!" She yanks from his grip and hurries forward, leaving Escanor to bite back a curse as he follows.

The fight is well on as they rush into the fray. Meliodas shakes the soldiers off and takes out two with a single punch. Meanwhile, the front door is pulled from its hinges as several more are sent flying out of the front, Ban leaping from the front step behind them. He crashes into the pile of bodies, his fist flying with a roar, as Gowther stands on the top steps, his bow sending arrows flying at the rest.

A flash of color catches his attention and he sees Merlin sending bursts of magic from her fingers, the other hand clutching the orb tightly. For a moment he is mesmerized, the bright blues and yellows lighting her face and hair. But he shakes himself when one of the Holy Knights rushes her from behind, running in between them and slamming his fist into the man's face.

They work back-to-back for several minutes, covering each other's blind spots as they engage with the knights. Escanor is pleased that she is holding her own, enjoying grabbing a knight by the throat as he draws his sword on her, ducking at her command when she sends a freezing blast towards one over his shoulder. The fight feels good, his muscles humming and warm. If it was closer to morning, then he would have no trouble dispatching the entire group on his own. But dusk has arrived, the field about to tip into night with the last rays of the sun disappearing over the horizon.

Nearly half of the soldiers are on the ground now, and when Escanor pulls Merlin out of the way of a well-timed axe, he sees Ban regrouping with a ring of soldiers surrounding him and Gowther just holding off the rest from getting inside the tavern. _Why doesn't it just move on its own? _he wonders, but that question is cut off when a lightning strike hits near where they stand. With a yell he lifts Merlin by the waist and turns to deflect the debris that flies upwards from the ground, most of it hitting his back as he cradles her against his chest.

He looks over his shoulder and sees that Gilthunder has dismounted, his sword drawn as Meliodas faces him. Escanor keeps Merlin tucked safely against him as he watches Meliodas hold out an arm, bringing his sword in a curved arc around his body—

—just as black marks begin to snake along Meliodas' skin, sliding out from under his torn sleeve.

The reaction is immediate. Escanor's stomach lurches as something inside of him twists painfully. He cries out, hearing Merlin call his name, but it sounds very far away, the hands gripping his arms and shaking him like a dream. The black marks create dark patterns, reminding him of spilling ink on his desk as a child, or the way the ground was scorched when he had returned to Castellio, after the castle had been burned to the ground.

Something inside of him reaches out, moving his hand up as his palm heats to an almost agonizing temperature. A ball of light begins to form in his fingers, but how? The sun is not up, how is his power doing this? Fear grips his mind as it rushes through him uncontrollably, because as sure as Escanor is that he must stop the demon fighting the knight just steps away from them, he knows if he lets loose this sudden power he does not understand that they will all be killed.

It grows within him, shooting through his veins like white hot lava and pounding inside his head. _Demon, demon, kill it, destroy it,_ a voice not his own echoes again and again. Meliodas and Gilthunder are fighting now in a flash of steel and magic, but his own power is rushing to escape his body and shoot towards them both. Escanor reaches with every ounce of his will to catch and hold it, the sensation like trying to grip flowing water, until finally he manages to put up a wall to stop the deadly blast.

"Merlin!" he rasps, fighting the panic rising in his throat. "Merlin, help me!"

The mage sends magic across to the left before spinning back to him. She jumps back when she sees him, and it pains him when he catches the fear on her face. "Escanor! What are you doing!"

"I can't stop it!" Sweat is running down his face as he struggles to lower his arm, to close his fingers, fighting to hold the magic back, feeling it as taut as the string of a bow. "I don't know what is happening!"

_Demon,_ the voice whispers, and his arm begins to shake. His eyes narrow, his vision growing tunneled as the fighting around them ceases, his focus sharpening on the tavern owner. The tavern owner, who stole a princess from a kingdom. "Is Meliodas a—"

"Escanor!" Merlin's hands are on his face, and she wrenches it downwards as his gaze falls on her. Her eyes are wide and shining, but her mouth is set and determined. "This is your grace, it's reacting to all the magic. You need to control it!"

"I can't, I—I don't understand!" He closes his eyes, checking the grip he has, secure for now, but for how long? "I've never—I don't know if I can stop it!"

Her palm lays on his outstretched arm, sliding along the muscle pulled tense and tight. "You'll kill them," she breathes. Her other hand cradles his face, stroking his cheek, and Escanor wonders when the last time someone had touched him like this, if anyone ever had. "I know you can do this," she says. "This power is yours. Make it yours."

"I… I…" he pants. The struggle builds, but he overcomes it, all while her fingers glide soothingly on his skin. After another moment, he can close his fingers, the joints aching as they slowly curl inwards. Merlin takes his hand despite his yelp of protest, holding it in her own and pressing her lips to his fingers.

"There," she says. They are both breathing heavily, Escanor still shaking with fear and adrenaline and a side effect at the incredible amount of power that had just manifested inside of him. He blinks and looks around, realizing it's been only a minute since it began, and the fight is still going on around them. His senses return suddenly, reaching out to pull Merlin against him and turning to continue the fight.

But he stumbles, his body going weak, and he bends over with his hands on his knees as the world spins. Merlin presses on his back and says, "You're almost at your limit. You can't recover as well at night. Let me protect you."

"No—"

He leans against her, but Merlin is looking away. "Just stay behind me and try to recover!" she yells, pushing off of him to send a flash of power at two soldiers to their right.

Escanor's eyes dart up as he struggles to stay upright. It seems as though the Holy Knights are retreating, or perhaps defeated? He spies Ban kick a soldier from the steps, Gowther nowhere to be found. "Where are the rest?" he gasps as he stands.

A flash of metal has him lunging, calling, "Merlin, look out!"

Escanor knocks her away, his eyes only on the edge of the sword that is headed straight for her. He grabs it with his bare hands, the sharp blade drawing over the flesh of his palms, blood slipping between them and dripping off the tip. Escanor looks up to see Merlin on the ground, her expression in shock, but unharmed. He smiles, knowing he stopped the blade, but his lungs won't seem to work as he laughs in relief. "Merlin," he pants, "don't do that again—I'm your bodyguard—"

She fades in and out, making him blink as gold and black bursts enter his vision. Is this another spell? "Damn it, woman… would you j-just lissssten…"

Then pain, unbelievable pain sears through him, and Escanor pitches forward with the sensation that he is being cut in half. He looks down to see the sword he caught moving through him, backwards through his torso, leaving a pool of blood unlike any he had seen. But Merlin isn't hurt! Does that mean…?

He falls to his hands and knees, blood spattering the ground as he coughs. "I'm s-sorry," he gasps, her voice so very far away as his eyes close.


	13. Waking Up

**Chapter Thirteen: Waking Up**

Escanor feels the sunlight on his face before he even opens his eyes. He smiles, although that hurts and sends a bolt of pain through his skull. But it is warm and refreshing, so he turns his face towards it as he blinks awake.

Something soft touches his hair, and when a face comes into view he realizes it is Merlin. She smiles down at him as her fingers press the bangs back from his forehead, "Good morning," she says.

"What—"

"Don't get up." She presses on his shoulders, and Escanor winces. He feels… alive, enough. His head pounds with a dull ache and it unnerves him more than anything else.

Merlin is smiling, but he can tell there is something behind it, some unnamed emotion. "What's going on?" he asks, his throat dry and rasping.

"You're healing fine," she says. "By tomorrow you should be as good as new. It was a bad wound."

"The Holy Knights," he sighs. Escanor closes his eyes, remembering, but not clearly. "We were fighting. Are you okay?"

"Yes. You saved me." Her hand is cool against his forehead. "You saved my life."

He keeps his eyes closed even as his mouth quirks up a bit in a smile. "I _am_ your bodyguard."

Merlin does not answer, so he uses the silence to assess himself. Other than the dull throb behind his skull, nothing else hurts. But his stomach… he can't feel _anything_, as if it is numb, and reflexively he moves his hands against his torso to make sure it's still there. Escanor's touch grazes over fabric, and he realizes he is heavily bandaged. "What happened to me?"

"You were stabbed through," she answers. Merlin's voice is on a different side of the room, and he opens his eyes to find her at a table, pouring tea into a teacup. "You stopped a sword with your body and your bare hands." She carries the cup over, sitting it carefully on the bedside table. "I don't know how you survived, but you did. Your power is remarkable, Escanor."

Escanor nods, and then carefully he sits up. He feels no pain, which is unsettling. Shouldn't this be excruciating? Yet other than some stiffness, he manages to slide up against the pillows and prop himself up enough to take a look around with very little pain.

The room is the same one he had shared with Merlin—was it days ago? He opens his mouth to ask, but she is handing him the tea, and his mouth waters at the idea. Escanor sips slowly, the liquid feeling foreign inside of his throat. Finally he hands it back and asks, "How long ago?"

"Just two days." He nods, but keeps his gaze steady on her. Merlin is not revealing all, he knows she isn't. "As I said, your healing is incredible. When things have settled I can do an examination."

There is still something else. "How are the others?"

"Meliodas is fine. So are Ban and Gowther." She sits carefully on the edge of the mattress, not the chair. "Your friend King is here as well. Ban saved his life so he's stuck around." Merlin smiles sadly. "You do have a way of collecting us oddities."

"Enough," Escanor whispers, and her gaze flies to him in surprise at the forcefulness of the word. "What's happened? You're holding something back, I can tell."

Merlin lifts her chin slightly, a sign he knows well. It means she is steeling herself, and his lungs tighten in anticipation. There are so many things he notices now about her: her hair, which is normally sleek and shiny in long bangs against her face, is a bit dull and tucked behind her ears; her eyes do not have the same shimmer, as if she is about to tease him or test him; her hands, always steady, now tremble so slightly anyone else would not notice. Escanor does not stop to think of _how_ he can see these things. Seeing them is enough.

"Elizabeth," she whispers back, as if the word hurts her. There is a tremble in her voice Escanor had heard only once, the day they said their goodbyes on the porch of the tavern, and it makes his blood go cold.

Escanor watches her fingers dig into the bedsheet. "Is she—"

"She's been taken." Merlin shudders visibly, and then he is horrified to see her expression crumble. "They took her, and I don't know where—"

He moves, grabbing her up and pulling her against his chest, and to his relief Merlin does not protest. Instead she presses her face to his shoulder and sobs, her tears streaming into his shirt. Escanor swallows thickly as he rubs her back, trying to soothe her. Giving comfort is not something he is used to doing, and a crying woman in his arms is a first. Particularly when that woman is _Merlin_—until this moment he would have bet she never cried.

Unsure of what to do, he runs his fingers through her hair, remembering how nice it felt when she had done the same. He presses his cheek to her temple and squeezes her closer, trying to remain relaxed when her arms slide around his waist.

Escanor holds her for a few minutes until her cries grow calmer. "I'm sure she's fine," he murmurs. "They wouldn't go through the trouble of taking her just to hurt her."

Merlin stiffens against him, and then pulls back to sit up. He is disappointed, but she remains close, their faces just a few inches apart. Escanor can feel her breath on his cheek, and without realizing his eyes drop to her lips, swollen and a deep berry color. His own part as his mouth goes dry. She is still curled around him, still pressed against his chest, and he wonders briefly what she would do if he slid a hand in her hair or leaned in closer.

He decides to risk it, moving on instinct now. This close, Escanor can notice every little detail: the tears now drying on her lashes, the flecks of orange in her golden eyes, the little scar above her eyebrow he never saw before. He tilts his head forward, and she does the same. The moment stills until it is frozen.

Their gazes lock as he thinks about what it would be like to kiss her now. Has he thought about it before? Maybe, deep down, he admits to himself. Escanor can see it in his mind's eye. He can feel the way her lips would be soft, he can imagine how her breath might catch. Would she be aggressive, and pull him closer, and draw him in deeply? Or would she open for him to take and taste as he pleased? All he has to do is close the distance and he will have his answer.

But she is upset. Distraught. To kiss her now would take advantage of that—and change things between them, which Escanor is not sure he wants. So he takes every ounce of his will and eases back, but first he cannot resist grazing his lips against her brow, barely touching.

"There's something you don't know," she murmurs.

Escanor shakes himself as he replies, "That's nothing new. What is it now?"

Merlin shoots him a look. "Elizabeth is not the king's daughter. Not by blood anyway. She was adopted from the druids."

"The druids? The ones that worship the goddesses?" She nods, and Escanor continues, "Why would a king adopt her? It's not as if the goddesses exist. They are just a story."

"As much of a story as the demons?" Merlin drops her head. "She is a vessel for their power. It's in her blood. The goddesses sealed away the demons, and her blood is needed to open that seal. They took her to—" She sucks in a breath before looking up at him. "I need to find her."

Escanor shakes his head. The idea that the goddesses are real (another fairy tale come to life, how many more would there be?) and sitting up for so long has him woozy. "We will, Merlin, but are you sure? Most likely they will marry her to one of the Grand Masters, or use her to abdicate officially and make their claim legitimate. I don't think they will _kill_ her."

"You don't understand these people. They won't stop."

Tentatively he presses a hand to her cheek. "We'll get her back. We'll stop them."

Merlin looks at him with a watery smile, and Escanor's heart aches. Never had he imagined she could look so unsure. "Thank you," she whispers.

* * *

Despite his protests, Merlin insists he stays in bed until the wound is fully closed. Once she rid herself of her tears she took a look at his stomach, which he found annoyingly embarrassing. She had seen him without a shirt before, and it's not as though he had been showing _off,_ but having her fingers trace on his body made his skin flare and his pulse race. There was just a bit of an opening left, and again she exclaimed over his healing abilities.

"We should talk more about your powers," Merlin murmurs. "I have some theories but it's hard to say for sure."

But Escanor is exhausted, his eyelids dropping before she is even finished, and the next time they open the shadows have moved to midafternoon. "Merlin?" he yawns.

"No, they're gone."

He jolts to a sitting position, ignoring the tenderness in his stomach, not even pausing to assess how much feeling has returned. "What do you mean? Who left?"

It is King, the young man from the contest. "Merlin. And Ban and Meliodas. They went after the princess." Escanor gives a shout and throws back the covers as he hurries on, "Don't worry, I'm on your side! I want to save Liones too! They left me here to look after you. Merlin said you were to stay in bed."

"Like hell I am." He feels lightheaded but ignores it, hurrying to pull on his chausses over his leggings and throw his shirt over his shoulder. He steps into his boots, not bothering to buckle them before he has his knife and his cloak in his hand and rushes down the stairs.

The main room only has Gowther, wearing a uniform and standing behind the bar. "Where did they go?" Escanor demands.

Gowther pushes his glasses on. "The princess was spotted at the castle in Liones. They went to meet the others in the resistance at the Capital of the Dead."

"Where the hell is that?" Escanor shouts as he pulls his shirt on.

"Outside a village called Tala." Gowther tilts his head and examines him. "Merlin said you were to stay in bed."

"She's not the boss of me." He pauses as Gowther opens his mouth to protest and then hurries on, "Fine, she is the boss of me, but I'm also the boss of me and—it doesn't matter, I'm going after them."

"Good luck!" Gowther says, flashing a V sign.

Escanor shakes his head as he heads out the door, but pulls up short once his feet hit the grass. They have a huge head start, and he's not even sure _where_ this town is. And if Merlin used her Teleportation magic (he still hadn't forgiven her for that!), then he was sunk.

An idea hits and he rushes as fast as he can towards Vaizel. The tavern had stopped only a couple of miles outside of the town, so he arrives in less than a half hour. The city looks nearly empty with the fighting festival now over, and only a few leftover flags and the occasional packed-up stall offer any evidence that there had been hundreds here just two days before.

He remembers the turn for the stable and is spotted by the redheaded boy before Escanor sees him. "Hey, Sir! You're back!"

Escanor jogs over to the stalls, nodding and reaching for his purse. "Do you still have the horse?"

"Yes," Arthur replies. "You're lucky, too, she's practically the only one left. People rushed the animals to get out of town quick. Were you there when the knights came in? They say they captured a band of thieves, and some of them killed the king himself! Ran through the village arresting people and causing a huge riot. My pops took off, told me to look after the stable. But I don't know if he's coming back. Can you believe it? I might have met a man who took down a whole kingdom, just think—"

"Well and good, now go fetch the horse," Escanor snaps, handing him a few coins. "Be quick about it."

Arthur glances at the gold in his palm and yelps, "This is too much! You only owe half this. But my pops is gone, and I don't have—"

"There's no time," Escanor growls. "I need to go, now. There are lives at stake."

The boy's eyes go round as saucers and he squeaks, "Yes, Sir!" before bolting into the stable. Moments later he leads out the mare, and if Escanor was not focused on finding Merlin he would have appreciated the very good care of the animal.

Instead he takes the reins and adjusts the saddle. "Is there anything else, Sir?" the boy asks.

"Yes." He turns and sees the boy standing right next to him. "Do you know how to get to the village of Tala?"

"Tala?" Arthur thinks for a moment and then goes a bit white. "Wait! That place is haunted! Why do you want to go there?"

"Do you know where it is or not?" Escanor huffs.

Arthur nods. "Yeah. It's not far. But really, you don't want to go there. Everyone that goes there ends up a ghost."

Escanor grits his teeth as he mounts the horse. He wants to proclaim it nonsense, but since meeting Merlin his life has been curses and demons and fairies and evil knights and all the _nonsense_ that had ever been written in a children's tale. Why not ghosts, too? "Just tell me how to get there."

"Can I come?"

The question startles him, but Arthur looks up at him in earnest. "It's tricky to find, but I've been there, I swear. I don't have anywhere to go. And you're a knight, right? You need a squire. I always wanted to be one. I want to be a knight too someday, but my pops said that's crazy talk. But I really think—"

Escanor leans down and picks the boy up by the back of his shirt, depositing him on his horse. "Don't fall off, and don't talk again unless it's the words 'right' or 'left', understood?"

"Yes, sir! I mean, right! Sir!"

With an internal groan Escanor snaps the reins, and they ride through the gate and down the road, Vaizel growing smaller and smaller behind them. The sun is falling towards the horizon, but Escanor is determined, spurring the horse sharply into a gallop. Behind him, Arthur gives a bit of a cheer, drawing a wry smile despite his misgivings. Collecting oddities, indeed.


	14. A Knight and His Squire

**Chapter Fourteen: A Knight and His Squire**

Escanor breathes the hugest sigh of relief when their destination comes into view and he sees people are still there. The ride had been difficult (made even more so by Arthur's near-constant narration) and he had feared that they would be gone by the time he finally arrived. Now he spurs on the horse, coming to a halt when he is challenged by a soldier.

"Hey! It's Escanor!" Howzer jogs over as Escanor dismounts. He claps him on the arm with a grin. "What are you doing here?"

"Where is Merlin?" he asks.

Howzer jerks his head to the side. "Doing final checks. We're leaving at dawn."

Escanor nods. The ride was a bit less than three hours, so it must be nearly nine in the evening, by his calculations. "All right. I need to—"

"Sir Escanor!" Arthur appears at his elbow with a huge grin. "Do you want me to see to the horse? Or should I get you something first? Do you want dinner? Or some water? I know I sure am thirsty after that ride. The horse could—"

Escanor mutters under his breath as Howzer chuckles. "Who is this young man?" he asks, cutting off the monologue.

Arthur pulls back his shoulders and puffs out his chest. "I am Arthur. Squire to Sir Escanor."

He looks so ridiculous saying that, covered in dirt and wearing clothes slightly better than ragged, that if Escanor were not so annoyed then he would laugh.

"A squire, huh?" Howzer quirks a smile. "Take Sir Escanor's horse over with the others and get it watered and rubbed down. Then I'll show you where you can clean up and get a meal."

"Yessir!"

Arthur is nearly jumping with excitement as he leads the horse away, and Escanor huffs a thanks as he follows Howzer. "Cute kid," says the knight. "Is he your son?"

"The boy was my navigation," Escanor explains. "I met him in Vaizel."

"Oh, so you were there too?" Howzer sighs. "I can't believe Gilthunder turned on us. I would have never thought he'd do such a thing."

Escanor glances at him. "How well do you know him?"

"We've been friends since we were kids. He and Griamore grew up with all the nobles and the rich people. My dad was the blacksmith so I pretty much grew up on the street. The Grand Master saw I had potential though when I got into a scrape with the two of them." Howzer smiles sadly. "We were friends since. And I didn't even know about Princess Margaret."

"Love makes you do strange things," Escanor says gravely. When Howzer looks at him curiously he hurries on, "Well, so I've heard."

"The others think she might be alive. That's how Lord Dreyfus got Gil to turn." He pauses outside of a tent, taking a deep sigh. "If it's true though, he could have just come to me. I would have helped him. We all would have done everything we could for Margaret."

Escanor pats him on the shoulder. "We'll figure this out."

Howzer looks at him curiously. "Yeah. Well I'm glad you're here, we can use all the help we can get. Merlin's in the tent. I bet she'll be happy to see you too."

He walks away whistling before Escanor can ask more. Steeling his nerves, he steps inside. Merlin is standing at a table with Meliodas and another soldier, and he spies Ban slouching in a chair off to the side. It is deeply shadowed with the few lamps, and the three standing together look up as he enters.

"Hey! Escanor!" Meliodas says cheerily, but Merlin's mouth simply drops open. She strides over to him and takes him by the arm, pulling him to the side. "What are you doing here?" she asks incredulously.

"Why did you leave without me?" he demands.

Merlin presses her lips together before answering, "You were hurt, Escanor. Really badly. And I… I didn't want to see that happen again. Not because of me."

Escanor sighs. He has the urge to run his fingers through her hair, or graze her cheek, to offer comfort like he had after he had awoken. But with the others watching, his nerve falters, so instead he says, "I'm your bodyguard. My place is with you."

She smiles at that, looking up at him softly through her lashes. "You're not just my bodyguard," she murmurs.

Escanor feels his heart nearly leap into his throat, but before he can answer Meliodas is calling them over. Merlin takes his hand and leads him to the table, where a map of the capital city is laid out, lines in dark ink drawn on the street grid. "Glad you're here, Escanor," Meliodas says. "Thank you for all you did at the Boar Hat."

He nods. "Sorry I couldn't have done more. I want to help you rescue Elizabeth."

"And Margaret," Meliodas answers. "We have intelligence she's alive and being kept in the castle."

"Howzer mentioned that," Escanor sighs.

"Who is this exactly?" the soldier asks.

He looks up as Merlin answers, "This is Escanor. He joined us a short while ago."

Now that he is closer, he can examine the soldier more closely. The woman is in partial armor, with long dark hair and narrow eyes with long, thick lashes. She regards him suspiciously. "I never heard of an Escanor among the Holy Knights."

"I'm not from Liones," he replies.

"Then where?"

"Guila," Merlin says sharply. "Escanor fought at the Boar Hat when Gilthunder attacked. He saved my life. There is no need to question him."

He realizes suddenly Merlin is still holding his hand when she gives him a squeeze. He can sense how tense Merlin is, and presses his thumb against her wrist in reassurance. "Well," Guila says with a huff and a toss of her hair, "I suppose. Although I wasn't aware we could bring a _boyfriend_ along for the infiltration."

"I'm not her boyfriend, I'm her bodyguard," Escanor growls. But the soldier glances down to their tightly held hands with a smirk that brings heat to his face.

"Fine." Guila turns dismissively to Meliodas. "I'll meet you at the eastern gate as planned. Don't be late. There is a ten minute window I can get you inside before Lord Dreyfus will catch on."

Meliodas agrees, and the knight leaves with another disapproving huff. Escanor glances at Merlin to find her looking sour, her jaw working a bit before letting his hand go and turning her attention back to the map.

They catch Escanor up on the plan, which is less a plan and more a wild hope that they can distract the Grand Masters long enough for a small band to slip inside. "We have dozens of soldiers who are working for us," Meliodas explains. "They will be serving Liones but in reality doing what they can to delay the response to the assault. Mixing messages, dropping orders, causing confusion. So don't kill anyone unless they actively engage, because it could be one of ours."

"What about the—"

"Sir Escanor! Sir Escanor!" He jumps at the young man's voice, and a moment later a mop of red hair pokes into the tent, catching them by surprise. "There you are!"

He hurries in, carrying a bowl of something steaming and a spoon in one hand, the other balancing a mug of ale and an armful of weaponry. "I brought you dinner! And I found some weapons. I didn't know if you liked a knife or a dagger or a sword and if you liked a sword if you liked a longsword or a broadsword or a rapier—"

"Give me that," he snaps, grabbing the bowl of stew before the boy could spill it on the table. With his free hand Arthur handed him the ale, then dropped the pile of weapons on the wood and looked around. "So this is a real war meeting huh?"

"Escanor?" Merlin asks, blinking up at him expectantly.

"Uh… yes. This is Arthur. He took care of my horse at Vaizel and was good enough to give me directions here."

"Yup! And now I'm his squire." He holds out a hand to Meliodas, who shakes it happily. "So you guys are the resistance, huh?"

Meliodas laughs, but Escanor puts the food down, annoyed. "Go find somewhere to sit and hold your tongue," he chastises sharply.

With a "yup!" Arthur quickly perches on a stool next to Ban, who is still asleep, reminding Escanor of his first day at the Boar Hat. Arthur grins and pulls out a hunk of bread from his pocket, setting on it with gusto.

Escanor glances at Merlin who is obviously holding back a laugh. Wanting to change the subject he asks, "So who is on this group to go in?"

"Myself, Ban, Merlin, and Howzer," answers Meliodas.

"I'll go as well," Escanor says.

"Fine. Our best bet is to come down the market road and circle around the stables, so we can meet Guila at the east gate here—"

"That's not going to work," Arthur calls over, mumbling around his bread.

Meliodas and Merlin exchange a look while Escanor purses his lips together. He turns towards the boy and growls, "I thought I told you to hold your tongue?"

"Well yeah, but…" He swallows and nods towards them. "I seen the stables in Liones. You'll get caught up there. There is a soldier's post right above, off the parapet."

"Where?" Meliodas asks with a frown. "It's not on this map."

Arthur hops down from his stool and walks over, elbowing himself between Meliodas and Merlin, still munching on his bread. "Yeah, see this?" He points to a block on the picture, labeled "smith".

"There's your guardpost."

"It says it's a smith," Merlin says.

"That ain't no smithy," Arthur insists. "That's a check-in spot."

Escanor folds his arms. "How would you know?"

"Like I said, I been there before. Spent four days sleeping in those stables." He tosses the last bit of bread in the air and catches it in his mouth. "Besides, can't put a smithy near the stables. Too hot for the horses. They'd drink all the water and then some."

Merlin regards the boy curiously. "Do you have a better idea then, Arthur?"

"Hmmm." He bends over the map, presumably to study it, and then points. "What's this say?"

Escanor looks over. "It says 'castle'." Arthur hums in thought but he asks, "Can you not read, boy?"

"Nope. My pops says reading is for princes and I ain't no prince. Oh, there!" He points to a circle on the map. "That's the gate for the sewer. The entrance is over here." Arthur traces his finger around towards the northwestern side of the city. "Won't smell nice, but it will get us right where we need to be. And there aren't any soldiers here because, well, it's a sewer."

"I guess that's that," Meliodas laughs, and then pats the boy on the back, nearly sending Arthur sprawling despite being slightly taller than him. "The sewer it is."

"We should get some sleep. We leave in less than seven hours." Merlin looks up at Escanor. "Come with me, I'll find you a tent."

"Thanks," he smiles, and then narrows his eyes at Arthur. "Clean all this up and get some sleep. Understood?"

Arthur salutes him while Meliodas laughs. "Don't worry, I got him!" he calls as Merlin leads him out.

They walk in silence through the camp, until Merlin gestures towards a tent. "This was Griamore's but he left this afternoon. You can use it."

"Thanks," he replies.

They stand just barely touching, Escanor looking down at Merlin, whose eyes are shining with the bit of moonlight, the orange from the lanterns hung around the camp making her hair glow. "Can I… I'd like to talk to you about something," she says quietly.

"Yeah. Sure." Escanor clears his throat before opening the flap and following her inside. It is barely tall enough for him to stand, with enough room just for a mattress and bedroll and a trunk of clothes and supplies. He gestures towards the thin mattress and she sits carefully as he sits next to her.

There is an awkward moment before Escanor asks, "Is everything all right?"

Merlin nods. She presses her thumb and forefinger together and murmurs a word, and a soft blue light appears in her hand, illuminating the tent. "Do you think I could take another look at the scar on your back?" she asks.

Escanor swallows. "Uh, sure." He turns away and begins to unbutton his shirt, glad she cannot see the heat that rises to his cheeks. Carefully he pulls off the cloth and lays it next to him, and he holds his breath until he feels her fingertips gently press on his back.

The glowing orb moves closer as she examines his skin. "It looks like a lion," she says. "Has anyone told you that before?"

"No." Escanor turns his head to peek over his shoulder. "Does it?"

"A bit, yes." She chuckles, and he shivers a bit, feeling her breath on his skin. "The lion of Britannia."

"What's that?"

"Just another legend." She sighs. "I don't think it is, though. This is a symbol of the goddess clan."

Escanor frowns. He feels her trace the pattern, feeling almost like an elaborate X mark. "I don't know how, or why, but I think your power is a grace of the goddesses."

He remembers the fight outside of the tavern, and how she had used that word—_grace—_when his power started to go out of control. "What does that mean?" he asks.

"The legends say there were four goddesses of unmatched strength and power. The queen gifted them each with a blessing to protect them from the demon clan. One of the graces was the power of the sun." His eyes widen as all ten of her fingers rest on his back. "That's why your strength grows with noon, and that's why it manifested as a sun when Meliodas' demon powers emerged. I didn't put it together until I saw—"

"Wait, Meliodas is a demon?" He turns sharply and frowns. "How?"

Merlin shrugs. "There are many strange things in this world. But he's not an enemy, I promise you."

Escanor swallows thickly, his head dropping. "How would I have gotten one of the goddess queen's gifts?" he asks.

"You would know better than I would," Merlin replies. "Do you remember how it happened?"

He thinks back to that time, but it is shrouded in memories of pain and anger. "I don't know," he finally murmured. "One day I was normal and then… I had this."

"You have innate power that probably attracted the grace, if it was searching for a host," she said. Merlin gazed up at him, her face outlined by the soft blue glow. "It must have been very difficult."

Escanor nods his head as she takes a deep breath. "This is why I didn't bring you," she confesses quietly. "The Grand Masters need the blood of the goddess clan to open the seal. It's why they took Elizabeth. If they found out that you have one of the graces—"

Her breath catches and her face falls. Escanor reaches out and brushes her hair behind her ear, and when he grazes his thumb along her cheek, he feels her skin is damp. "I couldn't risk it," she whispers. "I couldn't…"

"Merlin," he murmurs. She looks up and he leans towards her, closing the gap between them until his lips press against hers.

They are soft as silk, her bottom lip fitting perfectly between his, and he sucks on it gently, his heart beating wildly. Escanor isn't sure what to do: should he wrap his arms around her? Pull her against him? Press her back?

Merlin decides for him as he hesitates, reaching up to slide her arms around his neck and pull him closer. She uses his weight to brace herself and slide towards him until her chest bumps against his, and then Merlin slants her mouth, kissing him back with more gusto than he had anticipated. Escanor presses his hand to the mattress for balance, his other hand settling against her back. Heat washes through him as the kiss goes on, and when her tongue traces his lips until he opens and she can slip inside, the taste of her is rich and warm and makes his body melt.

He is breathless when they finally part, his gaze hooded as he looks at her mouth, wet and full from being kissed. Her tongue licks her lips as she smiles up at him coyly. "I like your mustache," she whispers.

Escanor laughs, the sound quiet and deep in his chest, and it snaps the tension between them. He tilts his head and kisses her again, this time matching her earnestness, and her palms slide down his chest as he takes hold of her hips and holds her firmly against him.

When it is over, she sighs, the sound verberating against his lips. She opens her eyes slowly and gazes at him, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "It's getting late," she whispers.

Escanor nods. "We need to get some sleep."

"We are leaving at dawn."

He barely registers her words, his eyes tracing her face, trying to memorize the look of contentment. As much as he loves to see her excited over some discovery or concentrating on a problem or even the way her eyes dance as she is lecturing him, this is a sweeter Merlin that he is seeing for the first time. "You know," he says, "I haven't slept well without you."

Her brows flick upwards in question. "I think I got used to having you there," he admits.

Merlin's mouth curves into a smile. "I'm the same way."

Without another word, they slide up on the mattress. Merlin pulls back the thin blanket as he settles back on the pillows, his lungs tightening with anticipation as she settles on his chest. They share another kiss, just as sweet and fleeting as the others, before her head rests next to his, and Escanor listens to her breathing grow even as she falls asleep in his arms.


	15. Infiltration

**Chapter Fifteen: Infiltration**

There are many things that had made Escanor's life a challenge. Being raised by a father who was cold at best and abusive at worst was certainly one. His mother had been fearful and distant; his tutors, also fearing his father, were overly strict. He had few friends to speak of, and those few boys whose families were good enough to be permitted to play with the young prince were often childish and spoiled. Then his power emerged, and soon after his curse, which turned him into a monster in the eyes of his family when he accidentally hurt his brother badly. Despite his young age and his sincere regret over the incident, his father had him stripped of his title in fear of what he could do.

Escanor had run away not long after, not that anyone bothered to look for him. Word of the prince who was little more than an animal spread, so there was no hope to give. His lessons in geography and history and languages were little help for learning to make shelter and catch and skin a rabbit for dinner. He spent many years alone and afraid until hearing word that Castellio had been attacked.

He had had no choice to go back and help, and the image of finding his family in a pool of blood, his father cursing him with his last breath, had forever seared in his memory. As did the taunts of the people as he fled the turmoil that swallowed the kingdom afterwards, the anger and hate and lies spread about him and his family. Solitude was better than any other option; there would be weeks between seeing another human at times, and his fingers and back and legs ached as they learned to fight and hunt and survive.

It had been a difficult life, one that turned out much differently than he had imagined as a youth. But nothing, absolutely _nothing,_ compared to spending two hours walking through a sewer listening to Arthur talk nonstop about his entire life.

"After that we went to Dalmary. Or was it Dale? I can't remember. But Dale had this baker that made butter rolls. Have you ever had butter rolls? They are these rolls that are drenched in butter, they are actually _wet_ and you need a spoon or else it will end up all over your shirt. I didn't get to try them though, Pops said they were too expensive and would be wasted on a boy who didn't work. But I'll go back and get them one day, I can't wait! That's right, after Dale it was Dalmary, because in Dalmary there was this—"

"Arthur!" Escanor shouts. His voice echoes down the dark tunnel as he whirls, the water at his feet making a splash in the sudden silence. Merlin's orb gives them enough light to see, and he glares in the blue glow down at the boy's surprised expression. "If you don't hold your tongue, I will take it from you and hold it myself."

Arthur's eyes go wide and he nods vigorously. There is a snort from the group—Ban or Meliodas, he cannot tell which—but he ignores it and strides ahead, embarrassed by his outburst.

Moments later there is a hand on his elbow. "You all right?" Merlin asks quietly.

"I don't like tunnels," he mutters, remembering the ones under his father's castle. "And that prattling—"

"Arthur is a very unusual boy," she demurs.

Escanor gives her a side glance. "My oddity collection grows, as you say."

She chuckles at that, the sound making his heart lighter. He wishes nothing more than to take her hand, but then the others would see, and Escanor figures a dangerous mission to rescue a princess from demon enchanters is not the best place to make his intentions towards a woman clear, so he shoves his hands in his pockets.

Not that he _knows_ what his intentions are. Does he? Does she? Does he even _need_ intentions? Merlin walks next to him, and when he gives her a side glance he sees that she is studying the orb intently. If it wasn't for the dark and the footsteps behind them and the gods-awful smell that he knows will cling to him for a week, this could almost be like old times.

_Old times,_ he laughs to himself. Old times like a month or two ago. It feels as though he has known Merlin so much longer, which is probably why he is considering _intentions_ while walking through a sewer. From what he remembers from his youth and what he has observed in the wider world, when a man has intentions he speaks to his intended's father, and the father approves of the intentions, and then he starts… intention-ing. Or something.

Is that what Merlin wants? She doesn't even have a father, although they are both hardly teenagers anymore that need chaperoned walks in the garden. And the kiss they had shared the night before made her intentions clear enough, as did the one they shared when they woke in the morning, Merlin curled in his arms like a dream. No, he supposes the typical intentions route will not be his, but if he is not to court Merlin the usual way, then how the hell is he supposed to do this?

He is puzzling this out in the blessed silence when an elbow bumps his arm. He looks up to see the others slightly ahead, and Meliodas stands next to him now. "Lost in thought there, big guy," Meliodas says cheerfully.

"I suppose," Escanor responds gruffly.

"Anything I can do to help?"

He opens his mouth, considering for a moment before closing again. Meliodas is a demon who stole a princess' heart while she was running from the kingdom's usurpers. He doesn't exactly have the right kind of experience, either. "Thanks, but no," he replies.

Meliodas nods. "I'd like to thank you for coming along. We can use all the manpower we can get."

Escanor's brows draw down. "Why do you say that? You could have had any of the others come. And Arthur is hardly helpful."

"Not entirely true," snorts Meliodas. "Arthur knows his way around. And he's pretty smart, if you can get him to focus long enough. But no, I couldn't bring just anyone along." He looks up at Escanor appreciatively. "Merlin trusts you. Probably the only person in the world she does, including me. She wouldn't have let anyone else come on this mission."

Escanor considers that for a moment. "If it meant saving the princess?"

Meliodas shrugs. "Yeah. We have been burned a few times since the Holy Knights took over Liones. Even beforehand. I mean, look at Gilthunder. We are trying to coup a coup. There is a lot of fear, which breeds mistrust."

"I suppose so," he agrees. "But aren't you in charge? What you says goes, if you wanted Howzer or someone along, then it would have happened."

Meliodas' laughter surprises him. "You must not know Merlin as well as I thought. I might be in charge but that doesn't mean I get the decisions all the time. Seven Deadly Sins don't work that way exactly. And Merlin has a way to get what she wants."

"Don't I know it," he huffs, but not unkindly. "May I ask, what exactly is this Seven Deadly Sins? Merlin said it was a code or something."

"It's the name of our core group. Seven of us came together at first. We knew there was something brewing, and King Baltra had us form in secret to suss out what the Grand Masters were planning." Meliodas bows his head, his voice going grave. "It's my biggest regret that we were so wrong on the timing. I should have been there when they arrested the royal family. It's a miracle Elizabeth got away. I won't stop until I've done what I swore to do."

Escanor swallows, his lips pressing together. It is a vow he understands well, but not one he expected from Meliodas. "Even though you are a demon yourself?" he challenges.

Meliodas looks up at him in surprise before laughing. "Yup! I might be a demon, but I'm also a tavern owner. And I love Elizabeth with my whole heart. Just because I'm a demon, doesn't mean I'm a monster."

_Monster._ The word hangs heavily on his shoulders, and Escanor nods. "All right then. Merlin trusts you, so do I."

"Good. There's a job for you in this when this is all over." Escanor looks at him in surprise, and Meliodas grins. "All that's left of the Sins is me, Ban, Gowther, and Merlin. We need some new members."

Escanor huffs a laugh. "I don't think so. When this job is over, I'll have enough to buy a bit of land, and then I just want peace and quiet."

"What job?" Meliodas frowns.

"Protecting Merlin. Getting her to Vaizel."

Meliodas laughs. "But you _did_ that already. So what are you doing here now?"

Heat flares up his neck. "I uh… well, I made a promise."

"A promise, huh?" Meliodas winks, annoying him immensely. "Made one or two of those myself. I got you loud and clear."

"No, that's not it," Escanor huffs, "I mean—"

"Hey, Sir Escanor!" Arthur's voice echoes down the tunnel, interrupting him. "I know I'm not allowed to talk or nothing but if I can't talk then I can't ask you about what we should do now that we're at the exit!"

His attention snaps up to the others, who are waiting several yards ahead. Meliodas jogs to catch up, but Escanor keeps a slower pace, mulling over all the things Meliodas had told him. When he reaches them, the others are discussing their next action. "We're a bit early," Merlin says to him. "But we can hardly sit here in a sewer."

"I want to go wash," Ban complains. "Kid, is there a bath around?"

"Uh, there is a fountain to the right, about thirty paces? You can wash up there."

Escanor gives him a look. "How do you know that?"

Arthur simply shrugs, but Merlin says, "I have a theory that your squire here has what is called an exceptional memory. His mind forms pictures that are stored permanently for him to recall later, like looking through a book."

"Woah," Arthur breathes.

"No wonder he has so much to say." Escanor places his hands on his hips. "Do you think it's wise to go out there and risk being seen?"

Meliodas shrugs. "Let's go in pairs then. The others wait here. If you get into trouble, then use the symbol."

"What symbol?" Escanor and Arthur ask at the same time.

"Animal symbol," Ban says impatiently. "We each got one. Send it in the air so the others know where you are but the enemy can't guess."

"Oh ho ho ho, can I get one?" Arthur asks excitedly.

Meliodas pats his shoulder. "Sure thing! I'm a dragon, and Ban is the fox. What would you want to be?"

"A snake. No! A bear. No! A falcon. No! A carp."

Arthur continues changing his mind as they emerge from the tunnel. There is no one around, so they cautiously walk up a steep incline into an alley behind the castle. "Can I be a dog?" Arthur whispers fiercely to Escanor.

"You'll be strung up by your thumbs if you don't be quiet," he hisses back.

Meliodas and Ban check the end of the alley, then give the all-clear signal. "We'll be back! Come on, Arthur!" he calls, and after Escanor gives his pleading expression an impatient nod, the boy takes off to follow the two happily.

"You should be nicer to him," Merlin murmurs.

He looks down at her, but she is regarding him with a small smile. "Maybe," Escanor replies, rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess I'm not used to… well, all this."

They walk a few paces to the end of the alley, and after a quick check they slip into a side street. There are no stalls on this side, the merchants preferring the busier main street for customers, but people walk by on their way to and from their homes. Merlin leans against the wall of a shop and gestures to him. "Give me your hands."

Escanor obliges, and she murmurs something as she covers his palms with hers. At once something seems to lift from him, and he tingles all over. "What was that?" he laughs.

"Spell for washing up," she smiles. "You should feel fresh and clean now."

"I do, actually," he smiles back. "But why didn't you say something before the others went off?"

"Well then I couldn't get you alone." Merlin places her hand on his chest, sliding to his collar to tug him forward. "Is that all right?"

"More than," he replies, his heart drumming in his chest. She looks almost sweet the way her face tilts up to his, her full lips curling upwards, light dancing in her eyes that are framed by thick lashes. It's almost absurd to think she is flirting with him, given their very dangerous mission, but he can't help but return her smile and want to play along. His eyes graze over her face, remembering vividly her kiss, making his mouth go dry. He is a full head taller than her, and powerful enough to do whatever he wanted, but one wink from her and he is nearly melting on the street, the task before them pushed away being in such proximity. How is he is always at a disadvantage where Merlin is concerned?

This must be what she wants though, so he decides to go with it. No chaperoned walks in the garden for them, that's for sure. Escanor leans an arm on the wall above her head, trying to be as nonchalant as he can, even though his blood is warming at her seductive smile. His mustache twitches as she licks her lips. "So uh… what's a pretty thing like you doing here?"

Merlin snorts. "Trying to overthrow the government, of course."

Escanor nods. "So tell me, what is your animal?"

"My animal?" Merlin laughs, making his ears turn red. "I haven't heard that one before."

"No, no, I meant your uh, your symbol." He clears his throat. "What Meliodas had mentioned?"

"Right." Why does everything that she says sound so teasing? Then again, he ought to be used to it by now. "You'll be surprised to know this, but my symbol is a boar."

Escanor groans and shakes his head. "I should have known. What is it with you and boars?"

Suddenly Merlin grabs him by the shoulders and pulls him down into a fierce kiss. Escanor makes a noise of surprise as he braces himself against the wall, his palms planted on either side of her head. Merlin strokes her lips on his firmly, one hand clutching his hair as the other slides down his back. _I must be better at this than I thought,_ he muses to himself.

He tries to return the kiss, but once more she surprises him when her hand drags over his backside and gives him a squeeze. Escanor's eyes fly open in shock; but then he sees hers are open as well, looking over his shoulder. "Where is it?" she whispers.

"Where… is what?" he chokes.

"Your dagger. It's not in your pocket?"

"No, it's… lower… Merlin!" Her hand continues its journey down. He tries to pull away but the hand in his hair holds him firmly. "What are you doing?" he hisses.

"There are soldiers over there," she whispers back. "I don't want to be recognized. Pretend to kiss me."

"Merlin—" He is cut off as she presses his face into her neck, and he growls against her skin. "By my old Nan's britches, Merlin, I can't breathe!"

"Reach under my tunic," she murmurs in his ear. "There is a knife strapped to my side."

Escanor swallows thickly as he wraps his arm around her. Being careful not to grab anything important (not that _she_ was as careful, taking her own liberties, and not that he minded, but still) he slides his hand under her shirt. Skin meets skin and he huffs under his breath, wishing this had not been the first time he got to do this as his fingers walk along the waistband of her leggings. _It will be a funny story for the kids,_ he thinks.

That makes him freeze, and Merlin hisses, "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, sorry, I—"

"That's Hendrickson!" She pushes him away and takes off, Escanor hurrying after her as she slips into the crowded street. He tracks her as Merlin tracks the Grand Master, and they stop at a side entrance to the castle.

"Is this where we are meeting Jericho?" he asks.

"No," Merlin mutters. "This isn't good at all. Hendrickson isn't supposed to be here." She looks around, a deep frown on her face. "Where are those three? If we don't go now, we'll lose him!"

"Let's go back," he suggests. "We know he's in the castle, and what part—"

"No, we have to keep going," Merlin insists. "If he's here, that means they are doing the ceremony _now._ There's no time to lose."

She grabs his hand and they join the line of people waiting for entrance to the castle grounds for one reason or another. Ahead, the Great Holy Knight and his entourage easily bypass the crowd and enter without pausing. "We'll never get in at this rate," she sighs. "If we could get closer I can get us in, but I can't use magic on dozens of people at once without it being suspicious."

"Is that all?" Escanor draws himself up as the sun peeks out from behind the clouds and takes Merlin by the arm. "All right, now move!" he calls.

A few people in front of them turn, and Escanor begins to elbow himself forward. "Out of the way. Coming through. Excuse me!"

"Hey!" One of the townspeople refuses to move, turning and glowering up at him. "Wait in line like the rest of us!"

Escanor uses his height to lean over the man. "Please don't make me move you."

The man swallows visibly before stepping aside. A minute later they are at the front of the line, two bored-looking knights waving them forward. "What is your business in the castle today?" one asks.

Merlin snaps her fingers, and the soldier nods. "Go right in."

Inside the wall there is a main courtyard. Soldiers and servants and people mill about, going about whatever business they have. "Where to now?" he asks.

"I'm not sure," Merlin admits.

Escanor looks at her in shock. "What do you mean, you're not sure?"

"Meliodas knows the castle better than I do," she protests.

He presses his lips together into a thin line, his mustache puffing out. "Then why. Did we not. Wait for them?"

Merlin ignores him, tapping her finger on her lips. "I'll just have to ask."

She walks off and he follows, his arms folded. "How are we going to ask? Just say, 'do you know where the Grand Master might be raising demons?' How will that work?"

Merlin rolls her eyes at him before pulling out her orb. "I didn't mean a person."

Escanor clears his throat rather sheepishly as she looks into the ball. "Underground," she says. "Has to be. Let's go."

She takes his hand and murmurs, and in a blink the courtyard disappears as they appear at the bottom of a dark staircase. "Son of a goat," he groans, falling to a knee. "I keep forgetting you can do that."

"Shhh." Merlin helps him up, and together they move along a dirt wall towards voices up ahead. A strange glow lights their path, the sounds muffled and dull instead of echoing, making things even more eerie. Their hands clasp on their own as they approach, and Escanor squeezes hers tightly.

"Put the princess here," says a voice. Escanor and Merlin exchange a glance as they freeze. "We'll need to collect her blood."

"What about Sir Dreyfus?"

"He'll be along. I want to start things as soon as possible. There is word of a mutiny, we can't wait."

Merlin's breathing hitches, but Escanor feels himself calm. A plan forms in his mind. It is risky, and he will put his life on the line to save Elizabeth and keep Merlin safe. After all, if he can't do that much, then what is the use of having any power, of any of this? Merlin's energy is tense, but he relaxes, turning her to face him and draw her against his body.

He leans down and murmurs in her ear, "I'll go in and stop them. Get Elizabeth and use your Teleportation to get out of here. Understand?"

"No!" she whispers. "I'm not leaving you."

"You have to." Merlin's eyes go wide in the dark violet light, and he cups her face up and kisses her, drinking from her mouth as her hands press against his stomach. He strokes her jaw with his thumbs and slants his lips, kissing her deeper, wanting to take what he can, wanting to tell her everything he hasn't been able to say. He is breathless when he pulls away, and he can feel her lips trembling against his as he whispers, "On three, okay?"

Merlin nods. "One," he whispers.

She brushes her mouth on his. "Two," she says.

Escanor strokes her cheek. "Three."

They move at the same time, stepping into the light. A stone slab covered in unfamiliar markings stands in the center, the princess unconscious in a heap on top. "Go!" he shouts to Merlin, who disappears in a flash and reappears next to the slab. The knights in the room shout but then she is gone, a flash of light and smoke causing confusion when she teleports with Elizabeth.

Escanor breathes a sigh of relief and then turns to face the room. Drawing his knife, he takes in the three knights who look around, coughing and shouting, before his eyes land on one who is still and focused on him. _Hendrickson._

"You will pay for that," he says.

Escanor sets his jaw, planting his foot behind him in a defensive move. The Grand Master tilts his head to the side and then raises his arm. Black strips burst from under his skin, and suddenly Escanor feels sick, that unfamiliar drive to _fight kill destroy_ welling inside him and setting his blood on fire. It is the goddess magic, the grace he somehow possesses, reacting to the demon magic being harnessed by the knight, and he struggles to get a grip on himself.

He raises his own hand as light begins to form against his palm. _Protect, kill, fight, destroy_ drums in a rhythm in his mind, and Escanor fights to keep a firm grasp on his own mind. "I won't let you open that portal," he says.

Hendrickson smirks at him. "It is already opened," he says, and sends a blaze straight for him.

Escanor's eyes go wide, gasping as the grace reacts to the fire. He dodges it easily as it ricochets off the wall, blasting a hole several meters wide and tall. Part of the ceiling crumbles, revealing the castle above. There are screams as several people fall through, and Escanor starts forward to help, coughing and peering as best he can through the dust and dirt in the air from the collapse.

His stomach twists painfully, and he looks up. Standing at the hole is a red demon, peering down at him, and as it reaches its claw down towards him, Escanor prays.


	16. Battle at Liones

**Chapter Sixteen: Battle at Liones**

The air shifts, and Escanor's hair and clothes float in the backdraft as the ceiling opens. There is a dull roar, but any other noise is lost when he looks up to see the rounded face of a red demon peering down at him. Light streams in behind the creature, filling the dark underground room with a sudden glare, making him see spots. Everything freezes for a moment as his eyes adjust, almost not believing what he is seeing.

"Do you understand now?" Hendrickson calls.

Escanor turns on him, ready to charge. "You bastard!" he yells.

Hendrickson laughs. "You can't stop this."

"Like hell I won't!"

Escanor growls and takes a step forward when his stomach rolls. A sharp pain pierces his temple and he shouts as his power seems to expand. It's the same thing that happened at the Boar Hat, when they fought Gilthunder—what did Merlin say? His power was reacting to the demons, because it was a grace from the goddess clan.

But there are people here, people who are hurt and need help, and he doesn't have _time_ for this. The energy in his body rapidly swells as he strives to keep it in check. "Hendrickson!" Escanor shouts. "Call the demons back!"

But the Grand Master is laughing, walking with arms outstretched to the demon above. "Destroy Liones!" he calls. "Restore the glory of the demon clan, and show the world that I alone can control them!"

A scream from above catches his attention. Escanor looks up to see the demon reaching down, more of the ceiling crumbling, and he realizes there are demons _everywhere_ above them, raiding the castle. Another person falls through the hole, and he runs faster than he ever has to catch them in his arms. It's a young girl in a dark, torn dress and what remains of an apron, and he drags her behind a pile of rubble to hide from the demon's gaze. The maid clings to him, crying in terror, and Escanor struggles to hold onto her while avoiding the red demon's hand, its claws razor-sharp as it swipes towards them.

The girl is wrapped tightly around his neck, sobbing and begging him to help. Nearby, those that had already fallen through are shouting for help, and Escanor fights again to control his urge to fight in order to focus on the injured first. "Do you see?" Hendrickson shouts. "Do you see their power? Now all of Britannia will know the strength of the demon—"

The Grand Master is cut off when the red demon grabs him. He gives a startled shout as he is lifted in the air, and the maid gives a blood-curdling scream when the demon squeezes, snapping Hendrickson in half. Escanor watches in shock as the top half of his body falls and lands on the ground with a sickening thud, swallowing thickly against the sight of the gore.

Once more his body screams at him _to move _and_ to fight, to destroy_ the demons, but how can he with an innocent girl still in danger, not to mention the others? Escanor takes a deep breath and peels her arms from around him. "Stay here," he says. "I'm going to—"

"No, don't leave me! Don't leave me!" she screams.

"Lady, listen! I have to stop that—"

More shouts come behind them. "No! No! No, look out!"

Escanor spins to see the demon has found them. It gives a vacant smile as it reaches in, and he braces himself, wondering if he lets go of his powers now, if it will only cause more destruction. But there is only one way to find out.

"Sir Escanor!"

A familiar voice calls his name, followed by a flash of something in the air. Before Escanor can make out what is happening the demon's arm crashes to the ground, now detached from its body, and the creature roars. The flash happens again, and again, and moments later the demon disappears from view and crashes backward.

More rock and debris rain down, and Escanor finally manages to shake off the girl as he steps around the rubble, coughing. On the ground next to the arm stands Arthur, his hair wild and sticking in every direction, his clothes a mess, and a huge grin on his face. "Sir! Sir, I found you!"

"Arthur?" he exclaims. "What are you doing here?"

Arthur runs up to him, nearly vibrating in excitement. "The demons are attacking! We went to wash up, remember? Me and Mel and Ban? And then all of a sudden demons started appearing out of nowhere, so we went to fight, only I didn't have a sword so Meliodas got me one. Isn't it cool?" He swishes the blade in the air back and forth, making a swooshing sound, and Escanor has to jump out of the way to avoid it. "Then we went and Mel said to stay back but somehow I just, I know what to do, you know?" He taps his head to demonstrate. "It was like my _brain_ started talking to my _mind._ So I just started killing demons all over the place. I'm really, really good at it!" He grins and puts his hands on his hips.

"What are you talking about?" Escanor shouts, grabbing the boy by the arm.

Arthur looks startled for a moment before grinning. "Yeah, it was pretty cool, I guess if you like that sort of thing."

Escanor grinds his teeth. "I mean, what are you saying? The entire castle is taken over?"

"Not just the castle. The whole city! The Holy Knights are out there pushing them back, but none of them are as good as me." Arthur slings his sword over his shoulder and smiles eagerly. "There's more demons to fight. You coming?"

He gapes at the boy, and then shakes his head. "Help me get these people out of here. Then we'll find the others."

Escanor nearly drags Arthur with him, but he immediately helps to get the handful of people up who can walk. Most have serious injuries, bleeding from cuts, a young man holding his arm at an awkward angle. There is a woman with a broken leg who Escanor lifts carefully, and Arthur allows the maid Escanor saved to cling to him as they head for the stairs. The sounds of fighting are heard from above, and when they reach above ground Escanor sees that Arthur was right: red and gray demons are everywhere, people hiding and running to escape, Holy Knights moving in and fighting as best as they can.

He leads them to the entrance to the castle, where there are soldiers directing people and helping the injured. "Take them out of here," he says to Arthur. "Then wait for me outside."

"No, I'm coming with you," Arthur replies. Escanor opens his mouth to protest but he hurries on, "I can kill them! I don't know how, but I do!"

He remembers the flash of light that saved him from the red demon, and Escanor presses his lips together. "Fine." He turns to the maid that is crying and points his finger at her, and she gasps at his scowl. "You. Get it together. You're not injured. You have to help the rest."

"The-the-the demons! I c-c-can't do—"

"Yes you can." He sets the woman with the broken leg carefully on the ground, forcing the maid to carry her weight. "Go straight across to the soldiers. They will help you." The maid's eyes go wide and she shakes her head vigorously but he shouts, "For the love of gravy, woman, do it!"

She cries again, but nods, helping the woman now nearly unconscious with pain across the yard as the others follow. Escanor shakes his head before turning to Arthur. "If you get yourself killed, I'm not responsible."

"Yes, sir!" Arthur follows him eagerly back into the castle. "What do we do first? Find the princess? Or the others? I vote we kick some demon ass—"

Escanor freezes and swings around, forcing Arthur to look up at him in awe as he glares down at the boy. "Do not speak. Do not ask questions. Do not do _anything._ And do _not_ use such language, do you understand?" There is a silent pause as he gapes up at him before Escanor gives a sigh. "Nod your head."

Arthur nods, and they keep moving. Thankfully he is silent as they weave back into the castle. It seems as though most of the staff has escaped, the hallways empty except for screams and the occasional soldier that runs by. The two of them move quietly in the shadows, hiding from the Holy Knights and the demons, as Escanor tries to figure out what to do.

They reach the throne room, which is empty. The throne is smashed to bits, the tapestries and rugs torn with great claw marks, and Escanor swallows against the pit in his stomach. It reminds him too well of the way his father's throne room looked when Castellio was overtaken, and he can almost smell the copper tang of blood in the air. "Where did Meliodas and Ban go?" he asks Arthur. When he makes a face Escanor rolls his eyes. "Damn it all, speak!"

"Not sure," he replies meekly. "Mel wanted to find the princess. We had to fight some people to get back in, and then we saw Merlin, but the demons were pulling apart the castle—"

"Merlin! Where is she?"

Arthur shrugs. "I told you, I'm not sure. She took the princess back to the camp she said, but then they had to seal a coffin. I don't know what though. More demons showed up and we got separated."

Escanor considers this. She had mentioned a seal on the demon realm, but if they needed the power of the goddess clan to do it, then why take Elizabeth away? "We need to find them," he says. "Think, where in the castle were you when you last saw them?"

He screws up his face for a moment. "It was near the kitchens. You could smell the cooking meat."

"Can you find it again?"

Arthur nods. They pick their way across the ruined court to another long hallway, heading through one corridor after another. More fighting comes from outside, but it is far off, the castle itself deserted. Escanor almost starts to believe they'll get out of this alive, yet as they round a corner, there is a gray demon ahead, towering at least eight feet tall and pulling on large stone pillars that hold up a walkway to the upper floors. A woman is trapped above, screaming for help.

Arthur rushes forward immediately but Escanor stops him. "Let me handle this," he says, feeling the power inside him rising again.

Escanor takes off in a run, a yell tearing at his throat as he draws on his magic. It manifests in his palm as a sparking ball of white, his body moving on its own. Never has he felt such a rush before; all the times he used his magic it was a part of him, a piece that felt instinctual, that crackled inside of him like an itch waiting to be released, one he could manipulate with his will. But this feels outside of him, as though he is a vessel, and the power that surges like a wave in his body is aimed directly at the enemy. He feels almost light, as if he is flying. He can see the energy hitting the demon, can imagine it as it falls, its body burned away as it turns to ash. His heart is racing as beads of sweat break out on his forehead, suddenly too hot, and his hand begins to ache with the growing energy.

He takes aim but before he can send the attack the demon breaks through the pillar. The magic hits the demon on the back, making it turn with a snarl, and it lunges at Escanor who manages to dodge at the last second. Once more a voice pulses deeply inside him, demanding he turn and face the demon, but the woman trapped above is clinging to the railing and screaming, so he shouts, "Hold on! I'll save you!"

"I can't!" she cries. "I'm going to fall!"

The demon bolts towards him, and Escanor slashes with his knife. A spray of dark blood hits him, stinging like acid, and he yelps and stumbles. He can hear the woman screaming as he swipes again, but at this rate he'll be killed before he stops the demon. It grabs for his leg and he kicks it away, giving a shout when he sees Arthur rushing in from of the corner of his eye. "Stay back!"

"SorrySirEscanorIknowyoutoldmetostayputbutIcanhelptakethatshitforbraaaaains!" he screams in a rush.

Escanor gapes as Arthur leaps at the demon, taking its attention as he brings his sword over his head. At once the blade vibrates with a blinding light, and he must cover his eyes as Arthur sends an attack. He swipes just once, but it slices through the demon multiple times, slicing through its torso until three hearts are exposed. Arthur screams again and sends a blast at the hearts, which explode on contact.

All this takes about three seconds, enough to leave Escanor gasping for breath as he stares at Arthur. The boy's shoulders heave as he turns and grins at him, but then Arthur shouts, "Oh worms!" and runs to the woman dangling in the air. "Miss! Jump down, I'll catch you!"

"Arthur!" Escanor bellows, but she obeys, and they crash to the floor when the boy fails to bear her weight. He scrambles to his feet, shaking off the amazement of what Arthur just did and the searing pain of his power.

When he reaches them, he looks a bit dazed, but the young woman is holding him tightly. "Thank you, thank you!" she cries.

Escanor pulls her to her feet as Arthur slowly climbs to his own. "Run back to the main entrance," he tells her. "The hallways should be clear."

She smiles gratefully, gushing, "Oh thank you, my heroes, kind sirs!" Then she turns to Arthur and grabs his shoulders, pulling him into a kiss.

Escanor's brows slowly rise as he watches, and when the girl finally breaks away and runs off, Arthur is left with a ridiculous grin, his eyes even more dazed than when he broke her fall. "Wow," he sighs. "I love being a knight."

With a snort he pushes the boy on, and when they reach the kitchens, Arthur points to a stairwell. "There!" he says, the two hurrying on, taking steps that lead them once more underground, the steps descending to a root cellar. "I know this is where they went," he huffs, so they continue on as best as they can, noise like thunder above them.

Dust falls as the walls shake with the fighting above, and Escanor grumbles to himself. "I hate small places like this," he growls.

"Are you scared, Sir Escanor?" Arthur asks behind him.

"No," he says indignantly. "I just don't like to be confined."

"I can see that. You are pretty tall." Escanor presses his lips together to suppress a laugh, but Arthur goes on, "Hey, when this is over, can I still be your squire?"

He nearly stumbles at the question. "I'm not actually a knight, you know," he mumbles.

"Yeah, I mean maybe not officially. But you can fight! And you're brave. And you know lots of cool words. And you have power, just like me." Arthur sighs. "I guess I should probably go back to Vaizel though, find my pops. He doesn't like me much, but he's all I got, you know?"

Suddenly Escanor halts, spinning to look down at a surprised Arthur. "No," he says, his heart pounding. "You… you don't need to go back. Not if you don't want to."

Arthur blinks up at him. "Really?"

The image of his own father, angry and berating him for his fears, sets his teeth on edge. "Yeah. I don't know if I can… I don't know if I'm the best sort of person to teach you," he replies. "It's been a long time since I've done any of this stuff too. But I promise you, when this is over I'll help figure something out. Meliodas can help, and Merlin. You'll be a knight one day, you have my word."

Arthur's face slowly brightens, his mouth opening into a wide O, and Escanor takes a step back in alarm. "What are you—?"

He is cut off as the boy launches himself forward, his arms going around his waist in a tight hug. "Thank you!" Arthur shouts. "I promise I'll be useful! And I'll listen! I'll do whatever it takes!"

"Okay, okay," Escanor huffs, embarrassed. He pulls Arthur away, nearly dodging being nicked by the sword in his hand when Arthur wipes his eyes. "Meanwhile, be careful with that damn thing. You'll be cutting your own arm off next."

"Yes sir," Arthur laughs, taking a deep breath to steady his voice. "Let's go find the others."

Escanor claps him on the shoulder and they continue on. It becomes clear they are in a tunnel, and after about fifteen minutes the ground starts to incline, and he wonders where they will lead. "There's voices ahead," Arthur says quietly behind him, and he nods.

They reach the end, where there is a door of wood that has been smashed to pieces. Light from the room on the other side streams in, and Escanor braces against one wall as Arthur does the same on the opposite. Escanor signals that they will storm in on his count, and when Arthur nods, he lifts one finger, then another, then the third.

Together they move and crash through the remains of the door, the wood going flying as they emerge with a shout, standing back to back with their weapons up and waiting in defense. It is a large room whose walls are covered floor to high ceiling with shelves stuffed with books, artifacts, vials, and a variety of objects he barely recognizes. Tall, skinny windows allow the daylight to stream inside in long slats of pale light, a few sconces on the walls flickering with fire. Escanor's eyes scan the room for an enemy, but then relaxes immediately when he sees Merlin, Meliodas, Ban, and Gilthunder staring at them from around a table.

"Merlin!" he shouts, sheathing his knife and hurrying forward. Arthur gives a whoop behind him and jogs over, slapping hands with Meliodas.

"Hey you made it!" Meliodas says, impressed.

"Yeah, I found Sir Escanor! Where are we?" he asks, looking around in abject awe.

"The Center for Magical Studies. The tower of the Grand Masters," Merlin answers quickly. Then she turns to Escanor. "Are you alright? What happened?"

He shakes his head. "Too much to explain. Is Elizabeth safe?"

"Yes," she sighs. "But we have larger problems. The demons are overwhelming the city. More and more are pouring from the seal that opened outside of the capitol, and they'll start making their way through Liones and into the rest of Britannia if we don't do something."

"Dreyfus is dead," Ban says. "And Hendrickson has disappeared, so we don't know what the fuckers did."

"Hendrickson is dead too," Escanor sighs. Then his gaze lands on Gilthunder, who is frowning deeply. "What's he doing here?"

Merlin places a hand on his arm. "I told you before, they had Princess Margaret alive. But she is safe as well, and Gilthunder is determined to help us."

"The Holy Knights are under Howzer's command," Gilthunder says evenly. "But even their strength is not enough for the demons."

"I can fight them!" Arthur exclaims. The others look at him, but he sets his sword on the table with a clunk and sets his palms down with an expression of determination. "I know how to kill them. I can do this."

Gilthunder scoffs, but Escanor says, "It's true. He killed two demons as though they were nothing. There is something inside him that knows what to do."

He feels Merlin's hand tighten on his arm, and he looks down to see her face has gone pale. "Merlin?"

Her chest rises and falls with a deep breath. "Meliodas, Ban, you should take Arthur and find Howzer. Do what you can to stop the demons." Her eyes land on Arthur, who smiles eagerly. "Perhaps with your help, he can unlock this power he possesses."

"That's all well and good," Gilthunder argues, "but the seal remains open. They will only continue coming until we figure out how to close it again."

"But Hendrickson and Dreyfus are dead," Ban says sharply. "Only they knew its secrets."

"I've deduced enough based on their movements and the intelligence Gilthunder has offered," Merlin interrupts. "What we need is a goddess. And that means bringing Elizabeth back here."

"Absolutely not," Meliodas says. "The demons will come for her in an instant. We can't fight them _and_ keep her alive, it's how she was lost to us in the first place."

Merlin's hand trembles, and Escanor takes it in his own, covering it with the other. "There's nothing else to do," she whispers sharply. "Elizabeth is an Apostle, born from the druids. The power of the goddess clan is inside her blood. There is no other way."

They jump when Meliodas bangs his fist on the table. "I won't allow you to use her like that! It's bad enough the Grand Masters tried to kill her. There's no telling what will happen if she is brought back here. I'd rather slay every demon with my own two hands before I let that happen."

As if on cue, a roar comes from outside, and the building shakes as though there is an earthquake. "We're running out of time," Gilthunder growls. "If the princess—"

"Merlin," Escanor interrupts. "What about me?"

They all look at him in confusion—except for Merlin, whose eyes are large with fear. "You said you thought my power was from a grace, correct?" he continues. "Why can't I use it to make this seal?"

"You have a grace from the goddess clan?" Meliodas demands.

Escanor swallows thickly. "I don't know. All I know is my own magic is enhanced and goes unbalanced when I'm near a demon. Merlin thinks—"

"It's a theory, nothing more," she says quickly. "Besides, this is different. For Elizabeth, her bloodline is of the goddess clan, so all she has to offer is her blood. A prick of her finger and this is over."

Another crash sounds outside, and Arthur and Ban rush to the windows to look out. "There's a demon out there, and he's huge!" Arthur cries excitedly.

"Captain, we gotta go!" Ban yells.

Meliodas grips his sword and turns to Merlin. "We'll keep this at bay. But promise me you won't bring Elizabeth here." Merlin stiffens and he takes a step towards her with a threatening glare. "Promise me!"

"Back off," Escanor growls, stepping between them. He is now used to the grace that boils under his skin, and each time it emerges it becomes easier to hold back until he needs it. "We don't need to fight among ourselves."

A part of the wall is torn off, shaking the foundation of the building and sending them careening. Escanor grabs Merlin before she falls, gripping the table to steady himself. "Captain!" Ban shouts, and when he looks over, he sees him scoop Arthur up under his arm and jump out of the hole with a shout.

Meliodas is pulling Gilthunder to his feet. "Merlin?" he demands tightly.

"I promise," she murmurs, and with that the two of them also head out, the air crackling with their power as they leap from the open wall to fight.

Escanor looks down at Merlin. She is gripping his arms, her forehead pressed to his chest. "Why can't we use my grace?" he demands.

He pushes her hair back and tilts her face up to look at him. "Your grace isn't a part of you," she says, her voice breaking. "It is feeding off of your innate power. If I try to extract it, it could kill you."

His blood goes cold, but Escanor forces himself to remain steady. "But it might not?"

Merlin blows out a breath and shakes her head. "I don't know. I don't even know if it is a grace. I don't—"

"Merlin." He cups her cheek with his hand, forcing her to look at him in an effort to break through her panic. "I trust you."

She looks almost startled, and if it was not such a dire situation, Escanor may have laughed; instead he leans down and kisses her, his eyes closing as he pulls her tightly against him, sighing as her arms slip around his back. He slides a hand into her hair, brushing his fingers through the strands, trying to soothe her as her mouth opens and he dips his tongue inside. Merlin gives a noise in her throat that sends a shiver down his spine, and he thinks he could do this forever: that he could be happy with giving up his grace, even his life, if it meant that he could kiss her like this. She presses against him, stretching up to slant her lips against his, and he thinks about their collection of oddities and the promise he had made to Arthur and the fact that he doesn't want to be alone, not anymore.

The fighting outside catches his attention, and gently he eases back, pressing his lips to her cheek. "We don't have much time."

Merlin nods, and Escanor releases the grip on her hair as her hands fall away. The gaze at once another and his heart pinches painfully when he sees tears in her eyes. "Are you sure?" she whispers.

"What must I do?" he replies.

He watches her throat bob as she swallows. "Give me your hand," Merlin rasps, and he does without hesitation.

Her skin is still so soft as she cradles his large hand in her much smaller one, using the other to cover palm to palm. Escanor remembers when she gave him back his power outside of the tavern, the night he had said goodbye and left, his pride wounded. "I won't leave you," he whispers, and her eyes snap up to his. "Not again."

Merlin smiles warmly, settling his nerves as they look at one another for a long moment. "I love you," she says simply.

The confession makes him gasp, but before he can respond she closes her eyes and whispers. Escanor cries out, the "I love you too" that had welled to his lips twisting into a shout of pain as everything inside him is pulled as if attached to a chain through his palm. His eyes water and he tries to yank away, but he cannot move, and with wide eyes he watches a stream of light begin to swell in his hand, burning him with its intensity. Nausea overwhelms him and his heart beats so wildly he feels as though it will burst; he can't survive this, he'll never survive this pain, and Merlin's words _"it could kill you"_ echo and break against her last _"I love you"_ until he cannot think, he cannot see, as his body is torn apart.

_Fight the demons…_ That voice that is not his own pushes Merlin's voice away. He must fight them, save everyone, because if he saves Liones then that will make up for Castellio, right? If he saves Merlin and Elizabeth and Meliodas and Arthur then his own family would not have died in vain. If he can give his life now then the life that was taken from him will have some meaning. The pain will be for something greater than himself. All his selfishness and pride will have been cleansed, his sins erased with this one selfless act.

"Escanor!" Merlin is shouting over the roar. "Stay here!"

But he can't go; he promised _("I won't leave you, not again")_ and Escanor begins to fight. He pulls back against the grace that is trying to drag his soul from his body, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists and roaring against the tight pull on his veins and muscles and organs. _Merlin,_ he thinks, focusing on her hair, her eyes, the way her lips twist when she laughs at him, the way her palm was so small in his, her fight, her fire, and he cannot leave her. He needs to stay.

"Merlin," he whispers, his mouth dry, but he says her name again and again like a spell. "Merlin, Merlin…"

The last bit is the mark on his back; it burns like fire and erupts in a spasm as if a blade straight from the forge had been plunged into his spine. Escanor gasps with the pain, his back bending as he falls, and something catches him before he can drop to the ground.

Then it is gone, snuffed out like a light, and he pants as his body shakes again and again, the agony melting away into his memory.

Escanor keeps his eyes closed as he listens to his heart pound, counting the beats until they finally begin to slow. It was something his mother had taught him, one of the very few memories he has of her speaking to him, her voice gentle and without fear. He thinks if he has a son, or a daughter, he will tell his child the same, and he is imagining round cheeks and warm eyes when a palm presses to his shoulder and turns him.

He blinks up to see Merlin crying over him, and immediately he reaches to catch a tear on his index finger before it can fall. "Escanor," she gasps, and throws herself on top of him, holding him tightly. He takes a stuttered breath before returning the embrace, turning his face to breathe against her hair.


	17. Epilogue

Final chapters are always so bittersweet. Thank you to everyone for reading. Special thanks to my beta Galfridus, who never gave up on me or this story. And this was all possible because of the incredible talent of Bertazsleepyhead. You guys are rock stars.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Escanor mutters to himself as he fumbles with the buttons on his shirt. The ridiculous thing has an overly large ruffle that cascades down his fingers and makes finding the tiny buttonholes nearly impossible. He had already spent much too much time on the sashes that mark his new position as temporary Grand Master, cursing at the tassels which never hang right on his hip, tying and untying them over and over.

He leans forward, lifting his chin to try to find the miniature button among the mass of fabric. "Cheese and crackers," he mutters, "who designed this ridiculous thing?"

"Is it not to your liking, my lord?" Merlin chuckles as she slides up next to him, her hands pressed on his back.

"Would you stop calling me that?" he huffs, looking at her in the mirror. "It's bad enough I have to look like this, I don't need you reminding me of this agreement once an hour."

"As you wish, my lord," she teases, and Escanor narrows his eyes at her. Then she laughs and turns him to face her, reaching up to undo the mistakes and rebutton the shirt.

A smile sits on her lips as she works, and Escanor takes a moment to just enjoy that. Ever since the battle over a month ago, Merlin had been smiling more, even as their work had not stopped despite the seal being reforged on the demon realm. Her long bangs conceal the concentration on her face, so he uses the opportunity to admire her dress, dark red and fitting her body perfectly, her tiny waist cinched, her hourglass figure on display. It is a dress that would have been shocking in Castellio, or even Liones, but in the southern kingdom of Camelot it is much more standard fare.

She grins up at him as she finishes the last, leaving the top button open. "Your neck is too large," she scolds him.

Escanor chuckles, his hands resting on her bare shoulders, one finger dusting along the curve of her neck. "My apologies, Lady Merlin. I'll cut it off if it offends you."

"That's alright. I rather like your neck." She slides her arms around his shoulders, her fingers playing in his hair as she presses her chest on his. "Otherwise what will I put my arms around?"

With another laugh he dips down to kiss her, another pastime that has quickly become a favorite hobby. Merlin kisses him back with relish as he smooths his hands over her hips, the silk of her dress making her look all the more enticing. "Must we go?" he murmurs on her lips.

She nods as she nips his lower one. "It is Arthur's coronation. As the Great Holy Knight, you must be at his side."

"Temporary," he reminds her. "I am just filling in."

"How could I forget? You remind me once an hour." He huffs and swats her backside, and Merlin tugs on his mustache, a habit he is determined to break her of; yet her smile unarms him as she slips away to look at herself in the mirror again.

Escanor smirks at the sight of her backside as she bends closer, and the little sound from his throat catches her attention. "See something you like?" she laughs, her eyes darting to his in the mirror.

"Very much so," he answers. "I was just admiring your dress. You'll have all the ladies jealous today."

Merlin grins and does a twirl, the fabric spreading out in a fan around her before settling on her figure once more. "I could hardly fit after all the cake and wine from the wedding yesterday," she laughs.

A joke about fattening her up with a child of their own crosses his mind, but he quickly ignores it and steps over to the armoire to retrieve his coat. "Will Meliodas and Elizabeth be in attendance today, do you suppose?" he asks.

"If Meliodas lets her out of their bed long enough," Merlin jokes. "They left the reception not long after their vows, if you noticed."

A blush creeps over his face when she laughs. "Good gravy, woman," he scolds her playfully, shrugging on his coat. "Do you have to speak that way about the princess?"

"Oh, Escanor," she laughs, walking over to pay him on the chest. "One day you'll be married, and then you'll understand."

She takes his arm as he escorts her from the bedroom, but he puzzles over her statement. One day he'll be married? Married to whom? During the brief talk they had had about it, once, when Meliodas and Elizabeth had announced they'd be marrying in just a few days' time, Merlin had informed him in no uncertain terms that she would never marry. "Too restricting, too much responsibility," she had said with a wave of her hand. "It makes sense for them, but I would never want to be tied down like that."

Escanor had chuckled and agreed, but his heart had twisted a bit. So Merlin did not want to marry, so what? That's alright. They don't need such a thing to be together, and he pushes away the doubts as they approach the main courtyard. He and Merlin had taken rooms in the palace as Arthur prepared to be king, staying by his side as he had received a crash course in what being a king even meant. Their rooms are connected by a door, one he does not dare open in the night, one he stares at when lying in bed after he would leave Merlin in the hallway, kissing her breathlessly goodnight before she slipped inside her chambers.

They head to the waiting room where Arthur is being fussed over by a number of assistants. Merlin steps to the side to speak to one of the servants but Escanor hangs back, shaking his head as he watches the scene. Who would have ever thought that the boy he found in the stables and talked his ear off for hours on end would be the chosen one that the late king had predicted? Yet his strange abilities with the demons left little doubt, and with Escanor's grace, had been the one with the power to seal the entrance to the demon realm permanently.

Escanor had thought there would be few candidates less suited to be king, but once Margaret was found and freed, she was as amazed as the rest by the boy and supported crowning him as a king as she took on the role in Liones. "After all, it is what my father had said would happen," she told them, and with the people grateful for their lives there was no resistance in naming Arthur king. It had been agreed that he would lead the kingdom of Camelot to the south with Margaret as queen of Liones to the north, and Britannia would be ruled in an alliance between the two.

"Merlin! Sir Escanor!" Arthur calls cheerily. He is wearing even more clothing than Escanor, and he nearly drops his scepter in his excitement. "Can you believe all this?" he says excitedly, one hand straightening the crown on his head. "All this for me! Coronations are a big deal, huh?"

"An extremely big deal," Merlin says affectionately. She lets go of Escanor's arm to straighten the young king's royal robes, and he stands still for her fussing. Watching her act so caring and patient with the boy is something that still surprises Escanor, and had started the wandering thoughts about what Merlin as a mother would be like. Thoughts that he does not dare say out loud, because he fears just how unwelcome they would be.

He himself has much less patience, although now he feels a strange swell of pride at seeing Arthur in his full attire. "Do you remember what you must say?" he asks.

Arthur nods. "I, Arthur Pendragon, do swear on my life to uphold the laws of Camelot and serve the people of Britannia with bravery, honesty, and compassion." Then he grins, all formality gone. "Was that it?"

"It was," Merlin beams. "We'll be right there with you."

The king nods, and Escanor follows her into the Great Hall where they take their seats for the ceremony. It truly is grand, one due all the pomp and circumstance deserving of a king, and Arthur is brilliant and charming in that very uncanny way of his. Once the king is crowned and Britannia's future is settled, they head to the grand reception where they mingle among the nobility and royalty of Britannia who have come to see the new king.

Escanor is grateful that Merlin stays right by his side, her arm on his, even when she is pulled this way or that to speak to this noble or that mage, this rich landowner or that duke. She handles them all with a grace he admires greatly when he finds himself flustered to remember names and think of small talk. In the deep recesses of his memory he has lessons from his youth in diplomacy and court etiquette but it had been trampled quite a bit with years of living on his own. He catches himself watching Merlin handle multiple guests with ease, and he chuckles to himself when he compares that to _their_ first meeting. That day he would have never guessed she was capable of such finesse. Is there anything Merlin does not turn out to be good at?

Probably not, besides the whole not wanting to be married thing.

Escanor has his own duties as well, many people wanting to meet the new Grand Master of Camelot ("Temporary," he likes to add when Merlin introduces him), and there is little time during any of the reception for him and Merlin to have to themselves. The only spare moment they have to simply focus on one another is after the music starts, when Arthur invites his closest advisors to come and have the first dance of the evening.

Dancing is another one of those things that had been left behind with Castellio, but luckily Merlin had the foresight to make him practice a bit, so Escanor avoids making a complete fool of himself. He presses his hand on the small of her back as she lays her palm in the other, and they move easily on the floor to the simple music, going off beat just a fraction when she smiles up at him.

That settles it for him, and each nobleman he must remember with a hint from Merlin or soldier who asks him for instructions reinforces his resolve. So when he escapes for air and stands out on a wide balcony, leaning on the railing to the side and a bit in the shadows, he is grateful for a moment alone.

Camelot is not for him. That much is clear. Escanor looks upwards at the clear night, smiling to himself when he sees the Lion in the sky. He remembers the first night with Merlin, their little fire as they made camp in the wilderness of Solgales, when it was too early for him to see the constellation. As he sighs he thinks of how lonely that life had been, wandering from town to town, job to job, never willing to get close to anyone because eventually he would have to leave. Now he has Merlin and the others, and he doesn't _have_ to go; he could stay in Camelot forever if he wanted, and a part of him does want that…

Yet it would come with _this,_ the court and the politics, the responsibility, the names of noblemen and dancing at balls and countless people wanting his time and attention. Even though he was born for this, the role does not sit well on his shoulders. But leaving means leaving Merlin, and his heart aches at the choices in front of him.

"Escanor, there you are," says a familiar voice, and he sighs when Merlin's hand presses to his arm. "Everything alright?"

"Just needing some air." He takes her hand and kisses it with a smile.

He expects her to insist they go back, but instead she turns and leans back against the railing, folding her arms. "I never felt like I was suited for court life," she sighs. "I don't handle all this as well as you."

"Me!" he exclaims. "You know everyone here, you know the protocol and etiquette and—"

"Doesn't mean I like it," Merlin laughs. She looks up, a smile on her lips. "This reminds me of our nights outdoors. Do you remember?"

Escanor reaches out and traces the back of his hand along her hip. "Of course I do," he says quietly. "In fact…"

He swallows, suddenly nervous when she looks at him. "You want to leave, don't you?" she asks.

"Merlin…"

"It's not just Camelot, you know," she says quietly. "Meliodas is waiting for you to accept his offer to be a member of the Seven Deadly Sins."

"I know." Escanor closes his eyes briefly before looking back up at the Lion.

"But I'll come with you."

His eyes go wide for a moment before staring at her. Merlin looks almost embarrassed, her gaze falling away. "If you want me to, that is," she murmurs.

"Merlin," Escanor groans. He grabs her by the waist and pulls her into an embrace, kissing her temple. "Of course I do. Of course I want you."

She nods and hugs him back. "I'll tell Arthur that we—"

"No." He eases back and cups her cheek. "You belong here. And I belong with you."

Merlin smiles. "We can do both. We'll get him settled, we'll get a new Grand Master, and then…"

He laughs and runs his thumb over her bottom lip. "I will finally get that house I wanted."

"I'll need a workshop," she says.

"Of course."

"And a garden."

"Anything you want."

"And I was thinking of getting a dragon—"

"Let's do one thing at a time."

Merlin laughs and tilts up to kiss him, which he responds to gratefully. When they break apart she cards her fingers in his hair. "What about Meliodas?"

Escanor looks back up at the stars. "Is the Lion taken yet?"

She shakes her head in response, and pulls him down for another searing kiss. He runs his hands along her spine, his head spinning at the feeling of her pressed against him and her fingers brushing his neck. They stay that way for a while, until they have to go back; but that night he opens the connecting door to find her waiting with a coy smile on the other side.


End file.
